One Life
by Sules
Summary: .::. "You...You have one life. What do you want?".::. Lights and shadows of Jules & Sam's relationship. Somewhat AU story of JAM ... Post Slow Burn ... *CHAPTER 29 UP NOW!*
1. Challenge accepted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint, ION or CTV

**A/N :** I miss Flashpoint and Jam so badly so I had to start writing story about what might happen in season five. I haven't got any idea how long it will be. Time will show . Sorry for mistakes, English isn't my native language .**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>CHAPTER I - CHALLENGE ACCEPTED<strong>_

It was sunny Friday morning when Team one came to HQ after a night call. All of them relieved that they kept the peace again . They have got whole weekend off from the work. They happily greeted Winnie and started to head to their changing rooms knowing that team Four is on shift already.

"Hey Boss, can you wait a sec? Commander Holleran is here. He want to talk with you . They are waiting in briefing room" _- _ Winnie's voice sounds a bit concerned.

"They?" Greg looked surprised "Fine. Let's see who's with Commander then. Thanks Winnie."

Greg smiled to her and entered the briefing room closing door behind him. Whole team froze when they heard that someone is together with Holleran. Who could it be? Another creepy psychologist like Toth? What they wanted from them? Jules and Sam has exchanged looks between themselves. Was it about them? Did commander change his mind and want to split them up to different teams? Was it possible? They hadn't exposed their feeling at work even whole team knew that they together. They were professionals after all.

Ed seemed to be worried. He scratched his bald head and blew heavily the air from his mouth.

"Let's sit and wait for Boss here. We gotta stick together" Raf broke the silence that was existing between team members

"Guys, no worries . Probably they want to raise our wage_s"_ Spike was trying to loose a bit tense atmosphere .

Sam was standing next to the wall. He crossed his arms and was looking at Jules that sits next between Raf and Spike. She combed by hand her ponytail that was a bit messed up after taking off SRU cap. Muscles on her face were tense. He noticed that she was bitting her lower lip nervously. She was definitely stressed. He knew her better than any of the SRU team member. Sam know that she has been worrying that Chief came here to split them up. Maybe it wasn't Toth but definitely it was someone important . He wanted to comfort her. Let her to nestle in his arm and feel safe. He knew that only next to him Jules let herself to lower her shield. Only to him she showed that she is vulnerable person. That sometimes she hasn't got enough strength to be put her 'I'm a badass Jules' mask on. However as far as he knew her, he was sure that he couldn't hug her here. Besides all of them were worries, they hadn't got a clue who was with Holleran and what they want. Maybe it wasn't about them, but if wasn't about them so why Chief came here with this mysterious man?

The mind meditation of Sam was interrupted by door opening from briefing room. All team stood up . Boss came out with Chief chatting but when they saw team in front of them, they looked surprised.

"Parker, did your Team resign from their day off?" Commander seemed to be amused looking at Team One tense faces.

"I haven't got a clue but I'm gonna rush them a bit. Move people, you deserve to some free time_" _ Greg smiled to his teammates.

"Boss is everything ok? Not very often Chief come here with some outside person" Ed replied scanning Greg's face

"We're good. No worries people, we still can keep the peace together if you want to ask me about it" Parker stated "Besides it's not so outside person that all of you think . Sam, General Braddock wants to talk with you on privacy. Will you join him in briefing room?"

Team looked surprised of unexpected visit . All of them directed their eyes on Sam. He straightened up and tensed all his muscles. The only thing that he could say was "Yes, sir" and he entered the briefing room energetically.

"All right people, move your asses on your houses. I want to see you fresh on Monday_" _Greg ordered and went to changing room.

Team began to follow his Sergeant. The only person that left behind was Jules.

"Constable Callaghan , you're staying?" Holleran asked while leaving the HQ.

_"_No, I'm going. I just have to check something before I go" she replied.

All in all, it wasn't a lie. She want to check how Sam's talk with General will go . She sat next to the briefing room doors. They were open a bit. She wasn't proud of herself that she wants to make eavesdropping but it was beyond her. She took a file of last call to cover up a bit and started to listen coversation. However, it didn't sound very pleasant.

"Samuel, you have disappointed me. Again" sharp voice of General cut the air like a knife.

"I was never good enough for you, General" Sam tried to talk with his father "I can't be fulfillment of you expectations. I've got one life and I'm gonna live it on my own."

"Don't talk like this to me Samuel. You let me down in Afghanistan, but that's ok. You are my son. You told me that you want to join SRU. So I've talked to old friend and he put you in Team one, and what? You let me down again. You get involved with your teammate, putting on line whole team. You put on a shame my name. You're Braddock, you are not allowed to slander it back and forward."

"I'm not…."

"Don't interrupt me Samuel!"

"Yes , sir."

"I wanted to pull you from here. I've granted a position for you overseas. You can make a difference there, and what did you do? Reject it? For what? For being just a plain cop? For some night one stand girl …"

"Stop talking about her like this. You have no right. If you came here only to insult me or Jules, consider this talk as finished Dad_"_ Sam yelled and left the room. He passed next to Jules not even noticing that she was there.

Jules felt like adrenaline was running through her veins. Why General speaks to HER Sam like this?

"Can we talk a minute, sir?" Jules heard her own sharp voice coming through her mouth. It wasn't even a question, it was a statement . She wanted to talk with him. NOW. Jules felt like she was standing next to herself. Getting involved in family issues wasn't a good idea but she wanted to defend Sam .

General turned around looking surprised that petite brunette was using this type of voice in front of him, in front of mighty General Braddock. Jules was bravely staring in General eyes. She noticed that he was probably about fifty-five years old, tall and well built. Definitely Sam got in his genes handsomeness after his father.

"Young lady , who are you?"

"My name is Julianna Callaghan , member of SRU team one and…"

"And the cause of distraction of my son"General interrupted her "So you are this , how he called you? Oh yes, '_miracle that changed his life_'. You are one of the reasons why he rejected my offer to make a difference overseas. Rejected the chance to put name Braddock in glory…."

"With all the respect sir, he is putting Braddock's name in glory. He is great team member , he's wonderful leader and one of the best snipers that I've got a chance to work with."

"What do you know about being a sniper , girl. Well, for me you're just plain girl that got a chance to play a cop. Only man know how to react in stressful situation, only men can be good enough to be a partner to other team member. You... you are just a woman. You should stay close to the kitchen, not playing with the sniper rifle."

Jules felt like her emotions gonna burst out in a minute. She knew that men didn't take seriously her job even that she earned her spot on Team One by hard working. Jules knew that only way to show General that he was wrong is to face him at the shooting range.

"You want to check how I'm taking care with rifle , sir? Now, at long distance shooting range?"

"Miss Callaghan, I have no reason to compete with you at shooting range. I was a sniper and I still go tone of the best scores when I take tests…"

"You afraid that a plain cop can beat you?"

Jules voice was audacious, she needed to put General's nose until light. General looked at her with some mercy.

"Fine, maybe when I'll show you how sniper should shoot, you will leave my son alone_" _he responded.

"Winnie, we're going with General at shooting range, call there to get us a spot. Now." Jules asked Winnie.

Seconds later Sam, Spike, Ed and Raf showed in their changing room's door. Greg was standing next to them.

"Winnie, did Jules leave her changing room already? We're going to the Goose for breakfast" Sam softly asked dispatcher . She looked at him and said:

"Sam, I think you have to wait for her a bit. She has just gone to shooting range to do some shots. With your father. I assume that they want to show each other who's better sniper"

Sam just felt like his blood coming out from him. Jules with General at shooting range, it will be something big.

"Samtastic , is your father know what he is doing? Compete long distance shooting range with Jules? Hers accuracy is better than anyone of us. She's good as hell in that." Spike smirked

"I assume that my father perceive Jules only by her gender."

"O—k. So we better move to see who's better. General who is a sniper in army or our Law Enforcement of the year - Jules. I'll take bets. Who's on it?" Spike cheered like a kid.

Whole team headed to long distance shooting range. Sam didn't know what to expect. Why even Jules got in this whole General thing. What for she was competing with General. The team arrived when they were shooting already. They sat on grass watching how will things go. Sam felt like his heart was trembling. After fifteen minutes they saw the results . Jules got 100% , General 98%. While Spike cheered of winning 20 $ from Raf, Jules and General were walking towards team talking with each other.

"Fair enough. You're excellent sniper . I'm impressed. I own you apology. You are good enough to be partner for man at this kind of work . However, it doesn't' t make you a good partner for my son . You showed that you're strong and masculine and he need a woman. Soft, caring and astonishing. Someone who can be a mother for his kids and my grandchildren. Can you be a perfect woman for Samuel Julianna?"

Jules stopped without saying a word.

"That what I thought_" _General spoke and walked away leaving her standing still.

"Samuel, your mother wants to eat a dinner with you tomorrow. We got reservation at Spinnaker's restaurant at Rosewood drive at 6 p.m_." _General said in a tone that brooked no opposition "Don't be late."

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Hope you liked the first chapter of my new story. Please read and review !


	2. Shivers

**_A/N : _**Ok. So first of all, this chapter contains some spicy scene between Jules and Sam so please be aware of it that it's M rated for me. This chapter previously was shorter but during writing I have extended it a bit and decided to split it for two chapters. Still I apologize for mistakes that appeared in my story. I've checked it few times but English isn't my first language so some errors might become visible. Anyway enjoy the story my dear readers!

**_Disclaimer_**: Although I love Flashpoint, I don't own it , or CTV or ION.

* * *

><p><strong> <em>CHAPTER II - SHIVERS<em>**

"Jules, you're ok? You haven't spoken to me all way back home." Sam asked Jules when they entered to her house.

"I'm ok" she replied bitterly and headed to kitchen "Want some passion fruit juice?"

Sam stepped to the kitchen counter and was observing her. Her body was present but her thoughts revolved around something or someone else . He knew her well enough to know that she was trying to conceal hers feelings in front of him . She bit her lower lips already few times and combed her hair even though they wasn't disobedient lock of hair that can fell on her face . She opened juice and looked at him meaningfully .

"Well, you might be so nice and reply for my question? Want some or not? It's a simple yes or no question Sam."

He looked at her knowing that she was trying to turn his attention from hers bad mood. Her hand was clenched at juice's carton. Tone of her voice was sharp, her eyes were scanning his face waiting for answer.

"Jules, I don't want fight but I can see that something is going on with you. In Goose at breakfast you were sitting silently. You have ordered sausages with fries that disorientated even Raf who knows you the least. Jules you never eat something like that on breakfast…."

"Oh so now I can't change my habits and eat dripping fat sausages for MY breakfast?" Jules' voice was raised .

Sam leaned against the kitchen counter, spreading his hands helplessly

"Jules, you even didn't bite that sausage… What's wrong? Did General tell you something at shooting range? "

Jules furiously squeezed juice carton and choke it to the sink.

"Gimme a break Sam! Should it always be about Braddock issues? I am just tired after night shift and I will repeat that once again. I'm OK. Can you hear me clearly? I'M FINE!"Jules grabbed her phone and walked away "I'm gonna take a shower and have a nap now. Please don't disturb me ."

Sam watched how she energetically walked up the stairs . Her footsteps were fast. After a minute he heard that the bathroom door closed and the water began to run under the shower.

_'Come on Jules, I know there's something wrong. You never behave like this when everything is fine. Help me to understand what's wrong'_ Sam thought

He took off his jacket and slung it over the chair. He was sure that he couldn't leave this case like this.

Sam combed his hair and sighed . Should he follow her or leave her alone? He wasn't able to profile her as a subject, moreover she was way beyond his negotiation skills. Although he was aware of the fact that if he won't take a shot now and won't try to talk with her it may cause more problems that leaving her on her own in this state.

With soul on his shoulder he came on the first floor of the house. He quietly opened the bathroom door and entered inside. It was stuffy in the bathroom, the mirror was steamed up . Jules stood turned back to him with hers face tucked in the towel. Sam heard how she was sobbing quietly . He stepped to her closer and hugged her tiny body. Scent of her rose shampoo filled his nose. Drops of water from hers wet strands of hair dripped on his blue shirt. He hated that but at that moment he didn't bother about it. All what he care was Jules.

"Sweetheart, what's going on? You know you can trust me don't you? You can turn to me with every problem. I will always stand by your side. You know that, don't you?" he whispered that to her ear . Shivers came through Jules' body. She turned around and looked in blue as the azure eyes that were staring at her with anxiety . She nestled in his arms . Her wet naked body had drenched his shirt and jeans.

"I know it Sam. I'm sorry that I've jumped on you so hard. It wasn't fair from my side. I don't want to fight." he said softly

_"_That's ok, sweetheart . I'm just worrying about you_" _Sam replied and kissed her gently in top of her head. He wrapped her in his strong arms being like a safe haven for her . His hands were stroking her head like a small child. They last in this position about few moments until Jules relaxed all muscles in her body.

"Your clothes are soaked" Jules said looking at his shirt

"So..._ " _he said smiling to her

"So ..._" _her eyes were stuck at his

He leaned to her and kissed Jules' soft lips. In her hazelnut eyes sparkle appeared. She kissed him back passionately. Sam's arms raised Jules' tiny body and sat her on the cabinet. Her bare buttocks sticked to the cold marble top cabinet. She quickly got rid of the wet shirt from Sam's torso. His hands were learned her body by heart. Hers impatient fingers were wandered on his chest. Jules were behaving like a haunted person, she absorbed each of Sam's kiss. Impatiently she had unbuttoned his pants and helped him to remove it. She was craving for him, her body was trembling and she just want to feel that she is his woman. Her legs entwined him in the waist and drew him closer. She stopped for a second and looked at him with lust

"I love you Sam" she whispered

"Copy that"he said breathing heavily and smiled

She pinned hers fingers at his bare backs and attracted him to her body. He looked deeply in her eyes and coincided her with the weight of his body to the mirror behind her. Jules sighed a little when she felt him inside. She wanted to froze the moment as time which was magically enchanted in an drop of golden amber. Sam glanced at mirror considering that he just adore her body. It was just perfect and this tattoo on her back added her spiciness . He dipped his fingers into her wet hair and by other hand he was massaging her firm breasts. She sighed loudly and closed her eyes. After few minutes of body unity that they were performing Jules looked at Sam with wild eyes and moaned.

"What's your status soldier?"

"Almost there"he panted and a seconds ago huge wave flooded into her. She felt like the whole bathroom was spinning around, her vision were blurred and how chills went through every part of her body causing her to bend like a bow.

"Hopefully it relaxed you a bit" Sam said and blinked his eye to her

"God Sam, I just died in your arms tonight" she laughed "Fancy for a double nap now?"

"Sign me up" Sam answered and wore his night boxer shorts

Jules jumped off from cabinet and looked at mirror.

"Well I think I have to clean our fingerprints later on" she touched the soiled mirror.

"Do you need a helping hand?" he smirked and laid his hand on her buttock.

Jules snapped his hand laughing .

"Stop it Braddock! We do need a sleep. Come to bed. It's an order!" she pushed him out to bedroom.

Jules opened a drawer looking for something to wear to sleep. Usually she was sleeping in t-shirt and a boxer shorts but this time she chose black satin nightgown. Sam jumped to bed waiting for Jules to lay next to him. When she had entered the bedroom he whistled happily.

"I didn't know that my sexy sniper chick got such a hot things in her wardrobe. You really know how to turn me on."

"Well, I still got some secrets_ -_Jules smiled and slipped next to him to bed. Sam's hand started to wander up and down through her body. She stopped him.

"Sam, we were suppose to take a nap…"

"Later, I've got good stamina I can handle with you one more time"he started to kiss Jules' neck knowing that she just loved that. She sighed and asked:

"Sam , why are you with me?"

This question became crestfallen. He froze and sit.

"What is it a question? What do You mean by asking me why I am with you? "

"You know, why you chose me as your partner? Is it because of SRU?"

Sam stared at her with questioning sight.

"Maybe sort of. Not very often I meet sniper girl that can handle easily with rifle. When you pulled a gun on me at our first meeting you have intrigued me a lot. You are not like typical girl. You know , they are so vulnerable , like porcelain dolls. You got strength inside of you…and outside as well . Not many women cope with physical exercises like these one on SRU and still remain sexy."

"So … you mean that you can steal horses with me like with guys?"

"Well, yes but I won't have sex with Spike or Ed obviously" Sam' smirked "Sweetheart, you're perfect to me."

"Yeah ,we make a good team"Jules said bitterly

Suddenly they heard a doorbell.

"Will you open the door? It's probably Mrs Kowalsky . I promised to lend her a book about home repairs. I got to find it." Jules asked Sam

"She want to prime some drywall? She's almost seventy, isn't too late for renovating home?" he smiled but Jules snapped him by her eyes.

He jumped out of bed and went downstairs to open the door. Jules bent under the bed where she was keeping her books and magazines about home repairs. When she dragged a large book closer she heard Sam's voice from hallway.

"Jules, don't bother about that book . It's not Mrs Kowalsky. Come here, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Any idea who the visitor is and what he/she wants? Please read and review.


	3. Feels so rough

**A/N :** Oh well…Its just Jam, Jam , spicy Jam...boring :)

**Disclaimer: **Although I love Flashpoint, I don't own it , or CTV or ION.

* * *

><p><em> <strong><em>CHAPTER III - FEELS SO ROUGH<em>**_

_'Who can it be?'_ Jules thought sitting on the side of bed. She put on her black tank top and shorts when she heard familiar to her bubbly voice.

"Sammy, gimmie something to drink. I'm so thirsty"

"Nathalie_" _Jules smiled. She liked Sam's sister. Nat was specific and nice person. Sometimes a little nosy and reckless but kind. '_Well, at least I don't have to worry about my clothes. She saw me it worse edition at Sam's apartment"_ Jules smirked to herself coming down the stairs. Suddenly , she stopped in mid way noticing stranger woman sitting in the living room. Woman looked like a bit older version of Cameron Diaz. She was beautiful. Sam by the corner of his eye saw Jules frozen at stars and turned to her

"Sweetheart, I want you to meet …"

"Geeeezzzz Sammy, what had happened to your backs?" Nathalie giggled "Did you stuck in same barbed wire or maybe Jules is such a wild kitty?" she smirked looking at bare backs of his brother that were scratched after a recent sex.

Jules felt like every pair of eyes that were in the house were directed to her. She felt like huge blush was flooding her face . Sam glanced reproachfully at his sister.

"I…I….I'm gonna bring you t-shirt , Sam_" _Jules muttered and ran upstairs. She jumped to bedroom and shut the door. _'That woman… is it?'_ Her thoughts was running nervously through his had. _'Ok. Calm down. Sniper breathing. .. Calm down Callaghan and go back there'_ she ordered to herself grabbing Sam's blue t-shirt.

This time she came prepared that got some new guest. Walking dawn the stairs she said stroking her hair:

"Sam, you should shout that we got some guest. Look how I look? Battlefield girl. "

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful as always" he smirked putting his shirt on. Sam came closer to Jules and wrapped her in waist.

"Mom, I want you to meet my Jules" he said proudly .

Woman smiled warmly "I'm very pleased that I can finally meet you. I'm very sorry that we came so unexpected. I appeared to Sam's apartment but Nathalie told me that he is at your place. She just dragged me here. I hope we don't interrupt you?"

"Not at all, we were just resting after night shift . I'm glad that you came."Jules shook Mrs. Braddock hand "Would you like a coffee or something?"

"Green tea will be nice .Thank you."

Jules went to kitchen to make some drinks. So, here she was. General's wife. Definitely she was beautiful woman. She was well dressed, her hairstyle was perfect. Perfect woman. She got such a beautiful eyes. Warm and strong. Sam got her eyes. Santorini sky's eyes. While making drinks she heard Sam discussion with his mother.

"Mom, you don't get it. General just can't control my life. I'm not his puppet."

"I know Sammy. You got a quarrel today, don't you?"

"Till he don't understand that I'm not a machine that will be satisfying him, we won't be on the same wave Mom. At least Jules beat him at shooting range."

Mrs Braddock and Nathalie looked surprised at Jules.

"Whoaa.. Jules.. Dad must be furious. He hates to loose" Nathalie laughed.

"So that's why he was cleaning his gun since he came back from SRU HQ" Mrs Braddock smiled "Good for you Julianna. My husband had to learn that he is not the best."

Jules brought drinks and sat next to Sam.

"Sam, did father tell you about dinner?"

"He did, but Mom forgive me I'm not going anywhere.I don't want another fight with him."

"Sammy, please, I was waiting for this family dinner. Jules will you bring my son tomorrow for dinner?" Mrs Braddock asked "Table is for five people. I thought General told you that Sam."

Jules opened her eyes widely. Family dinner. That was something.

"Mom please I…"

"We will come" Jules intervened in a sentence. She saw how Mrs Braddock face has lighten. It was such a nice woman. Mother that he was missing and she couldn't let Sam to make her unhappy. "I still got some cheesecake that I baked yesterday, I'll bring some." Jules said and went to kitchen.

"Jules, need a help with that?" Nat asked while Jules was putting piece of cakes to plates.

"Oh, thanks. You might add forest fruit topping" she replied "Nat…. uhmm..can you do me a favor?"

Nathalie looked at Jules surprised "Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, can you help me tomorrow morning find some dress for evening dinner?"

"Girly shopping? Jules I'd love to" Nathalie smiled and took two plates with cakes. "I'll pop here at 10.00 ."

"Perfect " Jules smirked "let's go back to them"

Jules was observing how Sam was happy that his Mom was here. He was so cheerful and happy. Jules felt how much she missed her Mom. She was sure that she would love Sam.

Suddenly, Jules' phone rang. She checked the message.

"Sam, I got to go. It's from HQ. They got emergency situation two blocks from here. They need woman negotiator and team four contains only men. I'm sorry I got to go" Jules grab her car keys and run before anyone can say anything.

* * *

><p>It was 2.a.m. when Jules came back to home. She went silently to bedroom. Sam was sleeping so she just put her shirt and shorts and slipped into bed. Sam woke up at kissed her gently in forehead.<p>

"Tough call?"

"A bit, I got to catch a kid because his mother tried to threw him from roof."

"Are they ok?"

"Yup, they both are in one pieces "

"Are you?"

"I've crashed a bit by the wall, but I just few bruises. I'll be fine. I just need to sleep" she yawned and snuggled up to his chest.

* * *

><p>"Nathalie, thanks for your help" Jules smirked "without you I wouldn't even take a glance at that dress"<p>

"You kidding me" Nathalie jumped on sofa and chuckled "You look amazing in that dress. It is perfect for you. Sam will be drooling all evening !"

Jules laughed happily and gave a cup of coffee to Nathalie.

"Nat , can you tell me something?"

"Sure. What you want to know?"

"Sam's ex-girlfriends… How they where like?"

Nathalie took a sip of coffee and looked at Jules.

"Different than you. You know, more fragile. Before he met you Sam was a guy that liked one stand. He didn't like to involve. Most of them were sooooo boring for me. You know, like empty dolls. Actually I still don't know why he was going out with them. Oh , well maybe because he wanted to impress to his mates" Nat laughed "But why you asking?"

"Without reason. It just came out of blue for my mind"

"Geezzz Jules its almost 3p.m. I got to go. Sam will pick you at 5 right? So see you at restaurant then"

Nathalie waved her and went out .

Jules came closer to mirror and looked at her reflection . She sighed and went upstairs to prepare for dinner

* * *

><p><strong>*two hours later*<strong>

Sam turned the key in the lock and entered the house.

"Jules, I'm here! Where are You?" He shouted and grab a bottle of sparkling water standing on the table. But when he saw her coming down from stairs his hand froze.

"God, Jules…." he whispered. Jules came to him. Her hair were pinned up in a bun and two loose strands were falling softly around her face . She was wearing little black velvet dress over one shoulder . The deep neckline exhibited her alluring breasts. Cut in dress showed her leg highly and high heels made that her legs looked like a highway. The whole creation was completed by her perfect smoky eye makeup

"What?" she smiled flirtatiously. He came closer to her and put his hand on her thigh. His eyes were sexing her. Jules felt that she made him horny. His pants became too tight at that moment.

"You are ….so beautiful…" his hand moved up to her buttocks. He lain down and kissed her neck. She giggled and said

"Cool down, Sam. We got to go…."

"Taxi will be here in fifteen minutes" his tone of voice became deeper "We got plenty of time".

His hands drag her closer as he felt scent of her cherry blossom tree perfume. He started to massage her breast as her nipple became hard. Jules escaped from his grasp and lowering the dress said

"Not now, Sam . I want to look fresh at dinner."

He sighed with disappointment and opened the door saying:

"Ok then ...After dinner …. You don't get rid of me so easily, Julianna."

* * *

><p>When they came to restaurant Braddocks and Nathalie were there. Nathalie blinked to Jules meaningfully .<p>

"Julianna you look amazing" warm voice of Sam's mom welcomed Jules. General looked at Jules without saying a word.

During dinner conversation might be called as correct. Sam and General wasn't speak with each other too much. Jules realized that it was probably because of Mrs Braddock. Both of men didn't want to upset her by some quarrel. Nathalie got a headache and she left straight after main course .After dessert the band started to play Sade's_ Smooth operator_. Sam's Mom just jumped on a chair.

"Sammy . Let's dance. Your father will take care of Jules." Mrs Braddock dragged Sam to dance floor.

The General took a sip of whiskey and turned to Jules:

"Constable Callaghan, we haven't got much time so I'll sum things up. Because of you my son put a stain on Braddock honor. This is unacceptable to be involved with someone from team. As law enforcement of the year you should know it, right?"

"But we were .."

"Don't interrupt me, Julianna. When you broke with him , you chose job over feeling. He was devastated . You crashed his soul to pieces. He was weak. He wasn't Braddock anymore. You cant make him so vulnerable, besides … " General looked at her closer "Do you think that if you will wear a dress and make a nice hairstyle if will be enough to became a woman? Look at the bruises on your arm and back? Is that real woman looks like? He need a woman that will be a safe haven for him when he came back to home after work. You just remind him of work. You are his work, Julianna…. See that singer in red dress, Constable? All evening she is making eye flirting with my son. She is pure feminity, not poor imitation of it like you. "

"What are you talking about?" Sam's voice cut General's monologue

"Nothing.." Jules said briefly.

General stood up and said:

"We got early flight, it's high time for us to go."

* * *

><p>Indian taxi driver glanced with a smile in the mirror at a couple sitting in the backseat of his car. Blond man was a bit drunk and was trying to kiss brown haired woman. She was trying to calm him down while his hands were revolving through hers body.<p>

"I've told not to drink that whiskey after your parents leave" Jules giggled trying to stop Sam "Can't you keep it in your pants for now?"

She gave a quite a big tip for driver and helped Sam to enter straight to house. She closed the door behind him at glimpsed at Sam in a hallway. He looked pretty funny. His step was unsteady and he clumsily attempted to get rid of his tie, choking himself at the same time. Jules sighed heavily and stepped closer to him.

"God Sam, you smell like an moonshine tester" she said and started to untying his tie "I'm gonna help you, or you will hang yourself on that piece of material"

"Sweetheart, you may help me with this as well" he placed her hand on his hard penis. "I was thinking about ripping these clothes from you all evening. You looked so hot tonight in that dress…"

She gave him a strange look

"Better than that singer in red dress?"

"Who?" he murmured unzipping her dress.

"I saw the flirting glances between you two" Jules voice was tense.

"Sweetheart, something you made provision." he whispered kissing her neck "Are you jealous? That's kinda sexy."

"I know what I saw Braddock…"

"So, I'm gonna proof to you that the only person that makes me horny is you." he said and pinned her to wall. By one hand he grabbed her hands above her head . She wanted to say something but he shut her mouth by kiss. His second hand started to travel through Jules's perfect body. When he reached her stings she sighed with pleasure

"I didn't know you like laces" Sam smirked and continued his kiss. She didn't even try to resist to him. She followed his path of pleasure until he whispered in excitement:

"Wish you look like today everyday"

She escaped from his grasp as sunburned and screamed :

"So, you admit that I'm NOT feminine enough for you!"

Sam stared and her with dumb face.

"Couch is yours today Braddock and I want to spend Sunday ALONE. Am I clear enough? See you at HQ on Monday."

Jules half naked went upstairs shutting loudly doors behind her.

Sam felt as if someone poured a bucket of cold water on him. He sobered up in two seconds and ran through his hair.

"What I just did Jules?" loud echo clashed between walls .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hate Mondays :) Reviews are more than welcome!


	4. Stormy Monday

**A/N: **I wrote this chapter and I didn't like it. I need it for my next chapters so I had to do something with it.

I perceived it as a boring one so I add another spicy JAM scene :) I think I had to raise the cathegory to M :) Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **Flashpoint is not mine :(

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER IV - STORMY MONDAY<em>**

Sam came to work earlier than usual. He wanted to catch Jules at parking before work to talk a bit. Unfortunately when he arrived to HQ she was there already. So he greeted Winnie with a smile and glanced at Jules exercising at gym. She poured from her sweat on the treadmill. She put the maximum allowed for her load on the feet and hands. From strands of her hair the sweat were dripping quickly. She could easily take a part to miss of the wet t-shirt competition. Sam knew that she was trying to sweat the worries away. It usually helped her. Sam headed to changing room were Spike and Ed were already.

"Sammo you didn't look too fresh today?" Ed asked and blinked "Late night? Jules took all your strength ?"

"Samtastic, actually I was always wondering. Which one of you take a lead at bed? Knowing how Jules can be tough I think she might like to be on top all the time" Spike smirked and gave a high five to Ed.

If look could kill Spike three times would be cut up to small pieces by Sam.

"Easy Sam , stupid joke, my fault."

"Yeah whatever" Sam voice was dispassionate.

Greg entered to changing room and said:

"Gentelmen,in briefing room in five minutes."

When Sam came to briefieng room Jules was already there happily chatting with Spike. He sat next to Raf trying to catch Jules eyes. Unluckily, Spike was saying something funny about babycakes and Jules didn't even try to look at Sam.

"There's nothing much to do today so I thought we would make a tour around city. Spike you with Sam, Jules with Ed, Raf you with me. Any call appears, we will meet there. "

Everyone cheered hearing that it will be easy Monday.

"Tom from team five came and ask us to pop in at Goose tonight. They got two rookies that would like to buy a round for other teams ."

"Sounds good for me" Raf said and clapped his hands.

"Alright let's keep the peace" Greg voice announced that they should leave.

* * *

><p>"Jules you ok?" Ed asked while they were driving around<p>

She looked at him rolling her eyes

"Why do you asked?"

"Well, you made a lake of sweat next to treadmill, Sam came separately, did you get a fight?"

Jules looked at Lane with reflection. She drove over to parking lot and asked.

"Give me three words that describe me. You know, if you met me at street what you will tell about me?"

"Jules what it's a question?"

"Just answer Ed."

"Well , I don't know…. Strong, self confident , fast?"

"Fair enough for me" she answered and gave truck back on track.

"Jules what's wrong? You know that your relationship can't affect on team…."

"I know. There's nothing you should be worry about Ed."

* * *

><p>"Sam, sorry about my joke earlier" Spike said rubbing his hand<p>

"That's ok, man. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure man." Spike made huge eyes

"It's really hard to ask you about it but don't you think Jules is behaving weird lately?"

"Really? Well, man I don't think so. You are the one that spend more time with her. Man, no worries maybe she's got PMS. You know, it's girl's thing and you just have to handle with it. However , as long as I know Jules she never showed any PMS symptoms. You know, it's Jules. She don't let her feelings to affect on her job…Anyway, I was never looking at Jules a woman. When someone ask me about her, in my mind she has appeared in coolpants, with rifle and fearless eyes. But now, when you are with her, you now, as a woman … well man I realized that she's damn hot babe… " Spike smirked teasing up with Sam.

"Spike would you mind ?" Sam glanced at partner reproachfully

"Just saying man, just saying" Spike lifted his hands up and laughed

Sam's phone rang and stopped their conversation

* * *

><p>After work team headed to Goose. When they were entering to bar Sam grabbed Jules arm.<p>

"Jules can we talk?"

She looked at him rejecting her hair aside.

"Can we talk at home Sam, please?"

"You want me back home?" he was staring at her with questioning eyes.

"Of course I do. But now, let's get inside."

Team sat down to tables. Team five four and two were already here. Tom greeted team one with a smile. The waitresses brought drinks for everybody and the rookie party begin. After few beers, Brad, the rookie from team five, sat next to Jules and said with a smile:

"So You are the law enforcement of the year . If I will meet you on a street I would never say you're a cop. You look like an actress."

Spike laid to Sam's ear and whispered:

"Check this out man. I think rookie isn't informed that you and Jules are together. Look how he is drooling to her."

Sam transferred his eyes on Jules and Brad. His hand wrapped her chair, eyes were focused on Jules . That guy was definitely trying to pick up his girlfriend.

"What a jackass" Sam hissed but Ed stopped him before standing up.

"Easy Sammo. She knows what she is doing. She can handle of herself besides it can be funny." Ed said and smirked sipping his beer.

Sam looked at Jules, her eyelashes were waving happily. She was nice for that guy allowing him to continue his complements about her. She liked it , but when Brad put his hand on her leg she froze and grabbed his hand

"If you don't take that hand from my leg in five seconds I'm gonna broke all your fingers .Your career at SRU will finish before it will even start."

Team One started to laugh and Brad looked confused. Sam stood up came closer to Jules put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Sweetheart, be gentle for rookie."

Brad made a dumb face and apologized saying something that he didn't know about them and he just came back to his table.

After five more beers team spread out to their houses. Jules was a bit tipsy so Sam decided that they were walking home by park to sober a bit.

"Jules you ok?"

"Mhm.. " she said zipping her jacket when they were walking

"I'm sorry for Saturday"

"That's fine, there's nothing to talk about" she murmured.

"You know, today my mom called."

"Oh how was her flight?"

"Good but she made me wonder about something. When they were flying back to base with General, she said to him that you are amazing girl. My father told her to not bother about you. Jules, did he say something to you? Is there anything I should know?"

She stopped and sat at bench. Light from park lantern enlighten her face. She was tipsy after few beers. Sam stood in front of her . She turned her head up and rolled her eyes.

"Sam, there's nothing you should worry about. Your Mom is great, father strict but I'm fine. Really. Let's just forget about that weekend ok?"

"You sure about this?" he asked holding her face in his hand

"Yes. …. You know I want to apologize you for leaving you so horny on Saturday, it wasn't fair."

This time it was Sam that rolled his eyes and smiled

"Well…I survived that and .. .." he couldn't finished sentence because he saw how Jules hand unbuttoned his jeans and she closed her face to his penis.

"Jules what do you…"

"I want to reward you my terrible behavior. Just relax, ok?" she laid a kiss on his penis.

"Jules you don't have to…" his words stuck in his throat when he felt his masculinity inside her mouth "Jules that's a bribe..."

Warm lips were licking him like a lollipop , her head was going back and front rising his excitement. She was sucking him smoothly. He put his hand on her head to get a bit of control. They didn't even realized that it started to rain heavily. Their clothes quickly soaked. Jules loose blouse now just glued to her body. Her mini skirt stuck to her legs showing how slender they were. Sam looked from above at Jules and stopped her. He moved his face closer to hers and said:

"I was jealous about Brad today.. That rookie gets on my nerves…." Sam's hand touched Jules' wet blouse . He squeezed her breast few times, making Jules moan. He felt how her nipple became hard and she trembled saying "I want you Sam".

There wasn't a need to repeat that to him. He turned her around and leaned on the bench. Jules bent, and she was waiting for his move. He pulled hers wet from rain skirt up and looked at her smooth athletic buttocks . Sam ran his tongue over her clitoris . Sour taste of rain mixed with her sweet juices . Her legs buckled at the knees. She turned her face to him with begging eyes. He moved a thin strip of strings standing on his way and by one firmly move slipped into her. She moaned with pleasure feeling him inside. Sam put his hands on her hips and started to move gently. He saw how her wet strands of hair were hopping rhythmically. Rain caused that he was sliding to her easily. Faster… deeper…harder – she moaned almost begging. He accelerated his moves causing faster Jules' breathing. He felt how her body start to tremble, but he wanted to slow it down.

Sam came out of her causing a groan of discontent from her side. He sat on bench and clapped his legs meaningfully. She jumped on him. He unbuttoned her wet blouse and bra releasing her firm breasts outside. Her breasts were perfect and now they were glistened wet from the rain. Jules started to move up and down making the breasts began to sway.

"Finish it sweetheart " he whispered . She began to ride him like on a wild horse. Her eyes were burning , he felt how her inside muscles tremble and she started to get shivers all over her tiny body. With blurred eyes she glanced at him and said: "Scorpio… "

Few seconds later he felt how his body a load. She bent back letting him to hold her . After few moments she put her head on his shoulder and whispered:

"Did I convince you that I'm ok?"

Sex at stormy Monday night dismissed for a while their worries…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Actually I never asked you do you fancy my spicey scenes between Sam And Jules. If you feel not too good with them I can stop adding them to chapters. Just let me know .

I almost wrote next chapter so I will add it asap :)


	5. Octopus, shimps, shellfish and lobster

**A/N:** As i promised second update today. This chapter is quite short but significant . N'Joy!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing changed . I still don't own Flashpoint :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>CHAPTER V - OCTOPUS, SHRIMPS, SHELLFISH AND LOBSTER<em>****

***about three months later***

This Wednesday morning started for team one from physical exercises. Sam and Ed were lifting the weights, Raf and Greg were running on treadmills and Spike was doing crunches on a bench. Jules came to the gym a bit late. She had dark circles under her eyes and pale skin.

"Jules, you're late" Ed said without looking at her

"Sorry" she murmured and sat on a training bike taking a sip of water.

"Jules you look tired, you ok?" Greg asked while running.

"I'm ok" she mumbled and began pedaling.

Spike took a break and sat on bench. He blinked to Sam and said smiling : "It's your fault Samtastic, does it?"

Team burst out laughing but Jules just rolled her eyes and kept on pedaling.

Sam sighed and wanted to say something to Spike when he saw Jules jumping off the bike . She was holding her mouth and run to her changing room. Everyone stopped exercising following her by their eyes. After moment their redirected their eyes on Sam.

"What's going on with her?" Greg asked

Sam stood up and spread his hands helplessly.

"Seafood pizza . We got it for dinner yesterday .She got these sickness all morning. "

Ed wiped the sweat from his forehead and asked:

"Sammo, you sure it's pizza fault?"

Sam shrugged his arms and looked with a dumb face at Lane.

"What else it can be?"

* * *

><p>When Jules came back Greg asked her if she want to take a day off. She refused saying that she was feeling much better now.<p>

When they had finished at gym, they transferred outside to practice rappelling. They were paired. The last pair was Jules and Spike. These two were standing next to the edge tying the harness to slide down when Jules swayed dangerously back. Spike grabbed her arm saving her before falling down.

"Jesus Christ Jules!" he shout "If you want to check how fast I can catch you, it wasn't funny joke. I thought you will faint!"

She shook her head rapidly and said:

"Sorry Spike, I felt a bit dizzy today. I will never eat seafood again . I'm dying today" she rolled her eyes "Can you keep this situation for yourself please?"

He nodded and patted her on the shoulder. They were about to rappel when they heard the voice of Winnie from the speakers.

_Team One, hot call._

_Suit up._

_Two known gunned subjects, eight hostages._

_High school at Copper street._

* * *

><p>When they arrived to school the principal told them about situation inside. Parker decided to keep Spike in truck. Ed split the rest of team.<p>

"Jules you check the boiling room, Sam you Sierra one , Raf you with me to the gym. Spike to the truck."

"Copy that" team spread out.

Raf and Ed easily took care of subjects in gym and released the hostages. While they were walking back they heard Jules yell in ears:

"One more gunman at a boiling room!"

"Sam you still Sierra . Secure from roof the back door of boiling room." Greg ordered "Raf , Ed go to Jules"

"I lost him" Jules whispered "The light is so dimmed here…."

"Jules , we're in . Subject didn't go out from boiling room" Ed assumed "He is still out there"

"I found his gun" Raf said

"Put your hands up! I want to see them" suddenly Jules yelled "I said stay there!"

"Jules, we're ten seconds from you!" she heard Lane's voice

She came closer to subject to handcuff him but he took his chance and kicked her hard in stomach.

"Shit …" Jules bent but she but made a counter-attack and knocked him to the floor.

"Jules status!" Greg called her hearing the sounds of fighting

"No harm! Subject secured" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Ed and Raf joined her. Jules handed man to Raf and holding her hand on stomach she said to Ed : "That jackass kicked me really hard ."

"Constable Callaghan, being in relationship with Constable Braddock reduced your level of vocabulary" he expressed his amusement about her new glossary .They heard laughs of the other team members in the handset. Jules went before Ed from boiling room silently groaning because of kick.

"Jules, you just don't move. Boss we need an EMS, now." Ed said scared stiff

Ed looked at the pale face Jules. Her clean cool pants started to change color to crimson one. She was bleeding heavily from her vagina. Lane took her in his arms and started to run with her toward the ambulance.

"Ed what's wrong? Jules? What the hell is going on?" terrified Sam's voice can be heard in handset .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **:):):) Any ideas what will happen next?


	6. Blue Butterfly

**Disclaimer:** Surprise, surprise, surprise** . **I still don't own Flashpoint :)

**A/N:** Today I'm gonna just say ... read and review :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER VI - BLUE BUTTERFLY<em>**

Sam felt like the stairs will never end. He was running down the stairs as fast as he could . He heard some scratches of team conversation that didn't tell him anything. Suddenly the silence remain in his handset. His heart stopped for a moment.

_'They changed the channels'_ he thought. He knew that the last time they changed channels before someone from the team was when Lew stepped on land mine. Cold sweat covered his forehead. He jumped two steps to be faster at the exit. When finally he opened with great force the door bright daylight blinded him. His eyes needed a few seconds to adjust to the light. When his vision became not blurred anymore he ran to his teammates. He didn't see ambulance anywhere or Jules. He noticed stains from blood on Ed's pants. He ran between guys desperately looking for Jules.

"Where is she? Ed what happened?" Sam asked frightened. Ed grabbed Sam by his bulletproof vest and pinned him to truck.

"How you can be so irresponsible Sam? Why did you let her to take a part in call? In her condition?" he yelled "Jesus Sam , at least you should ask her to stay in a truck! Fuck!"

He punch the truck's door .Sam didn't even tried to wrestle with Ed, he was just looking at him with frightened face. Greg pulled Ed from Sam trying to calm him down.

"How far is she?" Boss asked

Sam just shook his head and said : "What are you people talking about?"

Ed came closer to him and said:

"Are you stupid or blind Braddock? You're old enough to have sex without protection and not old enough to notice that your girlfriend is pregnant? God Sam , where do you keep your brain? In your pants?"

Sam was staring at his teammate without saying a word. Thoughts just were running in his head. '_pregnancy, Jules, child, how?'_. He couldn't say anything more than quiet : "I didn't know about anything". Ed was trying to cool himself down , Greg just rubbed his bald head and said to Sam:

"Sam, we are not sure that she is pregnant. But all signs shows that she IS pregnant. Unfortunately, the kick while fight caused that she started to bleed. She may miscarry this child…."

"God..." Sam's hands has started to shake

"Calm down Sam" Parker patted his arm "The paramedics took her to hospital . Steve was in ambulance so he will take care of her. We should go there…She'll be fine. Jules is a strong woman. The strongest I know…".

* * *

><p>Whole team entered to the hospital lobby. Sam saw Nathalie standing next to coffee machine. She came to him and fell on his neck .<p>

"Sammy! Spike called me. They don't want to tell me about Jules condition… I'm not her family." Nat was sobbing .

The doctor came to SRU group standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Are you Miss Callaghan relatives?"

Boss stepped out saying: "We're her teammates. We're her family. How is she?"

Doctor looked at them and turned around and said:

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anything. If you wanna help find the father of her child."

Sam awoke from lethargy and grabbed the doctor's hand

"I'm the father. Can I see her? How is she? How is... my child?"

"She is stable, but she lost a lot of blood. Next forty eight hour will be crucial for maintaining the pregnancy. We gave her a special medication but now everything depends on her body. " doctor sighed "You may see her, but don't stress her a lot."

"Doctor, ummm, which week is it?"

Doctor smiled "Ninth just started ".

Greg patted Sam's back and said "Have faith Sam, you just have faith. We will wait for you here. Go to her."

Doctor led Sam to Jules's room. He stopped by the door and said : "Our paramedic Steve is with her now. I think you should know him. He said that he is her friend"

Sam quietly entered the door. Steve stood up from a chair and came to Sam

"She has been sleeping all the time." he whispered "She will be fine. She…they will be fine Sam."

"Thanks Steve for watching over her." Sam said and stepped closer to Jules bed.

Steve left the room leaving them alone. Sam gently touched Jules' cheek and said:

"Hey Jules, hey sweetheart…." tears were running from his eyes "I'm so, so sorry. I should have protected you….both of you…"

He hid his face in his hands. Suddenly he felt warm hand on his and heard a weak voice:

"Don't you dare to cry in front of me, Braddock."

He looked at Jules. She was staring at him with her hazelnut eyes. He tried to pulled up herself but she just moaned and hold her stomach.

"Easy Jules. You have to rest now. I'm gonna help you in anything you want, sweetheart." Sam kissed her lips softly. She looked at him and said:

"I'm sorry Sam. I should her told you that something is going on with me... But I just thought that I'm late because of heavy training…God , I am so stupid…"

"Hey, you are not stupid, sweetheart. You are my treasure. And now you gonna make me Daddy " Sam grinned happily .

"We didn't plan it Sam. You sure about this?"

"Jules, that is the best that could pop unplanned for us . I love you both so much " he put his hand on her stomach. Jules smiled widely.

"I should go to guys and tell them about your condition. They were scared stiff when they saw you bleeding" Sam kissed Jules hand and said "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Smell of coffee woke Jules up:<p>

"Gosh, Sam. What's that smell? It stinks. I'm gonna vomit if you won't take it from here"

Sam pour down coffee to sink.

"Sorry sweetheart. I have to get used to new circumstances I think. Guys were sending you hugs. They will pop in here tomorrow, Wordy will come too"

"Wordy" Jules smirked "If he will touch my bump we will have a daughter for sure."

They both laughed and Sam said:

"When it comes to me It can be small copy of you Jules. I really don't mind ."

"But with your blue eyes" Jules blinked

"Jules ...my Dad called" Sam muttered "Well... he knows about pregnancy"

"I bet he's not too happy" Jules' voice became sharp

"On the contrary" Sam said "He told me that he pulled some strings and arranged for you a place in the best military hospital in Canada. He said that his grandson have to get the best medical care in the country."

Jules almost drop spoon with jelly from her mouth while listening to Sam's monologue.

"He said that as soon as your health will improve enough to transport you, he will send a helicopter to get you there. Of course if you agree…"

Jules nodded and laid down.

"Whatever it takes for greater good of our child , Sam...Now...sorry, but I'm tired . I will go to sleep. By the way , you should do the same."

He shook his head saying that he will stay with her.

"Sam! Go to home. Take a sleep, and a shower. You stink" she smirked

"Ok then , I surrender, see you in the morning." Sam kissed her softly and headed to door.

* * *

><p>"Hello Daddy to be!" Wordy patted Sam's arm "How was your sleep? Sleep as much as you can. When the baby will be born, you will be dreaming to sleep through all night"<p>

Sam greeted to Wordy and looked and Spike that entered to hospital lobby. He was carrying a bunch of balloons .

"Don't you think it's a bit too early for that Spike?" Ed smirked looking at balloons.

"Jules will love it. I'm gonna be an uncle!" Spike was cheering

Greg smiled and turned to Sam : "Sam, can we visit her?"

"She will be thrilled" Sam replied

Whole team chattering entered Jules' room. All stood in the doorway surprised looking at empty bed. Nurse was making a bed.

"Where is she? " Sam asked

"Oh, I remember you. You are her boyfriend right." the nurse looked at him "I think you should talk with doctor."

Sam dropped the bottle with water and ran to doctor's room. Whole team followed him. He came inside alone. Team didn't heard anything but they were looking at each other worried. After ten minutes Sam came out. He was pale as wall. His lips started to tremble. He helplessly fell to his knees and began to sob.

"Jules….about 5 a.m. miscarried…" his was hiding his face in hands "We lost our baby…".

Ed sat on a chair helplessly , Spike released balloons from his hand. Wordy and Raf unbelieving was staring at Sam . Boss knelt down next to Sam and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sam… you got to be strong now..for her… she needs you … " Ed's voice started to crackle "You know that I treat her like a daughter . You have to be strong for her."

Sam wiped his tears and walked towards the room in intensive care where Jules was lying .

She was lying on a bed looking at the ceiling. When she realized that Sam entered she whispered.

"I lost our baby Sam. I lost our Blue Butterfly.."

She wasn't crying. Her voice was steady and she was staring blankly at one point.

"How can I help You Jules? You know I'm here for you"

"I'm ok Sam. Really. I'm Ok."

"Jules…."

"Sam, Just stop… I'm ok and I need to be alone now. Please go back to home . Tomorrow I get a discharge from the hospital so please come after me" she turned her empty eyes on him "Don't worry Sam, I'm fine."

* * *

><p><strong> AN** I know I'm bad person :) I just had to spin off this story a bit :)_  
><em>


	7. Not Romeo, Not Juliet

**A/N :** This chapter is quite long so hopefully you won't fall asleep :)

Thank You for your reviews! It means a lot for me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint

* * *

><p><em><strong> <strong><em>CHAPTER VII - NOT ROMEO, NOT JULIET<em>****_

***two months later***

"Damn it !" Jules cursed silently when a plate fell to the floor and crashed into several pieces. She knelt down to pick it up when Sam came home.

"Hey Jules, I bought something for you ….ouch … you ok?" he asked when he saw crashed plate a drops of fresh blood on a floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The plate was wet and it slipped from my hand. I cut my finger while picking it up. "

Sam stepped closer to cupboard and took plaster from first aid kit. He poured with hydrogen peroxide her wound and taped it by plaster.

"It was unnecessary Dr House" she smirked "What have you got for me?"

Sam pull out tiny bag and gave it to surprised Jules. Inside she found golden pendant with flower ornaments and small shiny zircons

"I know that maybe it's too girly for you but…"

"I like it .Thank you, Sam. Besides I should have some girl's stuff " she said bitterly "Sit down, I almost finished dinner."

Jules went to the cutting board and began to slice the tomatoes. Along her way she took from fridge her favorite Molson Canadian Premium Lager. She opened it and took big sip of beer.

Sam sat on a chair behind the counter and looked at her. She was slicing quickly tomatoes, then cucumbers. Like a machine . She was dispassionately, mechanically cutting vegetables and tossing them into a bowl without saying a word.

"Can you pass me new one?" Jules lifted empty bottle

"I think you got enough Jules" . Rhythmic sound of slicing cucumbers stopped and hazelnut eyes were furiously looking at him.

"What it suppose to mean Sam? "

Sam sighed and trying to choose words well said:

"Lately , you are drinking a beer quite often. After every shift you are drinking four or more beers. I'm worried about you."

"Oh , so I can't relax a bit?" her eyes began to closely follow the words that came out of his mouth.

"It's just you have never been drinking so much…"

Her hand tightened on the knife shaft. She picked it up and hammered in lying on cutting board onion.

"So I'm an alcoholic in your belief" she began to quickly chop vegetable

"It's not like that Jules" Sam shook his head "since you miscarried ..…"

She stopped to slice. Her hand with knife hung in the air and she hissed:

"I know what you want to tell me Sam. I have told you that I'm ok. " she looked at him with cold eyes and began slowly and clearly to articulate each word "I .GOT. IT .OVER. WITH.!"

Sam grabbed her hand gently and said softly:

"You're not , Jules. We have never talked about it. You are …..shutting down inside of you. If you don't want to talk with me, talk with somebody else." he took from his pocket a business card "It is a very good psychiatrist. She's a woman. Just talk with her Jules, please…."

She shook her arm from his grip and took two steps back . Her eyes blazed with anger

"You're sending me to shrink? "

Jules lifted hand with knife and tossed it to sink. Metallic sound of a knife thrown into the sink was whirring in the air. She took off her apron and put on her green sweater:

"I've lost my appetite " she said and slammed the exit door

* * *

><p>"Boss can we talk ? " Sam came to briefing room while Greg was preparing files for debrief.<p>

Parker looked at his subordinate

"Sam has become an early bird " he said and smiled "Jules has a good influence on you . What do you want to talk about? You want some day off to take Jules out?""

Sam glanced at Greg with sadness and sighed

I would like to talk with you in such a case, Boss." Sam sat on a chair "Unfortunately this is not so easy, Boss."

Greg stopped browsing the schedule for coming shift and looked worried at Sam .

"What's going on Sam?"

Sam put his hands on his knees and folded his fingers together.

"It's just…I.. " Sam was struggling with himself and stabbed his gaze to the floor "I'm worried about Jules since she came back to team after miscarriage…"

Boss put his hand on Sam's shoulder and said

"You shouldn't have to worry about her . She passed her the psychological and physical tests with flying colors. Jules is extremely strong personality. She handle with situation that emerged …"

Sam lifted his eyes on Greg

"I don't think so, Boss. Her attitude at work is impeccable, I can see that but when she is going back home…Sam hung his voice unsteady."

Greg moved his chair closer to Sam's and sat next to him. Sam crossed his hands on neck and leaned his head back.

"Talk to me Sam. What's wrong?"

Sam rubbed his head and blurted out a torrent of words from his mouth.

"Jules, can't get over miscarriage. Since she left hospital she is different. She is doing mechanically her daily chores. We are not talking too much, not to mention about the sex. It's like she is building some solid shield around her."

Greg sighed and tried to comfort Sam:

"Sam, even that she is a perfect member of SRU team, she is also a woman. Jules is…."

_Team one hot call, gear up_ Winnie's voice interrupted the conversation.

Team members ran out of the changing room.

"We will finish our talk after call, Sam" Greg lift up from chair.

"Winnie what do we have?" Ed asked

"Woman locked herself at indoor pool with a hostage. It's at Finley's mansion at Bluebottle street. I will keep informing you."

* * *

><p>SUVs drove up to the driveway to the house where someone held hostage.<p>

"Jules try to gather some information from neighbors , Ed, I want to have eyes there. Sam you are Sierra one. Swimming pool is surrounded by trees, but try to find the Sierra position."

"Copy that" team spread out to their jobs.

"Boss we got eyes."

On the swimming pool blond woman was holding a gun . She was gesticulating and shouting at a man tied to a chair.

"Boss, I found a man saying that woman's name is Julia Wilkinson ."

"Good work Jules, Spike try to fish out some information about that woman." Greg had coordinated the actions "and connect me with the phone in the pool. Ed try to approach her as close as possible but that remain unnoticed. "

"Boss" Spike said "I think it's personal thing. A week ago Julia's daughter drown in Finley's pool. According to the testimony of Martin Finley , his daughter and Samantha Wilkinson were playing in the garden. He went to get ice cream for the girls and when he back Samantha was gone. His daughter told him that she went to swimming pool. Martin found her at the bottom of swimming pool. Girl could not be saved. Her funeral was yesterday."

"What about husband of Julia?" Greg asked

"Died in Iraq last month . He was a soldier and he was shot by terrorists. "

Greg took off his cap and rubbed his bald head. He picked up the phone and rang to the pool.

Parker had seen that she was struggling with herself to pick up the phone . After few rings she picked it up.

"Mrs Wilkinson, thank you for answering the phone. My name is Greg Parker and I am from Strategic Response Unit. Can we talk?"

Boss was observing the pool area in the preview monitor. Woman was definitely unstable emotionally.

"Go away! You don't understand what he had done to me!" She shouted

"Julia, can you explain me why…."

"What for? You're man , you won't understand what I feel! You will be defending him!" She yelled and threw the phone into the water.

"Boss I got a solution" Sam whispered

"Let me talk to her Boss" Jules asked "She don't want to talk with man, she is in pain now. Let me try to talk with her. I can do it Boss. I can make a connection."

Boss glanced at Jules and responded:

"Fine, just be careful. She lost her husband and daughter. She has nothing to loose now. Ed cover her."

Jules nodded and ran towards the swimming pool.

"Julia , hi can we talk " Jules softly asked crying woman .

"Who are you? Go away!"

"My name is Jules Callaghan and I'm here to help you. Can we just talk?"

Blond woman looked in truthful eyes of Jules and said.

"Ok, but he has to go out" Julia pointed his finger at Ed standing behind Jules.

Jules nodded to Ed to pull back behind the door.

"Julia I did what you asked for can You lower your weapon please?"

Woman lowered the gun barrel down.

"Thank You. Now, can you tell me why you tied this man and want to hurt him?"

"He killed my daughter! He let her to die in this cold water. He deserve to die!" her hands were shaking.

"Julia it was an accident.."

"Do you have children Jules?" Mrs Wilkinson inquired

Jules heart froze. She felt how cold sweat drops appear to her forehead.

"No, I don't have." she responded sadly

"So you have no idea what I am talking about. I lost my husband, now I lost my..our daughter. When my husband was leaving on a mission to Iraq, I promised Samuel that I would take care of our daughter for the two of us… And I let him down" Julia raised her weapon

'Jules she is escalating' Boss said worried

'I got the solution' Sam confirmed

'Boss, I can do it. Give few more moments' Jules asked

'Fine Jules, but if she will escalate more Sam is on the position. He's got Scorpio but it's you call Jules.'

'Thanks Boss' she whispered

"Julia you don't let him down, it was an accident" Jules turned to Julia

"It wasn't an accident. He shouldn't leave girls alone. He should had an eye on my Sammy, he should lock the door to swimming pool. He deserves to die! Besides " Mrs Wilkinson looked at Jules waving with loaded gun "there's no point for me to explain all of this to you. You don't understand me…You just don't know what is the feeling when you are loosing your baby!"

"Actually I do Julia!" Jules raised her voice a bit "Look at me Julia. Look at me."Jules pulled out from her pocket small black and white photo of an ultrasound. "I lost child as well . I have miscarried two months ago so I know how it is to feel emptiness in heart .Look at this. I'm not lying to you. There's my name on it…"

Julia lowered her weapon and looked at Jules photo.

'Jules you are getting too personal on it' Greg whispered silently

"Can you release Martin please Julia. He has a daughter waiting for him" Jules asked using of Julia's calm moment. "We can talk just between ourselves. My almost got the same names and we both love men that are named Sam. Julia please, will you release Martin?"

Julia has nodded and stepped back from chair. Jules untied shocked Martin and passed him to Raf. When she turned around Julia had directed gun to her own head

"I have nothing left…nowhere to go… " Julia was sobbing

"Julia , listen to me!" Jules said "I know what you feel..."

"No,no, no… " Mrs Wilkinson was shaking her head "You have job, man….you will have more children with him. My Sam is dead"

"Let me tell you something Julia. You're wrong. Miscarriage was my fault. I should earlier got to know that I'm pregnant. I should have stayed in truck while that call. But I didn't. And I lost my child. Every time I woke in the morning I am hoping that miscarriage was just a bad dream. But it wasn't." Jules was crying "You know what is the worst thing Julia? The fact that I have to admit to myself that Sam's father was right. I can't be perfect woman for Sam. I'm not feminine enough. We may make a good team together but I can't be ideal woman for him. If my body could not keep this pregnancy I'm not worth Sam's feeling. I feel so worthless…"

'Jules…' Sam's voice could be heard in headset.

"Julia, you can go to your daughter grave, and I have nothing more but this one ultrasound photo . " Jules was continuing her confession crying "Please Julia, give me the gun.."

Julia was staring at SRU officer that was shaking and crying. They both were in pain. She passed the gun to Jules and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry … " she whispered to Jules ear.

Ed came closer and took Mrs Wilkinson . Jules sat on a chair and was staring at ultrasound photo. After few moments she felt hand on her shoulder. It was Greg. She wiped her cheeks wet with tears and said bitterly :

"I want to quit Boss."

* * *

><p>"Jules , to briefing room ! " Ed yelled at Jules that almost ran to her changing room. Winnie and Donna looked shocked at returning from call Team One.<p>

"I said I'm fed up of it ! " she shout back .

Ed and Raf grabbed her by her legs and arms and carried her to briefing room

"Don't disturb us" Greg said to Winnie and closed the door to briefing room .

Everyone gathered around Jules. Only Sam was standing by the door. He was still under the influence of Jules confession.

"I don't want to be a part of this team. I am the weakest link, I allowed to my feelings affect on me" she was sitting on a chair helplessly "I can't be trusted anymore"

"Jules , you are heart of this team." Greg said softly

"Oh, come on Boss " she smirked bitterly "You know that I shouldn't have show my personal life during call..."

"Jules , you saved them both " Spike said "You're the best.."

"Spike, thanks but I'm way from being best. I'm flawed member of this team. You are putting your life in my hands. I just can't let to all of you to risk your life."

"Jules" Ed leaned to Jules "I know you are in pain after miscarriage. You know you can always talk to Sophie..."

Jules looked at Ed and said : "I know but it's just …"

"Jules, why you didn't tell me all of this earlier?" Sam said the first time since team left the mansion. "About your feelings? About General thoughts? Why?"

Silence remained in briefing room . It was so quiet that almost you could heart heartbeats of everyone.

"Would it change something?" she replied "It's not gonna go away Sam. This emptiness in my heart. Disappointment of myself. I can't do this anymore."

Sam couldn't say a sound. The words stuck in his throat

Jules stood up and put her gun and badge on table .

"Jules, I won't give you up that easy. We all don't " Greg looked at Jules "Take two weeks off. Think about it."

"It doesn't change anything Boss" she said "I won't come back."

"Think about it. " Parker suggested "I will put on your behalf papers for vacation. When they will expire, you will decide what to do."

"Fine" Jules rolled her eyes and walked to door

When she was passing Sam he grabbed her hand

"Jules, please don't go" his voice was almost begging "Marry me Jules..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** : _All I can say now is **TBC** :)


	8. Frame of Mind

**A/N : **This chapter will be short . I'm gonna give you take a rest after lat one which was quite long :)

Special thanks to **HappyDaysAreHereAgain **. You rock girl, you know it right? :)

N'joy reading next chapter People :) !

**Disclaimer :** still, Flashpoint isn't mine :(

* * *

><p><strong> <em>CHAPTER VIII - FRAME OF MIND<em>**

"Perfect timing, Samtastic" Spike muttered under his breath.

Ed stared at him as though he were five years old. All of them were waiting in silence for Jules to respond. She was standing completely still... not even a small move could be seen.

"I mean it, Jules" Sam said softly "Marry me."

She turned her head to him.

"Sam" she whispered. "Only God knows how much I want to hear that from you. ..but now..." she escaped from his grip. "I just can't be your wife knowing that I'm so imperfect. You need a woman that can be your safe haven, a woman that can comfort you after work and give you family... and every day when I look in mirror I see a person unworthy of the feelings you give me..."

"Jules... you're my world." Sam was trying to keep her. "there's no life without you, Jules, sweetheart ."

"Stop it, Sam." Her eyes were looking at him fearlessly. "Just save it..."

Jules ran right out the door, leaving Sam behind . He wanted to chase her but he was being restrained by someone's strong arms.

"Give her some time, Sam" Ed said. "She needs to spend some time with herself."

Sam sat on chair and looking at Jules' badge.

"You can't get rid of me so easily." He whispered. "I won't give you up, Jules ..."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" A sweet, womanly voice resounded through the phone.<p>

"Mom, it's me , Sam."

"Sammy, sweetheart! It is so nice to hear from you! How are you? How's Jules doing?"

Sam hesitated for a moment, unsure what to respond.

"I'm good. Mom, I haven't got much time. I will start my shift soon- is the General around somewhere? I want to talk with him for a minute."

He heard his mother was calling the General to the phone. Rhythmic foosteps became louder and a lower, manly voice could soon be heard through the handset.

"Samuel! What a surprise. Have you changed your mind about my offer? The position overseas is still available..."

"How could you tell Jules that she's not an appropriate woman for me?"

"So she complained about me? What a childish behavior. Well, exactly as I'd expect..."

"Stop it!" For the very first time, Sam yelled at his father. "I don't want to hear you insulting Jules anymore. Change your attitude toward Jules or you can forget that you have a son..."

Sam hung up and threw his phone onto his bag. He punched his locker in heated anger a few times before he realized that Greg was standing behind him.

"Does it help?" Greg asked, looked at him.

"Sorry Boss... I feel as if I'm sitting on a bomb right now. By the way can you tell me what my father's visit here was about when he came with Holleran?"

Greg glanced at Sam and sighed.

"I really shouldn't be telling this to you Sam... But if this will help you to clear your mind a bit, your Father wanted to get you overseas and he asked me to convince you to do it."

Sam looked at Parker and rolled his eyes.

No worries, Sam. I've told him that you are making your choices by yourself. But I won't push you to leave Team One because that's what General Braddock wants. We are your family... Besides, I don't suppose that Jules will be happy to let you go overseas." Greg smiled bitterly "So , Sam, has she telephoned you? It's more than a week since Jules left."

Sam sat on a bench and shook his head.

"She's not answering her phone... She just took some stuff from home and vanished. I have no signs about her… Boss, I haven't even got a clue where she is."

Parker sat next to Sam and looked at him with fatherly eyes.

"Well, I think it's high time that you two have a talk about whole situation. So I have an idea. Of course, I don't want to force you into anything- but you know that Spike can locate her cell phone if you ask him, right?" Parker smirked and patted Sam's shoulder. "But I'm not pushing you into anything. I'm just saying Sam... just saying."

After shift Sam asked Spike to stay a moment. He was having a heated internal debate on whether to even ask him or not- in the end, the question just burst right out of his mouth.

"Will you track Jules' number, Spike? Or find any signs of her from last week?"

Spike looked at Sam with friendly eyes and said:

I thought you'd never asked, man" he smiled "Don't worry, I'll find her . She's important for me too. Both of you are my family... Let's go."

Spike smiled and dragged Sam to the computer room. When they got there, Spike began his techy-hokey-pokey thing on computer. Sam got a feeling that all of this took so much time... He just want to know where she was.

"Got ya !" Spike lifted his hands up in a victory gesture "Her last log on her cell phone was in Medicine Hat, Alberta."

"Jules went back home?" Sam asked, sounding surprised**.**

He turned around and strolled around the room. His thoughts were blurry . "Why would she go back to her home?"

"Oh...Ouch." Spike murmured silently.

"What do you mean by 'ouch', Spike?" Sam came closer to his teammate.

Spike looked at him with huge eyes and slowly began to speak.

"Sam... I found her flight reservation that she made last week."

"So?" Sam was staring at Spike

"She made the reservation for two."

"Two?" Sam looked surprised "I'm here... so who is with her now?"

"You won't like it Sam." Spike sighed "It's Steve... Steve Morgan".

* * *

><p><strong>A-N<strong>_ : _Alright people , let's play with Steve now :) Reviews are more than welcome ! :)


	9. Dancing InBetween

** A/N**: It's been few days since my last update so hopefully you will like my new chapter .

Special Thanks to **vguz04 , steph1030** , **SYuuri** and **oldtvlover ** for yours reviews.

Thanks all of You that you are still interested in my story.

**Disclaimer: ** don't own Flashpoint or Amy Jo Johnson's songs. Everything else though is mine ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER IX - DANCING IN-BETWEEN<strong>_

The Air Canada Beechcraft 1900 , a 19-passenger, pressurized twin-engine turboprop airplane has already been in the air for about twenty minutes.

'Half an hour**,** Sam thought**,** and I will walk on the ground of the famous Gas City' .

He leaned his head back onto the headrest of the airplane seat. He was exhausted, having endured two transit flights already. First he made flight from Toronto to Winnipeg, then he caught a flight to Calgary, and finally he was sitting on the plane to Medicine Hat.

_'Would you like something to drink, Sir?' _The voice of the stewardess sounded like Tinker Bell's, from Peter Pan. Sam glanced at blonde flight attendant and smiled. '_Soda will be great, thank you.'_

The young woman passed him a can of soda and gave him a soft blanket .

_'I suggest you sleep for a little while, Sir. You look very tired.' _Sam nodded and wrapped himself in the cover. He rubbed his eyes and took a sip of his soda.

Yes, indeed, he was tired as hell. Since yesterday, when Spike told him that Steve went with Jules to Medicine Hat, he couldn't close his eyes for even a second. The team had the weekend off - it was a blessing in diguise. It permitted him to see own eyes what is happening now in Medicine Hat. Though at times he was afraid of what might be taking place.

Jules knew Steve for a long time, since her times as a teenager. Sam knew that Steve had a thing for her, a feeling big enough to let her go after he was shot in restaurant. Nevertheless, love does not rust like that. You just can't forget about someone of that caliber. You can't forget Jules. She was just... unforgettable. Anyway, Sam found out about this the hard way when he tried to erase Jules from his heart after she dumped him . Jules was like a cocaine for a junkie. When you've tried her once, you just want her more. Jules. The longer she wasn't next to you, the more of her you craved .

Yes, he had to admit it. He was addicted to her. Obsessed with smell of her skin, her voice, her big smile, her truthful eyes. However, what if Steve couldn't forget about her either? She was on the edge. Jules lost her baby, the General was messing in her head- she was so fragile now. What if Steve took his chance to get Jules back? What if Jules saw Steve in her big picture now? Was it possible? Would she dump Sam- again?

_'__Please fasten your seatbelts, we're about to land.' _Tinker Bell interrupted Sam's blurry thoughts. A few minutes later, he felt the landing gear touch the hard surface of the runway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*at the same time, in Medicine Hat, downtown*<strong>_

The South Saskatchewan River bank promenade wasn't very crowded this afternoon . Only a few families were strolling around with children. Some pairs were walking, holding hands, or feeding ducks at river bank.

Jules and Steve were sitting, chatting at bench. Warm wind blew through Jules' dark curls, making a pretty big mess on top of her head. She ran her fingers through her hair before going back to the ice cream that she was eating. Jules took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, eyes wide open .

'_God , I miss this view.' _she smiled and licked her ice cream '_It always calms me down. I used to come here with my Dad when we moved here. I remember how I rode on my red bike really, really fast- he was always was so scared that I would fall into the river.' _She faltered, eyes losing a little brightness as she sighed_ 'Those were the happy days.'_

'_Unfortunately, growing up rips children from their innocence... It brings them problems" _Steve said, looking at Jules. She glanced at him with her big hazelnut eyes.

_'__Steve, thank you for what are you doing for me. I was so broken a week ago and I haven't got a clue where to go. You let me stay at your home in Toronto and later on you came here with me. I just shouldn't be putting my problems on your shoulders' _she said sadly. Cold shivers ran through her body, making her tremble a bit.

Steve took off his denim jacket and passed it to thanked to him and wrapped herself in it.

_'__Jules... We are friends, we've known each other for a long time. Besides, I haven't been in Hat for five years, so it was a good time to take this trip anyhow.' _his voice was calm 'S_o do not feel guilty about anything'_

She smiled to her favorite paramedic in Toronto.

_'__I don't know what to do Steve. I've never felt so torn before. My heart felt like it was bleeding when I left the briefing room, leaving all my teammates. My emotions shouldn't affect to my work.' S_he paused for a minute. '_But I really love my job, I love my life'_

_'__And Sam.' _Steve interjected.

_'Umm… yeah. But I shouldn't be with him . His father had it right. I'm not suitable woman for him. I am not feminine enough. I just don't fit in with the Braddock family. I'm not good enough. What's more, I lost our baby...'_

Steve grabbed her shaking hand and gently patted her back.

_'__Shhh… just calm down. Listen to me Jules, nobody goes through a problem that is so hard they can't recover. You just need time to get through this. To be in harmony with your feelings- your feelings to the team, to yourself and to Sam. Don't waste everything that you have... Just give yourself some time. And if you need a talk, I will be always there for you.' _He caressed her hair smoothly. '_Furthermore, you are the most feminine woman I know. I can make a list of your female advantages if you fancy that. However, it will be a very long list so you'll have to prepare for at least two sheets of paper...'_

Jules laughed loudly and licked her lemon ice cream.

'_At least we will finish our ice cream this time' S_he smiled.

Steve smiled back and brought his thumb up to the corner of her mouth.

_You got some ice cream here.' _Steve wiped the cream from her lips and licked his finger, gazing at Jules. _'Sam is such a lucky guy...'_

Jules dropped her eyes down.

'_It's getting late, Steve.' _she whispered '_We should be heading back to Saamis Heights if we don't want to be late '_

* * *

><p>'<em>Where would you like to go?' <em>The taxi driver asked Sam when he sat in the backseat. Rays of the setting sun lit up Sam's face.

'_Actually…do you know some cozy hotel in town?'_

The middle-aged driver nodded and smiled.

_'__Are you here for business or for fun?'_

Sam hesitated.

'_Sorry for asking...' _He said 'B_ut do you know where Mike Callaghan lives?'_

The cab driver glanced at Sam through the mirror. He looked surprised but he smirked.

_'__Sure I do. Our sons were going to school when they were young. Are you family?'_

'_Sort of.' _Sam answered '_I'm about to visit his family tomorrow morning. Today is a little late, I think.'_

'_Well then... Is good old Mike is doing family reunion or something?'_ The driver giggled. 'A f_ew days ago his daughter showed up. She wasn't here for very long, you know. I saw her yesterday next to City Hall . She looks so much like her mother Rose. Mike can be proud of Julianna, she has grown to be a beautiful woman. She was glowing yesterday... but perhaps it's the Morgan's boy fault.' _the driver grinned again.

Sam glanced at man.

'_You talking about Steve?'_

The man turned his head to Sam while they were waiting for the traffic light to change.

_'__Oh, so you know Steve? He's good boy, isn't he. His parents are so proud of him. He's working in Toronto. He was looking so happy with Callaghan girl yesterday, maybe he'll set up a family soon.. .' _The driver blinked his eyes when the lights changed and pressed on the gas pedal**.**_ 'Besides, Julianna was in high spirits too. You know, they sure do look nice together. My wife said that they are as beautiful as a pair from a Hollywood movie. But you know all of that. You know both of them, right?'_

Sam felt like the blood was pumping through his veins too heavy, pounding and boiling. His heart began to beat faster in his chest and he thought that his brain would explode anytime now. Sam felt a massive weight on his chest- he couldn't breathe. His fists were clenched on his shaking knees, jittery with nervousness and fury. He barely noticed that the taxi stopped at hotel's driveway.

_'__Medicine Hat Inn. You should like this place. If you ask at reception desk about Mike Callaghan, they will show you way to his house. Everyone knows Mike here.'_

Sam paid the fare and walked into the hotel lobby. He was as white as a sheet, pale as a ghost. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Walking up to the front desk, he checked in and went to his room. It was cozy and clean. He took a long shower- maybe, if he scrubbed hard enough, the anger would flow right down his legs along with the soap bubbles. In the end, though, it didn't help at all. Deciding to go out, he threw on a black tee-shirt and jeans and walked down to the lobby. The smiling receptionist recommended a small, family pub at the end of the street as the best place to eat and drink some nice beer.

He walk down the road, heading to the pub. Looking around at the town he perceive it as a pleasant to live. He wondered how his conversation with Jules would go tomorrow. Thoughts were swirling around his whirring brain, making it difficult to concentrate on only one thing.

Entering the pub, Sam noticed the lights were dimmed . On stage, a man was singing some lame song. Next to the stage were few tables packed with people sitting, eating and drinking. He sat with his back to the scene by the bar and ordered a pint of beer and chips . He drank all the beer in one gulp and ordered another one. He was silently chugging his second beer when the man onstage finished his song.

_'Finally, he stopped',_ Sam thought '_Maybe I'll be able to think a little bit now'._ Sam smirked internally and ordered another pint. In the backgroud, he heard someone announce the next song: _Fairway_. He said that the crowd should encourage the performer- because he or she was only singing to fulfill a promise made a long time ago.

_'Great,' _Sam thought. 'A_nother boring singer.'_

After few moments, guitar tones sounded and an angelic woman's voice could be heard. He felt as if it hit his brain, pierced his bubble. He knew that voice. Sam turned his around and glued his eyes to the scene. On a high stool with a guitar in her hand, Jules smiles as she sang. She was wearing light green dress and coffee-colored sweater. Her hair fell loosely on her happy face. She looked absolutely stunning. Her eyes shone as she sang. Sam couldn't move from his chair- her voice seemed to charm him, freeze him. He was trying to slow down his erratic heartbeat by sniper breathing but it didn't help at all. As if he was spellbound, he sat in his chair and listened to Jules sing.

_I'm home again_

_out of control_

_my life is a tangled web_

_not a tangible thing to hold_

_slippin into the fairway again_

_on the edge of a hill_

_where the mummies meet the day_

_I saw a raven of fear_

_that the forest will betray_

_so I stepped to the side of the ledge_

_I held my wings wide_

_give me freedom I said_

_as I stepped from the side_

_slippin into the fairway again_

_pleased to meet the moonlit sun_

_on the brink of the edge of a wave_

_pleased to meet the moonlit sun_

_and follow it to a new day_

_slippin into the fairway again_

_don't be sad said the mummy to the man_

_because if you don't put up a fight_

_you'll never see the scam_

_slippin into the fairway again_

_pleased to meet the moonlit sun_

_on the brink of the edge of a wave_

_pleased to meet the moonlit sun_

_and follow it to a new day_

_slippin into the fairway again_

_SO I STEPPED TO THE SIDE OF THE LEDGE_

_I HELD MY WINGS WIDE_

_GIVE ME FREEDOM I SAID_

_AS I STEPPED FROM THE SIDE_

_I'm home again_

_out of control_

_my life is a tangled web_

_not a tangible thing to hold_

Guitar tones still floated in the air when to his ears came the conversation of two guys sitting next to him

'_Is that Steve's chick?'_

_'__I think so. They came to Hat together. You remember Matt's Callaghan little sister?'_

_'__No way! It's Jules? Sweet lord . I haven't seen her for ages. Well, she's pretty damn hot now...'_

_'__I heard that she's a cop in Toronto, some SWAT team or something like that'_

'_Well I sure wouldn't mind if she'd like to play with my rifle...'_

Both men burst out laughing and gave each other a high five.

Sam wanted to say something to them but the guitar music stopped and people started clapping. He turned his head toward the stage again, mesmerized. Jules was glowing with happiness. She looked calm and relaxed. She was completely different than when he saw her last time. Sam's eyes were following her every move. He was observing every inch of her body . Some people were shaking her hands, someone took the guitar from her hands. Suddenly, Steve appeared with huge bouquet of white roses. He handed her flowers and helped her off the stage . Jules was laughing cheerfully looking at Steve . He wrapped her around his arms and embraced her. Then he gently kissed her on the top of the head. That was too much for Sam. He stood up and headed toward the crowd of people surrounding the two. He broke through the human barricade and at that moment, Jules noticed him.

_'Sam?' _She whispered, not believing her eyes. Steve turned his head around to look at Jules' stricken face.

_'__You son of a bitch!' _ Sam hissed menacingly, and, channeling all his rage into a single punch, slammed his fist square onto Steve's nose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Jelaous Sam is dangerous Sam :) We do like him this way, aren't we?

And yes, I've checked flights from Toronto to Medicine Hat on web . I am addicted to Flashpoint , I admit :)

Review people! Review if i should continue this story :)


	10. Weightless

**A/N**: I want to thank all of you for being here with me, reading it and giving me your precious remarks! It really gives me a massive kick to keep this story going on :) N'Joy new chapter :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or ION. Everything else though is mine

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER X - WEIGHTLESS<em>**

The force of Sam's punch threw Steve down, and he crashed into the nearest table. The weak table crashed into little pieces. A dark stream of blood, crimson red, was running out of Steve's broken nose. The silence at the pub was deafening and everyone was staring at the three of them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jules yelled at Sam as she ran to Steve lying on floor. She wiped the blood from his face with her napkin. The material soaked with blood so quickly she vehemently tried to stop the bleeding

"What I am doing?" Sam asked angrily. "You two were hugging in front of everyone and looking like a happy little couple! I think it is me who should ask you about what you're doing, Jules!"

He didn't care that everyone was looking at him. His hands were still trembling with rage. After few seconds, Sam realized that four men were holding his arms, restraining him. Jules was looking at him with questioning and angry eyes.

"This jackass wants to steal you from me and you are asking what I am doing?" Sam repeated. He was violently trying to break out of the four men's grip. "Jules, Steve is just using the situation! Pretending to be a friend and trying to gain your heart!"

Jules looked at Sam with annoyance.

"You're such an idiot, Sam! You don't even know what you're saying! Steve helped me to understand lots of things." Her eyes were glittering. "Just go Sam, just go. We can talk when you're sober."

Sam stopped struggling with the men. The guys loosened their grips and Sam looked at Jules. All her attention was on Steve, trying to stop the blood flow. She was trying to have him sit upright on a chair and was holding an ice pack on his rapidly bruising nose. Besides, she ran to Steve, not to him.

"Fine" Sam said calmly, looking at her. "I want you to be happy- if this is what you want, I won't stand in your way. I thought we would last forever…" Sam let that hang. "I suppose you don't see me like I see you, Jules..."

Sam turned to Steve.

"You won, Steve..." He said bitterly, eyes barely hiding his anger and pain.

He turned on his heel and walked away from the pub. Everyone started to talk what had just happened- the room began to buzz like a beehive. Steve glanced at Jules, swallowing a trickle of blood on his lip.

"You should go after him, Jules." He said. "He came here for you. Sam cares about you."

Jules, refusing to ignore the still- bleeding injury despite Steve's complaints, pressed the ice firmly onto his nose.

"Sam is tipsy now, I will talk with him tomorrow. He is probably staying in some hotel in the neighborhood. I will find him later on, don't worry."

"Jules, he was just jealous." He sighed. "Actually, I understand him perfectly . Don't be angry at him, Julianna."

She looked at him angrily. He didn't seem to understand.

"He overreacted... Talking is never enough for him. He shouldn't have made a punching bag from you. God, that was such childish behavior from him. I'm so , so sorry about it Steve. I will take you to hospital."

"Don't worry Jules, I'll be fine. I'm paramedic, remember? I can handle it by myself." Steve smiled.

Suddenly young woman ran into bar, yelling.

"Someone call an ambulance, now. A minute ago I saw a young man coming out of here... he was hit by a car!" The woman was screaming. "He flew over the roof and hit the ground."

The bartender was calling for an ambulance as Steve and Jules exchanged frightened glances with each other.

"Hey." Steve stood up. "What did this man looked like?

The woman gazed at Steve and murmured .

"I don't know , it all happen so fast... He walked like a zombie on the road, not even looking around. My God…" The woman was sobbing. Jules, on autopilot, blindly patted her on the shoulder. "Ummm… I guess it was blonde man. I think he was wearing black t-shirt too…"

"Jesus , it's Sam "– Jules shrieked and quickly ran outside .

Outside the building, Jules noticed a crowd of people gathered around the person lying on the road. Her heart was pumping faster as she came closer to the limp man.

"Please God, it can't be Sam" She was whispering. She came closer- her worst nightmares came true. The man lying on floor was Sam. His body was lying motionless in puddle of blood and his left arm was twisted unnaturally. It was broken for sure. Seeing his bloodied body her whole world fell apart like a house of cards. She knelt down to check his heartbeat, immensely relieved when she felt a light pulse. He was unconscious but alive. That's all that mattered at that moment.

"Stand back, Jules" Steve knelt next to Sam. "I'm gonna take care of him till the ambulance comes."

Steve was checking him over, making sure he hadn't gotten any serious injuries, other then his arm. He lightly pushed a still-kneeling Jules away- eventually, she got up and pushed the crowd back to give Steve and Sam more air.

After few moments she heard the siren of oncoming ambulance and, once the vehicle stopped moving, two paramedics jumped out.

"He's got probably broken rib so be careful." Steve said to them when they laid him on stretchers. Steve waved at Jules who was terrified by whole situation .

"The paramedics agreed that you can go with him in ambulance" Steve whispered "I'll join you in hospital as soon as possible."

Jules thanked him automatically and sat in ambulance next to an unconscious Sam. The back door slammed loudly and the car drove with a screech of tires in the direction of the hospital. Sam was connected to an I.V. drip. Jules stroked his hand gently when suddenly a loud continuous tone of the electrocardiogram announced impending difficulties.

"Ventricular Fibrillation!" The paramedic yelled. "We're losing him!"

Paramedic put two electrodes on Sam's chest, the long axis parallel to the long axis of the body. Jules squeezed Sam's hand.

"Stay with me, Sam!" She begged. "Stay with me!"

The other paramedic moved her palm and charged the defibrillator.

"Clear!" The man shouted and Jules saw how electric pulse pierced Sam's body. The paramedics started CPR but the monotonous tone of the electrocardiogram still sounded in the air .

"Charge more!" The paramedic yelled and another shock passed through Sam's body. Unfortunately, Jules still heard the horrifying continuous beep of the machine. She knew that they will try one more time with bigger charge. After a minute, Sam's body shook with the final attempt- nothing changed. The monotonous high-pitched sound was bursting Jules' eardrums and heart. She felt the ambulance spinning, the world was spinning. Her stomach didn't want to send air up through her lungs.

Her world revolves around Sam. He's her oxygen. So now... how was she supposed to breathe with no air?

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **To kill or not to kill Sam ? That is a question :)


	11. Don't you cry

**Diclaimer:** Even I want it badly, I don't own Flashpoint

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER XI -DON'T <em>**_**YOU CRY**_

"One mg of epinephrine intravenously!" _–_the paramedic yelled after defibrillation and started CPR again– 'Come on man, fight!'

Jules was standing paralyzed while staring at Sam's body. She felt lost like a small child in a fog without parents . She couldn't move even for a millimeter.

Sam's blooded bare chest was wrapped with some wires. Chest that she loved to lead her head on. His hand was dangling loosely. Hand that used to caress her body so perfectly. The tube was stuck in his mouth . Mouth that she loved to kiss. And could it be possible that all of that will end? Here? Now? She didn't want it to end . She wanted Sam by her side till they both got old together. Jules devised a good plan for them. She wanted to come back to Toronto and tell him about all her feelings. To live with him happily after, but how she was supposed to live now? For the very first time she understood why people want to kill themselves sometimes. If Sam will die, she wants to die with him. There was no life without him, she was more than sure of that . Jules was staring at his face begging him in mind to stay with her . Her heart was barely pumping the blood , she was dying with him at that moment.

'_Stay with me Sam, stay with me' –_ she repeated in head like a mantra .

Jules closed her eyes and pictures of their relationship shifted in her head. She saw his cocky face when she pulled a gun on him. She almost felt again the touch of his lips when he kissed her for the very first time in front of Royal York. She reminded herself the moments that he spent with her with hospital, the pain that she felt when she had to broke up with him. Pain, that was nothing comparing to hurt that she was experiencing right now. Jules remembered to herself how happy their were when their get back together and how Chief allowed them to stay at Team One . How she heard for the very first time delightful _'I love you' _ from Sam's mouth. Even though she knew it all the time Could it end now? Unexpectedly , sliding in her head memories broke paramedic 's voice stating with relief "I got pulse".

The high pitched sound stopped to screw in Jules' head and she felt how her heart start to beat again simultaneously with Sam's heart .

* * *

><p>Sweet scent of cherry blossom tree mixed with the smell of medicines was filling hospital room. Sam frowned and lifted heavy as he thought his eyelids. Shutters were closed so the room was dimmed. He had no idea what time it was. He realized that he was connected to an I.V. drip and his left arm was in a plaster cast. He tried to lift his right hand but he felt that someone is firmly clamped in his grip. Cherry blossom tree scent was a hint for him but he wanted to check it out. Check if it wasn't a dream. So he directed his eyes on the right side of his bed. Jules' head was lying next to his palm. Her fingers were intertwined in his hand . He felt her warm breath on his skin. She probably had to fall asleep from exhaustion . Her brown curls were covering his arm. She was there, next to him. He moved his fingers gently. Jules lift her head up and her big, hazelnut eyes started to shine.<p>

„Sam, you woke up."_- _ she gently stroke his hand – "I thought you will die up there"

Tears went down through Jules' cheeks. She was crying a river and soaking her sweater.

"Jules.."_ - _ Sam whispered and caress her cheek.

'Sam , all I have is you , you are all that I'm breathing for . I need you in my life, Sam. No one could compare to you...Steve and I are just friends…. I'm so sorry that I left from Toronto without a word . I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about my demons. I couldn't bear to hurt you….'

Sam was staring at her shaking tiny body. She was so scared stiff while she was saying about possibility of loosing him. He gently drew her to him and whispered to her ear :

'Don't you cry" he kissed her cheek "Don't hang your head in sorrow, I still love you, sweetheart. I always did and always will be.'

Door opened silently and five men enter the room. Sam glanced at them with curiosity but he didn't know them at all. Jules turned her head and smiled happily.

'Julianna, I think you should get a rest and change your clothes' the oldest man said. " You have been here all night and day. You do need a rest"

Sam looked at Jules . Her dress was covered with blood stains, sweater was still wet from her tears and mascara's dirt. She had big bags under her eyes from crying and exhaustion.

'Dad, I will change later . I don't need a rest now .Sam just woke up ' she said softly . Sam frowned. So this was Jules' father and probably these for men were her brothers. Well, it wasn't the best way to meet her family but did he got any other option now?

"I told Dad that you won't move from here, but he didn't want to listen. " tall men with short curly hair said "so I brought you some fresh clothes. Go change , Jules"

Jules nodded when he passed her bag with clothes . When she left tall man turned to Sam and said "Hi, I'm Matt. And this is Chris, Luke and Cody._ .. _I'm glad that I finally met the man that turned upside down world of my little sis." Sam smirked waving his healthy hand .

"Hope my grip at bar wasn't too strong " Cody asked Sam "We didn't want you to kill someone down there. " All men laughed and Sam shook his head. He have noticed that these people got the same as Jules' eyes . Big, hazelnut, truthful eyes. Callaghan eyes.

He redirected his eyes on Mike Callaghan. He was standing quietly observing Sam's face . He turned his head to his sons and said " Leave us alone boys"

Four men left the room and Mike came to shutter and opened it. While he was looking through the window he said with a strong voice .

"When Julianna was five she wasn't playing dolls like other girls . She was running around house with her brothers. She was holding a stick pretending that it is a sniper rifle. I thought that it will fade away. But when I asked her few years later who she want to be in future she answered _"I want a be a cop like you Daddy"_ and she took from her small pocked my photo in uniform. She smiled widely and kissed me." Mike smirked "When she grown up she became a police officer at Royal Canadian Mounted Police. I wasn't happy because of that. I've tried to force her to change her mind .But Julianna is as stubborn as her mother. She didn't change her mind. What is more she called me one day and said that she got a spot at SRU in Toronto as a sniper. It was so nerve racking for me. We got a quarrel about that. I was so scared about her. I know what is like to be a cop. I know this job." Mike sighed " When my wife died I promised to myself that I will protect Julianna. That she will be my eye in head. That's why I couldn't stand this feeling that she is living on the edge every day. We haven't been spoken since few years. We have only exchanging occasional cards for Christmas . When I found out that she has been shot I thought my heart will explode. My little, precious girl almost died that day. So I came one day to Toronto' s hospital to visit her. And then I saw you two strolling around hospital hall. Julianna was wearing panda slippers and she was leaning on the arm of a tall blonde man. Your arm Sam. I saw how you were looking at her. How you were holding her hand, how you were stoking her hair. I knew that there is someone who is taking care of her. I couldn't have enough guts to came to you two so I came back home."

Old Callaghan hung his voice for a second " Julianna came here last week unexpectedly. I didn't ask her what was going on. But I saw her cloudy face. She got the same face expression like her mother when she got problems. One when she was sitting in garden I heard her talk with Steve. She was saying that she failed as a woman. But she love you so much to let you find someone more worthy than she is. Then Steve tried to persuade her this thought … Sam, she had tough childhood. I've raised her by myself, but I couldn't replace her mother. And even I'm a man and I haven't been spoken with her a long time, a can clearly see that she loves you . When she is saying your name sparks are glittering in her eyes. "

"I love her too, sir" – Sam interjected.

"Glad to hear that" Mike smirked and stepped closer to Sam's bed. "But remember, If you ever hurt my daughter, I'm gonna find you with my sons and we will tear you apart. Never again let her to suffer inside. It's your job as a man to make her feel beautiful, safe and loved. You have to be her support . I'm counting on you" Mike's hand was placed on Sam's shoulder.

"Yes, sir" – Sam said with serious tone "Jules is the best that happened to me ever . She is…."

The door opened and Jules came inside. She washed her face and change her clothes . Now she was wearing black jeans and light blue shirt. Her hairs were gathered in a braid. She still looked tired but happy.

" So you get along together? " she asked sitting on the Sam's edge and smiling.

Two men nodded and smirked softly looking and smiling hazelnut eyes of Jules.

* * *

><p><strong>*week later, Toronto*<strong>

"Wooohaaa… Samtastic , looking at you ,the car that collided with you went probably to the scrap metal" Spike grinned and stood up to great with Sam and Jules. "Keep your hands off my Babycakes , man"

Team One laughed and made a spot for them to sit next to the table. Ed ordered drinks for them and smiled.

"Sammo, you own Donna a big beer. She resigned from her days off to cover your place since you two won't back from Alberta. We may lack one member in team but two? That's way beyond even MY amazing skills" He blinked his eye and took a sip of beer.

Greg smirked and asked Jules straightaway: "So Jules, I assume that you are willing to have this things back? " he smiled and put on table her badge and gun. She smiled back and said:

"If you want me still in team after I left you."

"Well I don't know.. you have to buy a round for us first" Raf grinned.

Jules laughed " It's good to be back with you guys" She lifted her beer making a toast " To the team!".

Greg took a sip of soda and said: " Jules, you shouldn't be doubting that we want you back. Especially now when Sam won't be able to be an active part of team till he will fully recover after accident." Greg smiled "But I have to tell you something, Jules. Chief want you to take psychological tests tomorrow morning before shift."

Jules frowned and released air almost whistling.

"Fine. I'll do it if that's the condition. You know who will conduct them?"

Greg rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily.

"Our old friend. Larry Toth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** I couldn't kill Sam :) I'm so in love with JAM :) Thank's for reviews!


	12. Stress fractures

**Disclaimer:** Flashpoint isn't mine. Still :(

**A/N: **Thank you guys for reading my sweats! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER XII - STRESS FRACTURES<strong>_

"Allright Julianna, we have done it before so you know it already. I need to establish a baseline for you. Tell me three truths and a lie in that order." Larry Toth smirked lightly to Jules and turned the knob in the polygraph.

"My name is Julianna Callaghan, I'm thirty seven , I'm from Medicine Hat, Alberta and I love quilting." Lie detector whirled and Toth marked it.

"Thank you, Julianna" Toth said "Now some word association and don't start without me this time." he chuckled. Jules smirked reminding herself their last conversation. "As always, no thinking and no sniper techniques to slow your heart rate, Jules." Larry articulated harshly. "Ready?"

She nodded.

"Hand?"

"Touch"

"Mango?"

"Smoothie"

"Sun"

"Heat"

"Steve Morgan"

"Friend"

"Sam Braddock"

"Oxygen"

Larry Toth smiled under his breath . Then asked next question.

"General Braddock"

Jules blinked twice and sighed:

"What do you wanna know?"

"It was General Braddock who forced you to think about your relationship with his son?"

"That's personal, doc"

"How well you handle this job is personal."

"Say what you're saying, doc."

"I am acquainted with General's visit at SRU HQ few months ago with Commander Holleran. I know that you two were competing at shooting range. I am familiar with General's wish to bring Sam back to military."

"So? What's the point doc?"

"Critical incident 1264. Hostage call. Woman threaten by a gun to a man.

Callaghan, 10:23: _You know what is the worst thing Julia? The fact that I have to admit to myself that Sam's father was right. I can't be perfect woman for Sam. I'm not feminine enough. We may make a good team together but I can't be ideal woman for him. If my body could not keep this pregnancy I'm not worth Sam's feeling. I feel so worthless… _Should I quote more sentences from that call, Jules? Or do you admit that General got influence on your decisions? Shouldn't be a bit his fault that you want to quit from SRU?"

Lie detector started to crazy and Jules hissed to Toth:

"This is emotional manipulation! You know that doc. General messed in my head, I admit that. And yes, I was about to quit but everybody has those days. Team showed me that I was wrong and that I belonged. So I took two weeks off and I went back to Medicine Hat in Alberta with my friend that helped me to cope with my demons."

"Why didn't you go there with Sam then?"

Jules exhaled noisily and answered:

"For the reason that I wanted to have clear mind and his person will blurry my thoughts. I needed fresh eyes on everything .I wished for him best and I desired to get some time for myself. I wasn't cold enough to care about him, doc . Nevertheless why do you need that personal information for?"

" I care whether or not you can cope with the job and with your personal emotions , Jules. For your team's sake. It's a question of balance. Equilibrium between your private time and work."

"And I coped with job and my personal life well, doc. Sam's accident only confirmed me in belief that thanks to him I'm stronger and better person. Better member of this team. My team."

Toth looked at polygraph and whispered "Well, I'm not so…."

Doors opened and Greg entered the room. He greeted Toth and hurriedly asked:

"Larry, Jules is clear to go? We got hot call and we need her"

Toth nodded and said:

" I will be observing you during this call, Julianna"

* * *

><p>"What do we have Boss?" Jules asked jumping to SUV.<p>

" Man , about forty, with a shotgun broke into nursery. He shot the principal and is holding a group of children at gunpoint" Boss said .

Jules just sighed and with a screech of tires set off toward kindergarten.

SRU's SUVs drove to nursery driveway and Team one got out from vehicles.

"Spike, I want to have eyes in that room, Ed you Sierra One , Jules you Sierra Two. Raf find me some who works here. Move people, we got kids to save"

"On it" team said and splited up.

Greg entered to truck and heard Spike voice in comm. " Boss we've got eyes " On screen man was waving shotgun in front of scared kids. Parker lift a bit his cap and moaned.

"Sierra one and two what's your status?

"Sierra one in position"

"Sierra two almost there"

"Boss I found abandoned car. I got a hunch that it belongs to subject" Raf stated

Spike went into the tuck and taking off his gloves said : "Give me number plates of that car Raf"

"On it. It's from Alberta , the numbers are Bravo, Bravo, Charlie eight six four nine. It's blue Chevrolet Cadillac"

Spike started to do his magic on computer looking for owner of car. Parker glanced at monitor . The man was nervously going around the room. The kids were crying and trembling from fear.

"Sierras have you got solutions?" Greg asked

In handset he heard Ed's dissatisfied response "No Joy Boss"

"I've got the solution" Jules replied

Parker breathed with a sigh of relief – "Jules if subject escalate you got Scorpio."

"Copy that Boss"

"Boss ,looking at photo from driving license the owner of this car is our subject. His name is Curtis Hayes, registered as resident of Medicine Hat , Alberta ."

Jules groaned to her mic and said: "Crap! I know him Boss. Wanna me to come down and talk with him?"

"Negative Jules. I need you at Sierra position. You are Sierra One now. Ed, you go there and try to talk him down. What do you know about him Jules."

"Well, I haven't seen him since high school when he broke up with me..."

"You two were a couple? " Spike asked surprised

"Yeah old times, just puppy love. I can turn off my private emotions here, no worries. Anyway when I was at Hat now I heard that Curtis had a car accident and in his brain an aneurysm was formed. He had had a small stroke to the brain . It caused to him some disorders and he began to have some hallucinations. Last month in Hat he attacked his mother by knife and ran away. That's all I know "

"Boss he barricaded the doors. I can't go inside." Ed whispered "I'll try to talk with him via door"

" Do it Eddie. Jules you stay in position" Greg ordered

Ed closed to the door and said loudly " Hi Curtis, my name is Ed Lane and I'm from Strategic Response Unit. Can we talk?"

Boss looked at monitor. Hayes lifted his gun towards door and yelled: "Leave me alone you damn creature! You are one of them"

"Ed stepped back from door!"Greg shrieked and loud noise of gunfire could be heard

"Ed status!" Boss asked

"No harm! Looks like this guy are not eager to talk. " Ed said "Jules?"

"I've got the solution"

Ed frowned and wondered what brought Curtis in here? He tried to talk him down one more time and asked "Curtis want to tell me why you are here? Why you holding these kids? "

Hayes laughed ominously and shouted : "These creatures are not children. They are legion of death sent from other galactic. This building is a core of their training about human. "

"This guy is freaking lunatic " Spike whispered . Boss rubbed his forehead and glanced at monitor. Hayes grabbed four children and set them up against the wall.

"I don't let them to destroy our race!" Curtis yelled while reloading shotgun. Spike stared in disbelief how Hayes pointed his gun at terrified children.

"Scorpio" sounded in team's handsets and a second later Curtis's lifeless body dully hit the floor .

* * *

><p><strong>*few hours later, SRU's HQ*<strong>

Jules went to HQ in plain clothes and she headed to the briefing room.

"How did go with SIU?" Raf asked

"Fine. Well maybe a bit different because I knew the subject before. But I handle with them. We save lives and keep the peace, don't we? " Jules replied and sat on a chair . Greg entered to the briefing room with Larry Toth.

"Julianna , I admit that today you proved that you can keep emotions in a tight rein. You find a balance in your life. You know how to split up private and public issues. " Toth shook Jules hand and turned back to leave the door "Oh , and for your information you are first in line to get promotion at sergeant position if there will be free spot"

"Serving under your commands, it would be a pure pleasure " Spike grinned and clapped his hands . "Sam already has some experience in that " Everyone burst out laughing.

"What's that?" Ed teased looking at Jules face "Oh, how sweet, our little Julianna is getting blushed "

She threw her sweater straight to Ed's nose. "Next time it won't be my sweater Ed " she chuckled .

Greg came closer to Jules and put his hand on her shoulder "Constable Julianna Callaghan, you make me proud."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How was Toth this time?:) Please read and** review**!

Reviews may accelerate adding next chapter! And for your informations, next chapter is very spicy! :)


	13. Ill take the breath you breathe

**Rating** :_ **M ! **This chapter contains adult themes so be aware of that please_

**A/N:  
><strong> _This time **KateEals** helped me to deal with my grammar and syntax :) Thank you for that! __This chapter gonna be fluffy and spicy.:) N'joy!  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **Flashpoint isn't mine ;(

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER XIII - I`LL TAKE THE BRAETH YOU BREATH<strong>_

"Jules what's for dinner," Sam asked sitting comfortably in a chair next to the kitchen counter. "Just please don't tell me you've made fish with vegetables again. I'm fed up with that junk."

Jules wiped her hands on a clean cloth and grinned. "Fish is good for you. You need good nutrition to get better. Ya' know, even though your plaster cast is gone, your arm still isn't well. And your ribs aren't recovered yet."She looked at his arm hanging in a sling with slight consternation. "I've made chicken in white wine and mushroom sauce today. And your favorite Coleslaw salad. I want to spoil you a bit."She came closer to him and kissed him on the forehead. Sam grabbed her with his healthy hand and said, "You know how _I LOVE_ being spoiled by you."

Jules just smiled and said, "The team misses you Sam."

"Oh really ?How badly?"

"Really badly," Jules smiled and went to the pot on the stove to stir the sauce.

Sam took a sip of water and said, "I called Boss today. I told him I want to come back to Team One."

Jules glanced at him and started to put their dinner on plates. "How you gonna' do that? Your hand isn't recovered yet."

"I'll be stuck in the truck, but it's always better than doing nothing," he smiled and swallowed the first chunk of the meal Jules had so lovingly made to "spoil him."

* * *

><p>After they finished dinner, Jules started to gently unwrapped the bandages from his hand and chest. Whilst she was massaging his torso with a salve at the fracture site, he groaned softly.<p>

"Sorry Sam. I don't want to hurt you. But I have to do this if you want to recover quicker."

Sam pulled her closer to him and whispered with a cocky smile, "It's _YOUR LOVE_ that keeps on healing me. No matter how bruised I am, Jules, it's in your arms that I'm recovering. No pain can harm the way I'm feeling. I really missed you." His healthy hand squeezed her buttock. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Jules, you know how long it's been since we've had sex? So, maybe you can try to heal me with your actual self?"

"Sam you still aren't fully recovered. I don't think…" she didn't get a chance to finish the sentence, because he closed her mouth with a kiss. A strong, passionate kiss. She didn't fight him. She just gave the kiss back. She stood up on one leg and let her hip tip up. She came up behind Sam and leaned down over his shoulder. Sam could feel her breathing, the warmth of her cheek just an inch from his. He could smell the powder on her skin, a cherry blossom tree perfume scent. Her cheek brushed his, rough because Sam had not shaved in some time. She turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. Once or twice her breathing would catch in Sam's ear, and it would tingle up through his center. Sam could feel himself flush suddenly with her breath in his ear. For the first time in weeks, he was beginning to feel pleasure.

Jules smiled and walked in front of him. She was wearing a slackblack shirt. The shirt was hanging loosely, tipping down lightly between her breasts, their weight filling the fabric, flaring at her ribs. Sam dragged her gently closer. He watched her breathing, the sweat forming on her upper lip. Her legs were covered only in shorts, and Sam could see she had been sweating. Her sweats were discolored between her one movement,he tookthe off and stroked her already wet vagina. He gently put his finger inside and whirled it slightly. He found her magic G-spot and began to fondle it. Jules moaned silently as her legs bent a bit. But she was trying to stay still, letting Sam entertain her. While his finger kneaded the G-point, his thumb was fidgeting her clitoris. Her breath began to be heavy and deep. She didn't moan. She just stared at Sam with her hazelnut eyes, eyes that right now were full of unbridled emotion. Suddenly,he felt her thighs begin to clench automatically and lightly shake. Sam quickly slipped his hand out from her legs to postpone the close moment of glanced at was looking at him, winded, eyeing him. Sam was developing a slight erection. His trousers were bulging lightly, and she seemed to notice that, because she grinned with lust. Sam laid his hand right between her breasts, touching the breastbone running up from her tummy to her neck. Tracing that narrow line with his fingertips, he ran his hand up and down her center in a straight line. He could not believe he was touching her like this. Like a precious treasure.

"Braddock, that feels nice," she cooed. "They taught you that in the ops?"

She kept her eyes closed and relaxed into the couch. Sam continued to stroke her up and down, up and down, widening his fingers so that after awhile, the flat of his hand ran through her center so that the edges of his hand werenow grazing her breasts, softly, rising on each stroked the topof her tummy, just above her navel, and drew small circles with his hand, tippling her soft skin with his fingertips. Then, he began to let his hand rise higher, up beneath her top, for the first time looking at her. She made no move. Jules was only breathing heavily, letting him play with her as he continued to rise higher and higher through her center following the breast bone to her collar. His heart was beating madly. Her shirt rose higher still, and he could see her bare breasts almost to her nipples, and still she just lay there contentedly. Smiling. Eyes let his hands open a little wider too, he let them graze her breasts a little more freely, watching her closely. Still, she did not move a muscle. Just soft little moans and silence as she settled into his legs. Skin-to-skin, the warmth of her rising around him. Sam rubbed her over and over sliding his hands down her sides, letting his fingers wander over her breasts. One, then the other, her soft flesh yielding to his touch. Little squeezes, not hard but a pressing of his fingers into her. Jules was utterly breathless, unable to talk, she just smiled with pleasure.

"I missed you so much Jules," he said breathing heavily. She took off his trousers and started to gently kiss his chest, inch by inch. Sam's eyes were glittering with lust. He moaned with pleasure when Jules softly traced her tongue in circles around his navel. She lowered her tongue's path as she reached his hard penis.

"Not today sweetheart," he said and tenderly lifted her up. He kissed her hungrily almost biting her lower lip.

"Today, I`ll take the breath you breathe," he murmured and stuck his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues were dancing a passionate tango, a tango that had spread to every part of their bodies. Through skin, Sam felt that Jules was his. That she belonged to him more than before. Every inch of her body was screaming with love for him. She just whispered that she was on the pill, and Sam came in to her sharply. He felt how her muscles tensed for a while. With his right hand he held the both of her hands high above her head. Jules put one leg on his shoulder and the other entwined him around the waist. He began to move rhythmically, looking into her eyes. He felt like his penis pinned her deeply. Jules moaned loudly and steadily swayed her hips to intensify the experience. They understood each other without words; even in sex they fit to each other perfectly. He accelerated the rate of movement of their bodies when he saw how Jules breasts began to lift quickly. Her breaths were fast and heavy.

"Let me touch you," she begged still being handcuffed by his strong hand.

"Not this time Jules," he smirked seeing disappointed on her face. He was shifting his moves from hard and deep to gentle and shallow. He was teasing her by almost bringing her to orgasm and retreating.

Suddenly, Jules uttered an unearthly groan from herself. "I will go insane if you don't bonk me strong 'till the end Sam."

Sam stopped for a moment, and grinning,pushed his hips firmly towards her. Jules leaned her head back as veins in her throat became visible. She bit her lower lip and moaned when Sam's trot turned into a gallop. He was pinning her strongly until her body bent in a bow and shivers passed through her. He made two more strong pushes, and an orgasm came through his body too.

He fell exhausted on the couch next to Jules, gasping. She put her still shaking hand onto his chest and smiling whispered, "You've just passed the stamina test with flying colors. You're ready to keep the peace tomorrow at the SRU, Braddock."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : _Did it make you blush a bit guys? :) _

_I will try to add next chapter this weekend , if you don't mind of course :) _


	14. It's just like honey

**Disclaimer: **_Flashpoint isn't mine :( _

**A/N : **_This weekend I will be the one to spoil you guys. Second update this weekend!  
><em>

_N'joy and don't forget to review after reading! ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER XIV - IT'S JUST LIKE HONEY<strong>_

"Are you stressed-out about going back to work after such a long break?" Jules asked, passing a glass of mango smoothie to Sam.

"Nah," Sam took a sip of the drink and smiled. "Besides, I'll be stuck in the truck for about two weeks."

"Maybe you'll turn into a geek with combat skills later on. You know how the ladies love them," she giggled and put on a dark denim jacket. "Hurry-up Constable Braddock or we'll be late."

Sam grabbed the car keys and kissed Jules on the cheek.

"Wanna drive?" he inquired and waved the keys in the air. She nodded with a smile and took them from him.

* * *

><p>As Sam and Jules drove to the HQ, they talked about one of Jules' hot calls.<p>

"And you shot your ex-boyfriend? Just like that, without any hesitation?" Sam wondered. "Would you take me down as well?" Sam asked this as they exited the car and headed towards the SRU.

Jules just rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sam, you would never do something like what he did. He was a sick man and he had hallucinations. Besides, Curtis and I dated ages ago. It was just puppy love. You know, first butterflies in the stomach, first-love-hand-holdings, first real boyfriend…"

"First sex?" Sam interjected with curiosity.

Jules looked at him annoyed. "Curtis wasn't my first man, if you are asking about that Sam. I had someone before him. But I just used that guy to get rid of my virginity."

Sam stopped and grinned."You used him? Jules, you're scaring me."

She spread out her hands on his sides and smirked. "Oh come on Sam. I had four brothers and lots of my friends were men. I saw how some of them were treating girls. Teenagers just have silly ideas and were usually leaving girls after they had sex with them. Boys treat sex as a sport. I didn't want to get hurt, so I dumped the guy after we had slept together." Jules glimpsed at Sam's puzzled face."You are a man too Sam. Don't tell me that you were only sleeping with girls that you had _actual_ feelings for?"

"I won't deny that some of my sexual experiences were one night stands. But it's not my fault that I attract women like honey goes a bear. What's more" he whispered, and lowered his head to kiss her " I know how you like my honey dripping beehive".

Jules nudged him in the arm and bounced to the side. "Rule number one, Sam : No expression of feelings on shift. See you in a bit." She smirked and went to her changing room.

Sam sighed, and with quick steps, went into the men's changing room.

"Hey Sammo, how's your arm?" Ed asked shaking his hand.

"Almost healed," he clenched his fist tightly in the air.

Spike put his shirt on and grinned, "Samtastic, if I had a nurse like Jules, I wouldn't want to come back to health too quickly."

Sam feed him a "_don't mess with my girl_" look that he didn't appear to see.

Smiling, Ed exchanged glances with Spike. "Sam, you're buying first round at the Goose tonight. You're back, and we've got lots to talk about. No excuses!"

Sam nodded and put his trousers on when Raf got to the changing room and said, "Guys, it's the first Monday of the month. Boss just brought our coffees." Hearing that, everyone headed to Winnie's desk.

"Welcome back Sam, just don't get use to the truck too much. We're gonna need you in the field too," Greg smirked, passing him a coffee.

"Copy that Boss," Sam laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"Your ass looks even better in cool-pants than in military trousers!"Sam heard a warm, womanly voice behind his back.

"My God!Chili! What are you doing here?" he hugged the redheaded woman.

"I came to Toronto for my cousin's wedding and I thought that I would check on how you're doing," she grinned widely, showing snow-white teeth.

"Sam, why don't you introduce us to this doppelganger of Christina Hendricks?" Spike smirked and took a quick look at the woman.

Indeed, she looked like Christina Hendricks. The woman had beautiful, shiny ginger curls right to her shoulders. She had big emerald eyes surrounded by long black lashes and just-created-for-kissing full lips. Her cheeks had a healthy, peach glow. She was wearing a beautiful cornflower knee-length dress with a neckline emphasizing her firm, big breasts. Her high heels caused her legs to seem to be a highway to heaven.

"Sorry guys," Sam said. "This is Maxine Mercier; we served together in an unit in Kandahar. She was our translator of Pashto language. Chili, this is Ed, Raf, Sarge, Winnie, and Spike," Sam presented everyone.

"I might think about transfer to JTF2 if such beauties serve there," Spike smiled and shook Maxine's hand.

"Thanks." She smiled and touched her hair. "Just call me Max or Chili."

"Max, maybe you'll join us at the Goose tonight?" Raf asked with a simper. "It's our neighborhood cop bar," he added as an afterthought.

"I would love to," she said and entwined Sam's neck with her smooth arms."Maybe later we can hang out together like we did in old times, Sam?" She murmured and gently stroked Sam's blond hair.

Spike tilted his head in the direction of Ed and whispered, "Looks like Samtastic wasn't sleeping alone in Kandahar."

"Hey Boss, where's my double double?" Jules came out from her changing room buttoning her uniform. When she noticed the young woman was glued to Sam, she stopped, rooted to the spot. Everyone was observing every tiny move of Jules, while a confused Sam lightly pulled away from Maxine.

Ed,smiling, moved to stand next to Spike and Greg. "Jules is gonna kill this poor redhead. Just say'n," he finished in imitation of one of Jules' favorite phrases.

Greg chuckled under his breath and whispered, "Sam also won't come out of this in one piece."

Jules, with a poker face, came closer and stretched out her hand in greeting, "We haven't gotten a chance to meet. I'm Jules."

Max shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Max. Are you a dispatcher here like Winnie, Julia?"

The guys gazed silently at the two women's conversation with amusement. Someone was cruising for a bruising here. . .

"It's JULES, not Julia," she corrected her and took a sip of coffee. "And I'm not a dispatcher. I'm a full-time member of Team One. My primary role here is being a negotiator and sniper," Jules said putting a strong emphasis on her last word.

"Sniper. Just like Sam," Max patted Braddock on shoulder and blinked her eyes flirtatiously at him."So Jules, you're the only woman on this Team One. Be careful of Sam." Max spanked Sam's butt and said, "He's a damn hot stud. In Kandahar we called him 'Sex on Legs'."

As the men of Team One tried to hide their snickers of laughter, Jules nearly choked on her coffee, spilling it on her uniform."What a stylish nickname." she murmured and Sam's face turned beet-red like a cooked Cape Cod lobster at Maxine's side.

Max put her hand on Sam's perineum and gently pressed it.

"Jules, believe me, in these cool-pants are hidden Braddock's amazing rifle."

Unable to hold their mirth any longer, the guys openly snickered and patted Sam on shoulder, whistling with appreciation.

Jules narrowed her eyes and hissed through her teeth."I don't doubt that you know something about it Max."

"Well, I hope to check his energy later on. Hopefully, he didn't get rusty on the SRU," Max winked to Sam.

He glanced, baffled, at Jules and sighed heavily. He wanted to turn the conversation, that was, after all, about him, when Winnie alerted, "Guys ,guys . We've got Hot Call. Gear up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** _Jealous Jules coming through! Hell yeah :) **KateEals, **yes , when I was creating Maxine Mercier character I was thinking about the same Christina Hendricks that was starring in Firefly "Mrs. Malcolm Reynolds" _ .

_**Don't forget that reviews are the best reward for writer! :)**_


	15. No strings attached

** A/N**:First of all I want to leave a credit for creative help for **KateEals**. Not only she is helping me to deal with my mistakes , but also she's a well of great ideas, that helps my story going on :) I'm proud of you KateEals :)

I really encourage You guys to read some of her stories :) My favorite one is _This Isn't Scooby-Doo_.

Ok, so, firstly this chapter I thought it will be written differently. Apparentely, during writing it extended so I've decided to split it up to two chapters :)

Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: ** don't own Flashpoint or Puss-in-Boots, or Shrek, or Jessica Rabbit ...Do I own something?:)

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER XV - NO STRINGS ATTACHED<em>**

"Guys, Guys. We've got a Hot Call. Gear up." Winnie said with a concerned tone of voice.

"What duh' we got?" Greg asked the dispatcher.

"Gunfire at the Royal Ontario Museum, security is evacuating visitors now. There're two men injured, and we've got dead cameras at level three in the Eaton Gallery of Rome. Possibly two subjets. That's all I know for now Boss. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks Winnie. Team! Let's keep the peace!" Parker pumped them up whilst everyone rushed to the exit.

"Good luck!" Maxine called out to them "And see you at Goose tonight, Braddock!"

* * *

><p>The Guys were chatting while heading to the garage,except Jules remained unnaturally silent, She was walking faster than usual, avoiding Sam's sight. She was fidgeting nervously while unclipping and fastening her vest pocket latches. Her shiny, brown ponytail was waving quickly from side to side, like a pendulum in a clock, demonstrating her energetic footsteps.<p>

"Hey, Jules can we talk?" Sam slowed her pace by grabbing her arm. She shot him down with eyes sharp as a razor and started to stare at him fearlessly. He felt like a small boy who just broke mommy's favorite porcelain vase. Sam was usually able to keep anyone's eyes on him, but now seeing Jules' hazelnut eyes piercing through him, he just lowered his sight and stabbed it into the chevron of Jules's police number.

"Sorry about Chili's behavior, I hadn't a clue that she was in town."

Jules rolled her eyes and hissed through clenched teeth, "Seriously Sam? I didn't notice that you were bothered by her horny behavior." She pursed her lips with her nerves.

"Jules, she's not aware that we are together..."

"Well, you weren't very eager to inform her about that, don't ya think Sex on Legs?" she mocked Max.

Jules bit her lower lip and spread her arms helplessly, "Although I understand why you don't have time to pass such trivial information to her. You've got better things to think about while she's playing with your, how'd she put it, oh yes, _RIFLE_," she emphasized the last word and raised her eyebrow glancing at Sam's perineum.

"Oh come on Jules," he made Puss-in-Boots pleading eyes from the Shrek movie. "I didn't touch her. Besides, everything happened so quickly that I didn't even have a chance to react adequately to her actions. I was stunned about the whole situation. Jules…."

"I bet you were" Jules rolled her eyes and tossed a few things into the SUV's trunk,

"Listen Sam. This is not exactly the proper place and time to talk about this." She heavily snapped the rear hatch and murmured, "We're gonna talk about it after shift. Now we've got job to do,"she reminded him and sat on the seat next to Greg, rapidly closing the car door and not looking back.

Sam just sighed heavily, zipped his bulletproof vest and jumped into the car with Ed.

"You will need to explain yourself a long time to Jules about your red-head ex-girlfriend, Sammo," Ed smirked while starting the engine.

"She wasn't my girlfriend, Ed." This time, Sam rolled his eyes and pouted his lips with resignation,

"We were just having a nice time together in Kandahar. It was a typical example of freelove. You know, like in that shitty Depeche Mode song _no hidden catch, no strings attached, just free love_?" Sam hummed the refrain of the song. "Chili and I were colleagues at that time . That tour in Afghanistan was very tough. Once, we both got a free evening after shift and went to the canteen to relax a bit. And it happened Ed, we drank too much of smuggled in a mouthwash bottle Scotch and we ended up having sex in Jackal MWMIK."

Ed glanced at him and whistled amused, "Looks like Chili got her nickname not only because of the color of her hair."

"Every soldier on the base was drooling at her. Even when she was wearing her uniform, sex appeal was dripping from her. You saw her. You know how hot she looks. She is the fulfillment of erotic dreams for most men. The ratio of women on the base in relation to men was crushingly low. I just don't want to even think how many guys had orgasms just thinking about her." Sam rubbed his head,"Well I had some one night stands with some of the nurses on the base, so I wasn't eager to ruin our mate's bond that we shared with Chili by sleeping with her and ruining the team dynamic. So I just thought our sex was one night stand and it will never repeat again. "

He leaned his head back onto the headrest "Although she came to my place tipsy one evening, sobbing, and saying that she's fed up with being eye fucked by every soldier on base. Sure, she had sexual needs, but she wanted to share them with one guy. So she came up with the idea that if other soldiers found out that General Braddock's son bonked her, they would stop eye fucking her. Simple deal. No strings attached, no feelings more than mate's ones, just a bunch of good sex for us both. She made that quite clear," he ran his hand through his blonde hair. "What could I do Ed? This kind of chick was begging me to shag her and I was suppose to refuse her?"

Ed chuckled. "Your rifle definitely couldn't say '_no_' that chance, huh?"

"Aghr, man gimmie a break with that," Sam murmured. "Besides, Max is a really nice person to talk to as well. Not only to shag."

"Yeah, just like getting Play-Boys to not only look at the pictures but to '_read_' the articles too, eh?" Ed challenged. "I wish I could see Jules' reaction when you tell her this whole story . She certainly will be lenient on you," he burst out laughingat his own wit. "Oh, you're so dead Sammo, she's gonna tear you apart."

Sam just sighed and turned on his headset.

* * *

><p><strong>*at the same time in Greg's SUV*<strong>

Jules clipped her seatbelt so furiously that Greg looked at her with a slight smile.

"Easy Jules. That belt doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

She apologized to him with her eyes and turned the key in the ignition.

"Don't be too harsh on Sam," he said in a tone half paternal, half friendly. "It's not his fault that Max made a move on him in front of you."

"Well, he could just shake off this cartoonish Jessica Rabbit copy."

"Jessica who?"

"You haven't seen _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_"

Greg denied seeing this classic film with a twitch at the corners of his mouthin apology, causing Jules to just roll her eyes.

"Oh, God. Just forget it. And stop profiling my relationship Boss,"she said with a commanding tone of voice. Only Jules could get away with such an order to the Sargent; there were perks to being his protégée, surrogate daughter, and metaphorical heart.

Parker glanced at Jules' face. All her muscles were tense, her lips were closed tightly, and she was pressing the gas pedal with all her strength. He smirked lightly. Jules was jealous. In this tiny body a few moments ago, the eruption of a volcano of jealousy just occurred. If Jules wasn't so professional, she would have probably kicked Max and Sam's asses without hesitation, right in front of the entire team, effectively emasculating Sam in the process.

"Jules, you're my right hand. I need you to cool down," Greg said softly, trying to calm her.

"Don't lecture me Boss. I know how to do my job." She snapped with lightning speed. Any other person would have been already screwed for such continued sharp words, but Greg was fond of verbal scuffles with her. He allowed her to mope on this issue more than he would any other members of the from being his heart, she was the heart of this team and he knew that her emotions were one of her greatest strengths.

"Constable Callaghan, listen to me," he ordered. "Apparently Maxine doesn't know about you two, and she is living in the past that they shared in , just trust Sam. He won't hurt you," Boss let his voice hang in the air while significantly looking into her eyes."Maxine is his past. Just like your past is Steve, right?"

_Yeah, _she thought, _but I never slept with Steve. . ._

Jules pressed her hands on the steering wheel tighter and sighed heavily in surrender.

"Fine." She loosened her muscles, "I hope you're right or maybe your negotiating skills won against mine this time," Jules smirked. "I promise I'll try not to be oversensitive about Max and Sam."

Greg nodded in relief.

"But," Jules hissed, "If that foxy chick puts her hands on his butt again, I'll tear those ginger curls from her head."

Parker lifted his cap a bit and shook his head, smiling in near disbelief. No one should ever mess with this little fire-brand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

_If you like it or not,** please leave review.** :) Thanks :)_


	16. Red Hot Chili Pepper

**A/N: **_As usual, thanks to priceless help and ideas of __**KateEals**__ , this chapter looks readable and clear like a drop of water :) Thanks tiger! _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing…._

* * *

><p>"Spike, reactivate those cameras, Sam talk with the security guards. Ed and Raf, you're Bravo One, Jules, you're with me, we're Bravo Two," Greg yelled when they reached the Royal Ontario Museum.<p>

Dissatisfied with the necessity of gathering information, Sam obediently walked towards the guards and curator of the museum. Bravo one and two split up, choosing different ways to reach level three, where the subjects were presumably hiding.

"Guys, one of the guards said that the name of one subject is Steven Campbell; he was a curator here, but he was fired a year ago," Sam summarized. "We're still looking for the name of the second one."

Bravo one heard a near-silent quarrel between two men in the Eaton Gallery of Rome.

"Jason, you shouldn't have been shooting! We came here just for some artifacts. That was our deal Jas-"

"So what should I do Steven? What?" the man interrupted and waved his gun. "Wanna go to jail? I was there and it's not kindergarten. There are no rules, Steven. I would rather be dead to go back to that hell."

Ed pointed to Raf, and they moved next to the wall. Greg and Jules were on the other side of the hall. Unfortunately, Raf slightly pushed a small statue with his back and it crashed to the ground into thousands of pieces.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath.

"Who's there?" Jason turned in the direction from which came the sound of breaking items.

"My name is Ed Lane and I'm from the Strategic Response Unit. I want to—"gunshots broke his speech.

"Team status?" Sam yelled "Jules?"

"No harm," sounded in his handset from the voices of his team members.

"Jason wait, we should give up!" Steven begged while the other subject began to run toward the next room. But the answer to his plea was just quick footsteps from members of the SRU. "Don't shoot!" Steven lifted his hands up, allowing Greg to handcuff him.

"In pursuit," Ed said and together with Raf, he ran after the subject.

"Subject secured," Parker stated. "Jules, go with Ed."

When Ed and Raf reached the second room, they saw Jason holding a guide at gunpoint.

"I thought everyone was evacuated," Raf whispered.

"Find a Sierra position Jules," Ed said. "I will try to talk him down. It's a dead end."

While Ed somehow formed as light bond with the subject, Jules hid behind a massive statue and whispered, "Boss, I've got the solution."

"Wait for Ed. He's on his way to talking him down," Greg ordered. "Ed it's your call, I repeat it's your call."

"Copy that Boss," Ed said while closing in on the subject with a gun."This guy is not a murderer he's a plain burglar wanting to steal a few artifacts. He just made a mistake."

Ed was closing in on the man while Raf covered him. The young man was pointing his gun at the tour guide's head.

"Spike, come on, hurry up! I need those cameras to work. Sam, wait for meat the main entrance door. I'm gonna pass you a second subject."

"On it," Spike and Sam said simultaneously.

"Boss, I want to come in. You may need a second sniper there," Sam said to Greg when they met.

"Negative Sam, you're not recovered yet. Jules will be fine on her own," Greg snapped and went back to the museum.

Meanwhile, Ed was trying to talk the subject down.

"So Jason can you calm down a bit? We don't want anyone to get hurt here." Ed was shifting his hand up and down trying to use body language as his weapon.

"Oh shut up!" the subject yelled. "I've got nothing to loose, now. I won't go back to jail. I don't want to be someone's toy! Let me out of here!" he hissed and hid behind the chubby guide who was shaking with fear.

"Subject is escalating," Raf whispered. "Ed, change your angle. I haven't got clear shot."

"Jules?" Ed asked with hope.

"I have the solution," she mumbled.

Ed slightly moved two steps forward saying, "Come on, we can solve this. How can I help you?"

Jason, the subject, sighed heavily and said, "Can you promise me that I won't go back to jail?"

Ed remained silent, and Jason said, "That's what I thought. I have no choice then."

Hiding behind the guide's back, Jason pointed his gun at Ed and reloaded.

Jules pressed the trigger of the sniper rifle, releasing a deadly bullet. Blood splashed down on the white blouse of the guide. Seeing that, the guide vomited and fainted, falling into the puddle of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>*the evening, the Goose bar*<strong>

Maxine,swaying her hips,went cheerfully to The Goose . She was looking gorgeous wearing an emerald dress that was perfectly suited to her body and looked like a shiny surface of water. She pinned up her ginger hair in a soft bun, leaving a few rebellious curls to gently fell on her face. Between her breasts, unabashedly, a glossy, chili shaped pendant was hanging. She scanned the bar looking for familiar faces. Relieved, she saw Spike waving to her.

"Hey guys." She smiled seductively and blinked to Sam,"So, Braddock, like old times? Fancy a Scotch? It doesn't even have to come from a mouthwash bottle."

Ed looked up at him significantly and took a sip of beer. "Bring some for us too, Sammo."

Sam stood up and went for drinks. In the meantime, Maxine sat on the spare chair that was standing next to Sam's one.

"I can't see Jules, she doesn't hang-out with you guys?" she asked, "or maybe she's got a date?"

Hearing that last question Spike smirked, "I suppose Jules doesn't fancying dates anymore."

"Why?" Max inquired a bit confused.

Greg and Ed exchanged glances.

"Max, we are not the ones who should be telling you about her love life." Ed stated.

"Jules will be late tonight. She has to finish with the SIU. She took down a subject today, and she has to follow protocol," Parker explained.

"Fair enough for me," Maxine nodded her head, causing her curls to dance around her cheeks.

Sam brought a large tray with two bottles of scotch and a few glasses. Raf clapped his hands with satisfaction and everyone started to drink.

A few scotch glasses later, Maxine's cheeks became rosy with alcohol. Her eyes were glittering while she was chatting happily, telling stories of her and Sam's stay in Afghanistan, like the one where they were dancing together barefoot in the moonlight, listening to Red Hot Chili Peppers songs on her iPod.

Or how Sam coined the nickname the first day he met her, she remembered that very well. They were sitting at a table in the canteen and she made a lecture to all of the guys about the nutritional value of chili peppers while they were eating chili con carne. She clearly remembered how dumb faced Sam had been when she said that red chilies contain high amounts of vitamin C and carotene. And yellow and especially green chilies contain a considerably lower amount of both substances. In addition, peppers are a good source of most B vitamins, and vitamin B6 in particular. They are very high in potassium, magnesium, and iron. Their high vitamin C content can also substantially increase the uptake of non-heme iron from other ingredients in a meal, such as beans and that chili is used also as a psychology, medicinal, irritant weapon, crop defense and food defense. Then this cocky smile vanished from his tanned face. At that time he perceived her not only as boobs surrounded by ginger curls, but also as a valuable person.

She told the guys how they both argued with their commander about building a small playground for children from a nearby village. At first it seemed like a fight against windmills, but together they were able to obtain the consent of the commander.

Sam laughed happily when she mentioned their residence in Afghanistan.

"We made a good team together Chili," he grinned to her.

"We were a good team in all fields Braddock," a tipsy Max put one hand on his chest while with the other, she drew Sam's face closer to hers. Too close.

Sam felt embarrassed by the situation, but did not know how to get her to understand that he was not interested in her like in old times. He wanted to tell her about Jules, but not in front of the whole team. He wanted to tell her that information in a gentle way, face to face.

The guys observed how she gently moistened her lips with her tongue and reduced the distance between her and Sam. Sam ineffectively tried to increase the distance between them, but Chili wrapped him around his neck with her arm to prevent further escape from her lips.

Ed, with disappointment, shook his head and grunted.

"Glad you came, Jules."

Hearing this name, Sam stood to his feet quickly as if electrocuted, which only caused smiles on the faces of the boys. He was staring terrified at hazelnut eyes gazing at him. He felt like a teenager caught smoking cigarettes and drinking alcohol by his parents. He could have sworn that he sobered in that second.

"Samtastic is scared of Jules' rage," Spike whispered smirking to Ed." This will be fun."

Jules, dressed in a denim skirt and red shirt, folded her arms and stared silently at Sam. She didn't say a word. She was just standing there and looking at him with raised eyebrows. He was wondering how long she was there. Did she see something that would make her so furious that when they get home, she would throw his things out the window and make a bull's eye to shoot with his favorite T-shirt? In those hazelnut eyes he couldn't find the answer.

"Julia, I mean Jules, You came alone? Where's your boyfriend?" Maxine brazenly asked.

Jules, still looking at Sam answered, "Actually I too am wondering where he is."

Her fingertips began to tap a nervous rhythm on her arms. It seemed that she was tapping Chopin's Scherzo in B minor, which they had been listening to a few days ago on the radio. Fast rate, rhythm and developed , typical scherzo was playing on her arm. This furious march of her fingerprints was stopped by womanly voice.

"Oh my God, Sam! It's our song!" Maxine threw herself on Sam's neck . "_Can I get your hand to write on, Just a piece of leg to bite on , What a night to fly my kite on , Do you want to flash a light on , Take a look its on display - for you , Coming down no not today_" she hummed the few verses of song.

"Come on let's dance, like old times," she asked, but Sam was standing still, rooted to the spot.

"Go on," Jules murmured and sat on a chair. "Lady asked you to dance."

"_Fly away on my Zephyr, I feel it more than ever, And in this perfect weather, We'll find a place together._" Maxine was loudly singing thesong as she dragged almost boneless Sam's body to dance.

Jules filled a glass with Scotch and drank it at once. She filled it up again and drank again. Greg held her hand while she was trying to fill it up for the third time.

"It's not water Jules."

She rolled her eyes and smirked bitterly. "Oh come on! I'm just having nice time with you guys. I'm catching up for rounds while I wasn't here." All of them looked at each other and sighed.

Greg glanced at her and said "Listen, Sam and Chili…"

"No worries Boss," she interjected. "I'm not oversensitive about them. They're _just friends_, right?."

She said this without conviction and glanced at the dance floor. Maxine was hugging Sam while dancing and laughing with delight . She entwined her leg on his hip and tilted her body back. She shook her head heavily and undid the precisely made bun, releasing her ginger curls to freedom. Jules heavily squeezed the plastic fork that she was playing with, and it broke in half, injuring her hand slightly.

_Sniper breathing Jules – _she thought _– sniper breathing._

Jules narrowed her eyes and scanned Chili's moves. Suddenly she saw how the pink lips of Chili were way to close to Sam's neck. Only Jules lips were allowed to be so close. And it happened, Max's hand landed on Sam's butt again this day.

"Enough," she hissed and before the guys even got a chance to react, she jumped like a panther at the dancing couple.

"Shit. Stop her," Spike said with a terrified voice as team ran after her.

Jules grabbed Maxine's hand and twisted it backwards, gently pushing her back a bit. All of it happened so fast that tipsy Chili did not even know what happened. When she stood to her feet straight again, she looked straight ahead and saw how Jules was kissing Sam passionately. Sparks from their lips almost fluttered. They were kissing in the middle of a cop bar, in front of all of her friends and mate's from other teams, not bothering about anything.

"It seems that Jules is marking hers territory," Spike chuckled.

"Back up guys," Greg giggled.

Sam was wandering his hand through her hair and across her back. When their lips parted from each other, Sam asked with a lustful smile,"What happened to your rule number one, Jules: No expression of feelings?"

"That rule applies only on shift." She grinned. "And now we have time off."

Jules smirked and closed Sam's mouth with a kiss again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **_Happy International Women's Day to all of ff's women! _

_As usual, **reviews **are more than welcome ._


	17. Sniper's paradise

**A/N : **_Sunday morning brings for you Guys new chapter of my story. As usual priceless help from __**KateEals **__had an influence on my work. Thanks! :)  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing …_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER XVII – SNIPER'S PARADISE<strong>_

"You have fun last night with Jules?" Ed smirked while he and Sam went to the changing room.

Sam smiled in his cocky style and said, "Gentlemen, please, no comments on this issue."

Greg patted his shoulder and murmured, "I hope you made-up to her for your wild dance with Max?"

Sam disconcertedly glanced at him and sighed. "Boss, I wanted to tell Chili that I'm taken, but she hadn't given me a chance to do it in a polite way. I was just waiting for the appropriate moment to tell her that. "

"Yeah, right," Spike chuckled. "You were just flattered that some girl is still interested in the'rifle' of an aging former military man. Am I right, Sex on Legs?"

The guys burst out laughing hearing the now familiar nickname, causing disgust to form in Sam's eyes.

"Sammo, you got lucky that Jules didn't snipe both of you.," Ed teased Sam. "I was surprised that Jules didn't ground Chili into fine spice powder," his voice hung in the air and he continued with a disbelieved tone of voice, "You know what, that girl still surprises me. I did not expect our _so reserved_ in private feelings Jules to so ostentatiously dare to show all those people that you two are a couple."

"That's my girl," Sam grinned widely and run his hand through his blonde hair.

"And don't you forget about it Sam," Greg threatened with his fingerand smirked, "Jules is like a sister and daughter to us. She's our family. If you even try to think about another girl, we will kick your ass."

The guys nodded their heads significantly, confirming Parker's words. They were all very protective of Team One's only female officer. Sam shook his head and spread his hands.

"Unbelievable," he sighed cheerfully. "Jules is like the queen bee surrounded by workers guarding her," he smirked pointing at them. "No worries guys, your queen bee is _The One _for me."

"You want to tell us something Sam?" Greg asked with curiosity, but Sam just smiled lightly, leaving the question unanswered." Alright boys, enough teasing Sam. To the briefing room; I've got something important to tell you all."

He rushed them as he exited the changing room.

"Hello Boys," Jules welcomed them when they entered the briefing room. "You kept me waiting for a long time," she smirked tapping her fingertips on her watch.

Sam sat next to her and leaned in to kiss her. She ducked to the side without allowing him to touch her.

"Yesterday you weren't so reluctant," Spike chuckled seeing the whole exchange.

"It's because Scotch changes me into a kissing vamp," she snapped and blinked her eyes.

"Yeah right," he challenged. "Or maybe it's an allergic reaction to some hot spices, such as chili, huh?"

Spike made a high five with Raf who was sitting next to him. Jules just sighed smiling and exchanged a glance with Sam.

"Team! May I have your attention, please?" the Boss raised his voice with amusement. "I'm certain that you remember SRU's snipers practice from last week? Well, it was an unofficial examination of sniper's skills. The person with the best results will leave for three days to go to every sniper's paradise in the USA. "

"You talking about Fort Benning in Georgia?" Ed asked.

"Yup, the person with the highest score is on our team," Greg clapped his hands. "This sniper will go to the U.S. Army Sniper School for some training in marksmanship, sniper equipment and tactics, a collection of battlefield intelligence, stalking and other sniper - related skills. This person will improve his sniper skills with the M24 Sniper Weapon System, M107 rifle, and the M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System. And will give some lectures to candidates for sniper. "

"Niiiiiiiice," Jules drew out the word with content.

"So, the final evaluation consisted of: speed, accuracy, strength and psychological tests. The results are in this envelope." Greg showed them the closed white envelope."But before I open it, I want to applaud Constable Braddock'switty answers to the psychological tests," Parker grinned. "Constable Braddock replied to the question _What do you feel when you shoot a subject?, Just a little recoil."_

"What's wrong with that ? It's a part of our job, Boss," Sam said. "It's not easy to take the life, but sometimes it's the only way to keep the peace."

"You're right. Life can never seem so real as when it faces extinction." Greg nodded and ripped the envelope. "But let's go back to results. "

"Well?" Ed asked impatiently, urged him "Who is it?"

Greg smiled through his eyes when he read the name. "You all had very similar results. So really, all of you could go there," he shook his head. "But the winner by a nose was Constable Callaghan."

Jules opened her hazelnut eyes wide, not believing that she heard her name.

"Wh-, what? Are you sure?" she stuttered. "Shouldn't it be Ed or Sam? They usually get better speed results than me."

"But your accuracy is better than Sam's, and your psychological and negotiating test went better than Ed's," Greg assured her of the results. "Congratulations! You made me proud," he shook her hand. "Winnie's got tickets for you. You've got a flight to the USA this evening."

"You're buying a round when you get back," Raf said and patted her on the shoulder.  
>"Congrats Jules," Spike smirked. " I will keep an eye on Samtastic while you're been gone."<p>

Sam glanced at Spike with amusement, "Would you like to sleep with me too to keep an eye on me at night?"

"Don't you know my deepest desires. . ." Spike playfully winked at Sam.

"Oh come on boys," Jules rolled her eyes and chuckled. "It's just three days. What can happen while I'm not here with Sam? At worst,he'll burn the pot with milk. Sam is talented that way." She winked her eye at Sam who listened with a smile as Jules poked fun at his culinary skills.

"I'm sure that Sophie will have this straw widower over for dinner at our place," Ed hugged Jules, congratulating her on winning. "Next time, I will be in first place. You just won because it was Jules' day."

"Hey! Everyday is Jules' day! "shenudged him on the shoulder. "You better go practice or you will never get a chance to win against me Ed."

The guys went to the gym, leaving Sam and Jules behind. While they were heading to the gym, Sam threw his arm around Jules' shoulder and grinned. "Will you survive those three days without me? Without my kisses, without my compliments, without my touch, without me by your side at night?"

She glanced at him with pity and smiled. "I'm a big girl, I think I can handle it. It's not a big thing if I leave you for seventy – two hours, huh?"

"Nah, I'm just sayin'," Sam smirked and drew her closer. "I'll drive you to the airport and I'll pick you from it too. I don't want you to take some dingy taxi."

"Just don't make a mess in my jeep while I'm gone Sam," she begged him with her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you Jules," he whispered while he was staring with his blue eyes at her.

She smiled fondly at him. "It's just three days Sam," she calmed him. "What exactly could happen between us in these three short days when we're apart?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **_Again __**reviews **__are more than welcome :)  
><em>


	18. The worst romancer

_**Diclaimer: **__I own nothing…well maybe just "the plot" :)  
><em>

_**A/N : **__I want to thank all of you guys for being with me all this time. For reviewing, for adding my story to yours alert or favorite list and for reading it. It means a lot for me! THANKS! Here's next chapter. N'joy! _

_**Special credits**__: Special thanks to __**KateEals**__, which, despite of her tight schedule, found spare minutes to check my grammar, syntax, interjects hers valuable comments and ideas. She is my perspnal encyclopedia of knowledge about the U.S. Army and many other issues . :) Thanks a lot! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER XVIII – THE WORST ROMANCER<strong>_

"Come on Ed, it's Jules we are talking about," Sam smirked, putting on his T-shirt. "In her case, flowers and a bottle of Merlot are not enough. It has to be something that will blow her mind, something that will sweep her off her feet."

"I agree with you," Greg confirmed nodding his head. "Jules is way beyond a typical girl. She has to remember this moment for a long time."

Ed flipped pages in his calendar. "Look maybe you can take her to watch the meteor shower ? It starts tomorrow and it will last for few days. Women like those kind of things."

"I 'm not sure…" Sam murmured. "It's not like Jules won't like to see a meteor shower. It's just…..Like You and Sophie got _yours _things. I want to have something that can be ours, if you know what I mean?"

"Hey, Jules loves renovating right? So perhaps you'll repaint several rooms together?"Spike teased. "Maybe paint the walls that juicy orange or golden sands-of-the-desert color? Possibly Jules got bored of the Santorini blue walls in her house?"

"Hey, don't kid about the renovating thing; you have no idea how fun priming drywall can be," Sam replied with a smile, seeming to be enjoying his own inside joke. "And, by the way Spike, it's not Santorini blue. It's Santorini skyyyyyy," Sam drew out the word with content and rolled his blue eyes.

"Samtastic, since when are you such a color expert?" Spike smirked, ignoring the first section of Sam's reply in ignorance."Due to the longing for Jules, you're browsing her home decorating magazines?"

Sam just shrugged his shoulders and smirked lightly reminding himself of the time Jules corrected him in the names of paint colors. It was a bitter-sweet memory. Just a few short hours after that moment of contentment, Jules was hanging to her life by a thread after being shot by a young sniper bent on revenge.

"So Sam," Greg shook his head. "Did Jules call? She's coming back tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I'll pick her up at 2 p.m. from the airport," Sam smiled. "Jules called two hours ago. She's very excited about that place. She was chatting the whole time about rifles, tactics, lectures that she was giving. Boss she was so hyper about all of it."

Greg smiled happily and patted Sam on his shoulder.

"Good for her, she deserved to go there. She's the crème de la crème of the SRU's snipers."

"Hey guys, Jules is on tv," Raf ran into changing room. "Come and see her!"

They rushed to the gym where a small group of other team members were staring at screen. When they saw Team One entering, they made some space for them.

"Did we miss something?" Ed asked, whispering to Donna.

"Nope," she answered. "The reporter just introduced her as one of the best snipers in the Canadian Strategic Response Unit, and said something about her awards and then a commercial appeared. You're just on time, boys."

The guys looked on the TV screen. They saw Jules dressed in her SRU dress uniform, standing next to a middle-aged man wearing an American uniform. Sam gazed with delight and pride on seeing Jules there on-screen. His Jules. She was glowing with happiness.

"_Constable Julianna Callaghan, it's really uncommon that a woman is a sniper," _the blonde reporter said_. "Why did you choose this kind of job?"_

Jules politely smiled and answered:

"_Oh, that's a very long story. I don't think we have so much time to talk about it , but I can say that I have this job in my blood. My father was a cop."_

"_But why did you choose to be a sniper?"_

"_Well, sniping is poetry in slow motion, up until you pull the trigger." _Jules grew serious._"You know,one man can change the world with a bullet in the right place. There is this intense feeling of looking death in the face, tempting fate, challenging the reaper. But in the SRU, we always try to use the less lethal ways of negotiating. We're known for talk before tactics."_

"Smart girl" Greg whispered to Sam listening Jules' monologue.

"_However sometimes negotiating just isn't enough," _she sighed._"So when diplomacy fails, then bolt actions speak louder than words."_

"_Constable Callaghan, how do you know when you pull the trigger that you are doing the 'right' thing?"_

"_If you don't have time to do it right, will you have time to do it again?"_Jules responded to the question by asking a question._"In a sniper's world, one man's fate comes from another mans wait. There are two lines you should never cross...horizontal and vertical."_

The teams chuckled silently hearing Jules' a bit ironic answers.

"_General Ashterlby, how have the candidates for sniper welcomed this lady sniper from Canada?"_

"_Our students were very excited about Constable Callaghan's work record, her awards. She is a very talented sniper and was an honor to host her here at Fort Benning," _the American General smiled and passed Jules flowers._"We offered Constable Callaghan a job here as a instructor, but she __unfortunately__ rejected it. Hopefully she will change her mind, and then, we will welcome her here with open arms."_

Jules shook the General's hand and smiled widely.

"_Constable Callaghan, last question," _the reported said._"Have you got time for family? Love? Children? You're a woman, after all, and being a sniper is a time consuming job, I would think."_

Sam felt how the whole SRU's eyes were directed silently on him for a moment, before turning back to the tv screen.

Jules blushed a bit and said with a light smile:

"_In life, you have to find a balance for everything. That's how life goes. I don't have children, or a husband, yet" _she smirked _" but I admit that there is someone that keeps me coming back home as soon as possible. Someone, that is my personal stronghold."_

Sam smiled when Jules was talking about her private life, which was actually him.

"Sammo," Ed smirked. "After I just heard that from Jules' mouth, I can assume that tomorrow evening will be a piece of cake for you. No worries, man." He patted his team mate on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>*the next day*<strong>

It was six in the morning when the sound of heels and suitcases pulled along the floor of the corridor could be heard. On the apartment 1008 door, a slender feminine hand gently knocked, waiting for it to open. After several seconds, she knocked again, louder this time.

"Just a second," a manly voice said from the other side of door. After a few more moments, Sam opened the door. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and a mess around his blonde hair. When he saw who was standing in front of him, he made the dumbest face in the world. He was standing still in complete silence for a few seconds staring at her.

"Jules? What are you doing here?" he asked, still not believing what he was seeing. "Shouldn't you be at the airport at 2 p.m.?"

"That's a nice welcome, Sam," Jules smiled widely seeing the confused look on Sam's face."I took an earlier flight to spend more time with you. Can I come in or are you gonna keep me at the door?"

She raised her eyebrow in amusement, still grinning at him. Sam stepped aside and let her inside. Jules dragged her bag inside and looked around.

"I can see that you have been wine tasting while I was gone," Jules smirked, seeing three empty bottles on table. "Or maybe you drank out of desperation without me?" she teased him and placed her arms around his neck kissing him gently.

"So Sam," she put her arm on the towel wrapped around Sam's waist. "You were supposed to take a shower?" she slowly started to untie the node that kept the towel on his body. "Maybe we can do a double one, huh?" she looked at him with lust and kissed his chest.

"Jules, maybe it's not a good –" Sam was lightly trying to pulled her away.

"Ehmm, why?" She looked at him surprised, and she took two steps back stumbling on a pair of beige high-heels.

"Ouch Sam," she rolled her eyes. "You have to tell Natalie to collect her things from here, or at least keep them in one place. Every time we're at your apartment, I'm popping on her shoes or – "

"Braddock, you're so predictable." A hung-over female voice, definitely not Natalie's, came from the bedroom. "Snipers are the worst romancers; they never make the first move."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **_(evil grin) ….I thought it was a good moment to end this chapter … (evil grin)_

_**Please review! **__It's a sign for me to put myself together and add next chapter..  
><em>


	19. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything you can recognize although I do own anything you can't recognize. :)_

**Credits & creative help****: **_Goes to the person who said that "it's fun to work as a team" . So Guys, hats off to __**Kate Eals . **__My team member__ :)**  
><strong>_

**Author's Note :** _I was about to publish this chapter on Sunday , but the pile of reviews and PMs kicked my ass to speed it up a bit. Thank you for reading my sweats :) . You guys rock! N'Joy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER XIX – DIRTY LITTLE SECRET<strong>_

"_Snipers are the worst romancers; they never make the first move,"_ the spoken sentences sounded in the air, inside a, until that moment, quiet apartment.

Jules froze when she heard a female voice in Sam's bedroom. She raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner and stared wide-eyed at Sam. His royal blue eyes were gazing at her, terrified. He grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her in place, preventing her from taking a second step toward the bedroom.

"Jules, I know how it looks, but it really is not what you think it is," he frantically tried to stop her from entering his room.

"Take your hands off of me, Braddock," Jules hissed, twisting out of his grasp. When she pinned him with her hazelnut eyes, he gave up and waited for the development of events.

Jules opened the bedroom door and saw ginger curls lying on the pillow. The pillow that _SHE _bought for Sam when he had the flu and was lying in bed with a fever. She saw a person lying in repose in Sam's t-shirt of his favorite ice hockey team, the Vancouver Canucks. The t-shirt that was _HER_ favorite to sleep in when they were staying at his place.

Chili lifted her head up and smirked gently, "Oh, Jules. Hi… Ughr … wine hangovers are the worst," she said holding her head. "Wait a minute, shouldn't you be in the USA?"

Sam glanced at Jules and saw her face change colors from pale to red. He could swear that her hazelnut eyes become a murky brown, as dark as finest dark chocolate. It seemed fury was causing physiological changes in her visage.

"You cunning vixen!" Jules hissed through clenched teeth. "You waited for a moment that I wouldn't be around to crawled here and slide into Sam's bed! Snipers never make the first move, so you made it and jump on this horse while he was rider-less!"

"Sweetheart, it's not like th—"

"Shut up Sam!" she yelled at him furiously. "Wait for your turn, you pathetic counterfeit of James Bond. You couldn't resist, don't ya? Couldn't keep you pants on, instead of playing agent 007 and kissing the girls, huh? I thought your player days were over, Sam!"

Sam fell silent and retreated back a bit after seeing Jules' rage. He never saw her in this kind of condition. Angry emotions erupted from her to the point that every part of her body started to tremble. She didn't look like the captive sniper and balanced negotiator that she actually was. It seemed that she could hurl lightning from her eyes. She gasped for air, clutching in the hand strap from the purse.

Maxine sat cross-legged on the bed and fixed the strands of hair falling on her face.

"Oh my... what an awkward situation," she murmured pouting her lips. "Jules, ekhm...listen, calm down and sit. We will explain everything to you."

"_WE_?" Jules looked at Chili with fire in her eyes and fizzled. "Since when are you and Sam seen as plural, huh?"

There was a sudden silence and calm in the air, until a beat later: "Get out of here, bitch! " Jules grabbed her violently by her ginger curls and pulled her out of bed; it seemed that calm was just the tranquil before the real storm. "Move, or I'm gonna kick your ass from here to next Sunday!"

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Chili fought back and stood in front of Jules. "I came here to apologize to both of you—"

"Pfeeeww," Jules rolled her now almost carbon black eyes. "And I am supposed to believe in that? You came here to apologize and stay for a night? You think I'm an idiot?" Jules mocked her. "You came here knocking at Sam's door, like a thief in the night when I wasn't in Canada. Forbidden fruit tastes the best, huh?"

"Stop insulting me and listen!" Max insisted. But Jules twisted back her arm and led her towards the exit door. She pushed Maxine out the door with a vengeance, and threw all of Chili's personal things at her.

"You can keep the hockey t-shirt! We wouldn't be able to wash out the scent of _WILD _skank!" Jules yelled and slammed the door leaving Maxine lying under a pile of clothes in the corridor.

With her head tilted down, Jules placed her hands on the door as if it was about to be knocked off its hinges. She was breathing heavily as if suddenly the air had been diluted, or as if she had just run a track 10k. Her chest expanded so strongly that the seams in top almost cracked.

Not turning her face to Sam, she whispered in a trembling voice, "How could you cheat on me, Sam?"

Sam, stunned about the whole situation, came closer to her and put his hand on her back.

"Jules, I will explain everything to you. I know how it looks, but really nothing, _NOTHING,_ happened between me and Max. I love you Jules…" he whispered softly.

"Don't lie to me Sam!" she smirked pitifully and pulled away from him."You told me all these lies and hypnotized me, and I believed you. I believed in your every single word." She started to sob, "I left for just _THREE_ days, and when I come back I find that bitch in your bed. And I am supposed to believe that _NOTHING_ happen between you two? You think I'm a fool, and I don't know what you did?" She laughed through her tears.

"Jules, I swear that nothing happened. I'm not lying," he tried to hugged her, but she ducked to the side. "Let's sit and let me explain all of this to you. Sweetheart, I wanted this day to be completely different. I didn't plan it this way."

"Oh, I bet you didn't plan this day like this," she mocked him. "I spoiled your dirty little secret, because I turned up too early, huh?"

"Jules, give me a chance to explain this, please." He begged her, but all he could see in her eyes was a pain, anger, and frosty chill.

She took her purse and baggage and opened the exit door. Sam grabbed her hand desperately trying to stop her.

"Stay with me, Jules. Please don't go, sweetheart."

She turned her face to him and with empty eyes whispered, "I've just lost my faith in you, Sam. Every time I close my eyes I will be seeing _her_ in your bed. There's nothing left for me to do here …So just let me go Sam."

Sam loosened his grip. Dazed by what had happened, he slowly watched as Jules did not look back as she entered the elevator.

He sat on his armchair and buried his face in his hands; he was paralyzed by what just happened. The only thing that he heard was Jules' voice saying,_"__There's nothing left for me to do here."_

Sam had no idea how long he was sitting like this when piercing in the head phone ring finally snatched him from his lethargy. He reluctantly glanced at the display. There were a few missed calls from Greg and one text message from him.

"_Meet me at the barn ASAP. It's about Jules. URGENT" _

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Additional Author's Note<strong> : **_Oh well, another cliffhanger :) ._ _I hope it will not lead anyone to a heart attack . I promise that in next chapter everything will be solved for good or bad side of the Jam's relationship. :) _

_And cookies for those ones that guessed it's Maxine hidden in bedroom :)  
><em>

_So let yours reviews to be water for my withered imagination! __**Review, review, review**__ ….._


	20. Voltage Spikes

_**Disclaimer : **I own nothing that you can recognize..._

_**Editor & Creative Supporter :) : **Irreplaceable_ **_KateEals _**

**_Author's Note: _**_You Guys remember this story? I hope that you are longing for it, because this chapter is longer that my usual ones :). If I hadn'r promised **Molly Lyn** that in this chapter I will sort things out, probably I would split it into two parts . And another lame cliffhanger would appear. :) But promise is a promise :) So guys, N'joy this chappy :) !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER XX - VOLTAGE SPIKES<strong>_

After skipping two steps, Sam ran quickly up the stairs; there was no time for elevators, no time for reprieve. He was a man on a mission.

When Winnie saw him she chuckled, "I don't mind admiring your muscles Sam, but can you properly buttoned your shirt?" She pointed at his hurriedly put-on shirt that was showing his bare chest a bit. "Jules probably won't like that display of masculinity."

"What? Ah yeah, sorry." Distracted, he buttoned up his shirt, and looking around he asked, "ummm, Winnie, you know where Boss is?"

Winnie smiled and indicated the briefing room with her hand. Sam nodded in thanks and hastily entered the room indicated by the dispatcher.

Parker was sitting and writing some remarks to a few of Team One's previous calls. When he saw Sam, he silently motioned for him to take the chair next to him. Sam sat on it and the Boss stood up and shut the door behind Sam without any word. _Aw, man. Crap's about to hit the fan, _Sam thought.

"You mind explaining to me what's going on, Sam?"

Sam stared at him and asked, now rather annoyed, "It's you, Boss, who asked _me_ to come here, so maybe you might tell me what this is all about? Is Jules ok? You said it's about Jules, right?"

The Boss came closer to him, gently placing his hands on the table. He gazed into his subordinate eyes'. . . and. . . _Snapped_, "Physically, she is safe and well, if you really care about it. But," Greg Parker paused for a moment, perhaps trying to conceal his fury. "It made me wonder what led her to come to my apartment at noon and announcedthat she haddecided to accept a job in the U.S.A.!"

His efforts quickly failed within the first four words of his subsequent statement.

"You know something about her reasons for so suddenly being willing to abandon Team One? Uncle Sam said to her that only she can be an instructor at Ford Benning, or what?" he tapped his fingertips loudly on the table. "Why, after what she said in yesterday's interview about her relationship, does she apparently want to sign out from it? What have you done to her?"

Sam sighed and leaned his head back. "What did Jules tell you?"

Greg sat on the table with one leg hanging loosely and the second one balancing for stability. He rubbed his head and worried, murmured, "Nothing, and that's the problem. She just showed up at noon, which was already a surprise, because I knew that she had a later flight, and announced that she has decided to accept job in Ford Benning. So, can you tell me what happened?" Greg was scanning his face.

"It was one big misunderstanding, but she didn't give me a chance to explain this awkward situation…" he muttered nervously and blurted out a stream of words. "Basically , she came early in the morning to my apartment, popped into Chili lying in my bed, kicked her out and left my apartment saying that there's nothing left for her to do there."

"You cheated on her Sam?" Greg clenched his hands upon Sam's shirt unable to control his rage. "Sam, you couldn't resist to have a one night stand with that redhead? I don't get it Sam, yesterday you told us that you want to—"

"And I still do Boss. Only Jules counts for me, you know that!" he yelled and lowered his voice after second. "Nothing happen between Max and me. Can you at least be the one to give me a chance to explain all of it?"

Panting with anger, Greg loosen his grip, took a large gulp of water and cleared his throat. He sat on a chair, wiped the sweat from his forehead and mumbled, "Go on, describe to me _exactly _what happened during the last twenty-four hours." With a calm tone of voice, he announced, "If it makes sense to me, I'm gonna help you keep Jules in Toronto. Besides, we need her too. I'm all ears".

Sam slightly smiled hearing Greg's statement.

"Thanks Boss," he said with relief. "So, yesterday I was talking on the phone with Natalie this _Jules' big day _plan when I heard knocking on my apartment's door …" Sam began to relate the events of the previous evening in the hope that with the help of Greg, everything can be sorted out with Jules.

* * *

><p><strong>*the next day*<strong>

"You sure about this Jules?" Greg asked her when she handed him a sheet of paper. Jules sighed and nodded.

"Affirmative," she said. "Just please sign these papers and pass them to Com. Holleran. I want to book a flight to the USA as soon as possible."

"I'll try my best, but we have to run a test for a new member of the team. You know that you will be stuck here for few weeks?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "The sooner you start those test, the sooner I can go."

Greg glanced at her, and scratching his forehead he said, "I still don't get it. Why do you want to leave us? I think you owe us some explanation Jules." A fatherly look of admonition lit was cast upon his face with these words.

Jules glanced at him and whispered with resignation seeing Team One members entering the gym,"Well alright, Boss, let's meet after shift at Timmy's. I'll explain everything to you."

Parker nodded, patted her on the shoulder and went forth to meet the guys.

"Woohoo, combat fight practice," Raf smirked. "Spike I will kick your geeky butt today."

"You wish," he snapped warming up cheerfully."Rookie can't beat me. I'm babycakes' fiancée ! I'm amazing !"

He proudly puffed out his chest and made a face in the Superman style.

"According to my calculations, you have a 23.95% chance to beat me today," Spike teased. "So you best steer clear of my fury."

Sam was the last to enter, and he went to stand next to Jules. He felt a chilly atmosphere whiff off her. She didn't even glance at him. She was pretending to be laughing because of Spike's cheesy jokes. For her, Sam was invisible.

"Spike, you're with Raf, go first, then Sam and Jules, I'll wrestle with Boss at the end." Ed patted Parker on the shoulder and smirked, "I hope to kick-start the old bones of our Boss."

The sweet sound of Jules' laugh made Sam look at her. She clapped her hands cheering for Ed's joke, but she didn't even give him the slightest glance.

When Spike and Raf went to the mat and started to wrestle, Sam leaned his head to Jules and whispered putting his hand on her shoulder, "Jules, can we talk?"

Not taking her eyes from the wrestling, she whispered, "I have nothing to tell you Sam. You're free to go have fun with your ginger girl. I won't be standing in your way." Her voice was harsh. "And don't touch me until we're on the wrestling mat."

He pulled back his hand and begged,"Jules, we _do_ really need to talk."

"_I don't need_ a talk with you Sam," she snapped back and looked fearlessly into his blue eyes."_I don't need you_ at all after all of it. So leave it, because I don't want to make a show in here."

"Come on Jules," he put his arm on her shoulder again, and in a split second, felt like his arm was being twisted. Then a quick kick knocked him to the floor. His face hit the cold floor and his teeth jingled.

"I said to keep your hands off me Braddock!" she yelled confounding him. The rest of the members of Team One instantaneously glanced in their direction.

"You guys mind waiting for your turn?" Spike, annoyed, asked strangling Raf.

Ed split Jules from Sam and an irritated Greg shouted to them leaving the gym, "To the briefing room! Both of you! Now!"

Parker's pissed off tone of voice showed that this was not a joke. With downcast heads, Sam and Jules entered the briefing room with lightning speed.

"Boss, I'm sorry I –"

"Jules, you're not controlling your emotions. Sam you're pushing her on the emotional edge," he said angrily. "That's dangerous for you and for the team's safety."

"It won't happen again Boss, I'm sorry," they said in chorus.

"It's not enough guys, you two've got problems with understanding each other, so I can't let you go on calls today. " he decided

"Boss, how can I –"

"Don't negotiate with me Jules," he ordered ahead of her thoughts."Both of you will have evening practice in the playhouse and tunnels. If you pass it as a team pairing, I'm gonna let you be active team members again. If not, I'm gonna suspend both of you for a while. I suppose they won't be very happy seeing a reprimand in your record at your new work, Jules?"

Jules just rolled hear eyes and Sam stretched his arms helplessly saying, "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>*evening practice*<strong>

"You got two minutes to find a hostage held somewhere in this playhouse or labyrinth of tunnels," Ed stated. "You have to cooperate with each other or you won't be able to reach the final point, understood?"

"Copy that," they confirmed checking their equipment.

"Good luck guys," said Greg and headed to the control room.

Sam glanced at Jules, who was scanning the building.

"Abseiling?" She asked without looking at him.

"Yup, you take the left side inside?"

"As usual," she confirmed and they heard the signal beginning their practice.

Sam threw a rope and secured it, then Jules nimbly climb up it. Quickly, they were able to deal with traps controlled by Spike and they reached one of the possible places where the pseudo hostage could be held.

Sam, on a hand count of three, opened the heavy tin door. Jules jumped inside and shot paint balls in the direction of two mannequins.

"Two subjects down, hostage secured," she said, breathing hard.

Smiling to her, Sam cheered into the handset, "Boss, we still got 15 seconds left. Maybe you can bring us some coffees in here?"

Jules chuckled for the first time since they had a fight, hearing Sam's joke. He stepped closer to her,"We make a good team together," he whispered. Confused, Jules stepped back and walked to the door.

"Boss, the doors are stuck," she said trying to open it.

"She's right," Sam confirmed while he pushed the door few times. "They slammed shut."

"Stay calm," Greg stated. "Spike just found that there were some voltage spikes that caused a lockdown on that room."

"So unlock it." They could swear that Jules rolled her eyes when she said that. "Or burn a hole in door or something..." She could not be stuck in this confined state with her cheating bastard of an ex-boyfriend.

"It's not so simple," Spike murmured, tapping his fingertips on keyboard. "The power of the playhouse is connected to the main SRU computer, so I can't disconnect it just like that. I have to get approval from Com. Holleran, and it's quite late now."

"Jules, Sam, we're going to the barn to solve it there," Greg said. "You have to stay there for a while together."

"Fantastic!" Jules groaned disappointed and sat on the floor.

"Just don't kill each other in there ok?" Greg joked to them. "When we find out when Spike can disconnect the power generator, I'll let you know."

Sam leaned against the door and sighed, "I guess you're doomed to be in my presence for a while."

Jules snorted like a cat and turned her head the other way.

"So…" he started bashfully. "At least you have to listen to me now, you can't escape from here."

"Gimmie a break , Sam," she rolled her eyes. "I know what I saw."

"Oh really?" he squatted in front of her. "What did you see Jules? What?"

She laughed hysterically," I saw enough to make my own conclusion, Sex on Legs."

_Geeze, he's never going to live that one down. . ._

Sam sighed and grabbed her by the arms and raised his voice. "Listen to me Jules, she came to my place, to apologize us. She didn't know that I was going out with somebody, my father told her that –"

"Wait," she stopped to struggle with him. "Your father ? What has he to do with all this?"

Sam stared in her hazelnut eyes and said, "He called Chili two weeks ago and said that I was asking about her. That I was recalling our tours in Afghanistan, that I asked him if he knew where she is now, which wasn't true." His royal blue eyes pinned her. "So basically, he wanted to bring me closer to Maxine. "

"What a clever intrigue!" Jules smirked bitterly.

"Well, when you kissed me at the Goose, Chili realized that the General used her to split us up. So she showed up to apologize to us both-"

"With bottles of wine?" Jules said with disbelief

"It was a gift Jules, a thought."

"Short term thought," she challenged him.

Sam stood up and spread his hands helplessly. "Jules, come on, could you be quiet for a second and listen to me? I gave you a chance to explain when you left to the Hat with Steve."

"Don't compare Steve to that vixen!" Jules raised her voice. "I_ NEVER_ slept with Steve, and he _NEVER_ eye-sexed me in front of everyone!"

Sam knew that pulling _the_ _Steve issue_ wouldn't be a good idea, so he just gave it up and changed the strategy.

He calmed his voice and said, "Jules, I'm sorry… I really don't want to mess up. All I want to say is that all of it was planned my father. She just came to apologize to us, she felt guilty, she drank too much and she fell asleep on the couch, that's it."

"Yeah, and she teleported to your bed and dressed in your t-shirt. What is she a Power Ranger now? It's not a very smart excuse Sam." Jules waved her hand disrespectfully and went to the other side of room.

Sam came closer and stood behind her.

"Jules, Natalie came to my apartment and she dressed her, besides she stayed till the morning at my place, she left about half an hour before you showed up."

Jules turned to him and whispered wondering, "So that's why Natalie was calling me all day long…."

Sam saw a light of hope in her eyes and continued."Yessss, she was trying to tell you how everything was. I told her today that you made a punching bag out of Chili and almost killed me with your eyes."

Jules smirked lightly and Sam delicately put his hands on her tiny arms.

"Sweetheart, look into my eyes. Can you truly think that I could ever cheat on my sexy sniper chick?" Jules giggled lightening a bit her face .

"Jules , search your heart , your soul. I know you still love me and believe that I'm not lying to you. "

She sighed and gazed at his royal blue eyes, and said "Sam, I'm so confused about this whole situation…."

" Sweetheart , just don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for? I'm dyin' without you. After all that we've been through, you know we are worth tryin'! " he was making the best negotiation in his life. " Jules , there's no love , like your love , no other , could give more love to me , there's nowhere , unless you're there , all the time , all the way."

"You're quoting a Bryan Adams song now?" she chuckled. She found his cheesiness quite endearing.

"Well it fits perfectly," he smirked." Everything I do, I do it for you , Jules. You're my everything."

She hugged him, and laughing said, "Fine, I believe you, just don't try to sing in here."

Sam kissed her thankfully and lifted her a bit. "I love you so much Jules."

Smiling, she warned him with her finger, "but I still don't like your ginger friend ."

Sam rolled his eyes, smirked, squeezing her butt and lifting her a bit. " You know how sexy you were when you were angry…"

"For your own safety , you better not put me on that emotional edge anymore Sam," she grinned. "So, you said that you had different plans for that day," she wondered, biting her lower lip. "What was that about?"

Sam put her on the ground and, a bit embarrassed, ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Well, it's ummm…., I was about …. To ask you…" he stuttered the words.

"Go on, spit it out, soldier," she teased him.

Sam took a big breath and said, "I was about to take you for a monster truck show," he murmured and Jules laughed. The cheese just rolls on. . .

"And it was so hard to say that to me Sam?" she laughed. "You're so lame at lying Sam, what was all this about. Go on , tell me?"

"Well after show I wanted to take you for a ride in one of those trucks…"

"Niiiiiiceeee," Jules drew out the word.

"Jules, don't interrupt me ok? It's already hard for me," he murmured and close her mouth shut with his hand. She was laughing inside, seeing how Sam was struggling with himself to spit the words from his mouth.

Finally he said, "I didn't plan it to do it here, but maybe it's even better" he put his hand in his pocket of his coolpants and pulled out a small black velvet box. He knelt in front of Jules and with trembling voice whispered, "Constable Julianna Callaghan will you be my wife?"

Jules stopped to breath and her face become pale . She gasped for air gazing at him kneeling in front of her.

"So…." Sam said waiting for a reply, when suddenly the almighty and outspoken Jules couldn't say this one tiny word.

"_Come on, You can't say "no" to Samtastic again, Jules," _ they heard Spike' excited voice in their handsets.

Damn-it! They forgot to turn off their micks again! It was a good thing they weren't undercover cops; they'd be exposed in under fifteen minutes!

"Yes," Jules threw herself into Sam's arms and glued herself to his lips. They were lying on floor kissing and laughing in turns ; when the door opened and the guys went inside.

"You heard us the whole time?" Sam asked still lying on the floor.

"Only from the "sexy sniper chick" part," Spike grinned pointing at Jules.

"You planned all of this, Boss?" Jules scanned Greg's face.

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Sort of," he smiled. " There were voltage spikes for a minute but Spike sorted it out quite fast. However, we thought that it's a chance for you to talk."

Ed grinned to Jules , "Only locking you down with Sam could give him a chance to get your time to listen to him."

Jules rolled her eyes and smirked to them. "Oh that was so in Spike's style guys."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Ed blinked to her." You better show us the ring."

Lane took Jules' hand into his."I told Sam a few days ago to pay attention to the _rock_ that he will give you."

The guys laughed cheerfully , and soon after, Sam wrapped Jules in his arms and kissed his fiancée on the tip of the head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Yay , no cliffhanger this time! Satisfied? :)_

_**Eals **we definately should publish yours editor's comments :) I can bet that it will be a bestseller :) hahaha I laugh every single time when I'm reading my story with yours comments inside. Brilliant!  
><em>

_As usual guys , **reviews are more than welcome :)**  
><em>


	21. Don't make a sound

_**Rating: **__This chapter contains adult themes so please be aware of it. __**M rating ALERT**__**!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing…_

_**Author Note: **__I thought that after so many unpleasant "adventures" that I've given to our Jam in previous chapters, they deserved for some spicy chapter, right? :) So guys N'joy this chapter! _

_As usual __**KateEals **__was my editor ! Cheers mate! :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER XXI <strong>_

_**DON'T MAKE A SOUND**_

It was carbon black outside the plane window. Wingtip lights were flashing over clusters of town and city lights. The cabin lights were dimmed and Jules was sitting in the window seat beside Sam. She was looking out the window, but he was looking at her, thinking things he shouldn't be thinking at that time. It would be a long weekend staying with his family, and they would have to go far too long without some valuable alone time. . .

A stewardess came by with a drink cart, asking quietly if they need anything. Sam and Jules simultaneously smiled and said "_no thanks_", and the flight attendant continued toward the back of the plane. Jules turned back to the window, leaning her head back on the seat and gazing out at the clear night sky.

Sam's black shirt was open a little too much, and Jules could see the tops of his chest rising and falling with his every breath. Her jean shorts left a delightful amount of her bare upper legs exposed, and the way she was casually sitting back with hers thighs hanging slightly apart was very appealing.  
>After some quick scribbling on a page of his notebook, Sam leaned over and kissed Jules' cheek, letting the kiss slide down to her neck, just enough to elicit a satisfied murmur from her throat. She sighed deeply, the curves of herbreasts swelling erotically as he watched. Sam felt that she felt about him the same so he just slid a piece of paper into her hand.<p>

Jules' hazelnut eyes turned to meet Sam's royal blue ones. Their faces were just inches apart, Sam could feel Jules' breath on his lips, her warmth on his cheeks.

Jules glanced at Sam's handwriting on the paper that read:_"God I wish I could bang you right now."_

Jules' chuckled reading it, and her lips came apart slightly. Sam knew it turned her on a bit. He put his hand on her leg in a familiar way, subtly moving it down, between, applying pressure to the fold of denim between her thighs. He heard her breath catch and felt her legs spread ever so slightly. His forearm was against her body, and he could feel Jules' pulse rising, beating faster and faster as he felt her pussy heating up through hershorts. So he smirked with lust and he reached over and turned the paper over in her hand.

Jules rolled her eyes and glanced at it. On the back was written, _"Sixty seconds. Come to the back and enter the washroom on the left. Undo your pants, bend down to suck me, and I'll rub your pussy till you cum._"

When Jules' eyes stop reading, he got up and went to the back of the plane. Jules got a bit nervous and looked around, expecting everyone to be watching. The few people on the plane were all farther forward, asleep or reading. The crew was sitting in the front service area, idly chatting. Jules stood up and started walking. When she turned to enter the toilet, her eyes were on fire. They were all alone in the dark, small washroom. Sam's fingers were wrapped around the throbbing hard on rising up from his pants. Her heart thumped. Jules unbuttoned her shorts and bend down into the darkness of his lap, her lips kissing his fingers as they slipped around his smooth, hard cockhead. Sam's hand went down the back of her pants, past her perfect ass, between her legs, over her pulsing cunt hole and right against her hot, tingling clit. He played with it while she blow him, tracing circles, her name in little cursive letters, dipping inside her for more hot wetness, making her whimper and sigh minutely around his cock. Jules head was bobbing up and down on Sam's cock.

Sam was playing with her pussy till his fingers were drunk with her. Sam's erection strained in her mouth, ready for release. He quickly and decisively turned Jules and leaned her on the washbasin. He gaggled her mouth by hand and firmly made a strong push into her wet vagina. Silently, a moan went through her trough. His penis was begging for her to cum for him. Sam's stiffness in her hot pussy made him feel horny as never before. Knowing that they hadn't got much time he swiftly and vigorously moved his hips, while Jules had denied his hands on the mirror. He smirked seeing the engagement ring on her finger and covered her hand with his. Even in the clouds they fit together perfectly. Sam firmly pushed her till the time he felt the adrenaline shooting through his blood. His head twists to the side with pleasure. He felt how Jules bit his fingers a bit, choking on a scream of pleasure as an orgasm shot through her body. Jules turned around to Sam, breathing hard. He kissed her rapidly, zipping his pants. While Jules was buttoning her shorts, San noticed the stewardess retreating awkwardly into the rear of the plane.

"_Damn,"_ Sam thought._"Could she see us through the not properly closed toilet door?"_

Sam kissed Jules one more time and lead her back to their seats. When they were settled, Sam wrote another note about their little audience and showed Jules. She rolled her eyes and her cheeks reddened so damn sexy beautifully. Shortly afterward, they landed.  
>On the way off the plane, the stewardess also reddened slightly as they passed by her. Sam pinched Jules ass and she swatted his hand away, sashaying up the ramp and out into a lightly crowded terminal, back onto solid ground.<p>

"_The worse part of the journey is before us," _Sam thought, and whispering kissed Jules' forehead. "Come on, my sexy sniper chick, let's inform General Braddock about our wedding plans."

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Author's Note<strong>: Well, I think that's enough of Spicy Jam for a while .

In the next chapter, I'll invite you to the Braddock's house….

**Thanks for reviews Guys!**


	22. Evanger of Angels

_**Disclaimer : **I own nothing as usual..._

_**Editor and creative master of disaster : **KatEals_

_**A/N : ** Missed me? I know I've neglected you guys but I was quite busy lately_... _Hope you will forgive me and you'll have great time reading new chapter. N'Joy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER XXII - EVENGER OF ANGELS<em>**

"Turn left and stop the car soldier," Sam ordered the soldier who had picked them up from the airport. "I want to take my fiancée for a walk. You can just drop our luggage at my house."

The Private glanced in the rearview mirror, and with a bit confused voice said, "Please forgive me sir, but I have orders from the General to drive you straight home."

"I am higher - ranked than you, and I command you to stop right now," Sam commanded with a sharp voice, making Jules look at him with surprise. She elbowed him and frowned her eyebrows .

"Give this novice a break Sam," she whispered. "You want to expose him to the wrath of your father? We can take a walk tomorrow. It's quite late anyway, your mom is probably getting worried."

Sam gently nodded and humbly turned to the driver. "Private Glarthy, sorry for my reckless demand. Drive us to the Braddocks' as the General told you."

When the car drove-up to the driveway, the front door opened quickly. Sam's mother stepped out with a wide smile and said, "Children, I was so worried about you two. It's late, dinner is getting cold." She looked really worried. "Come inside my love."

Sam took the luggage, and Jules whispered with satisfaction to him, " Told ya she would be worried about her precious son." She raised an eyebrow. "Polar opposite of Pop, huh?"

Jules entered the Braddocks' house and a warm feeling came through her veins. The house was full of fresh flowers. The sweet scent of them was spread in the air. Sam went upstairs, and Jules headed to the dining room. She stopped next to the fireplace and glanced at the photos standing in frames on the shelf . She smiled seeing Sam in his military uniform, proudly carrying his rifle. On another photo was Natalie hugging her Mom and pouting her lips in funny grimace. Another one showed the General in his official uniform.

There was also a photo of Sam's parents at their wedding in a frame that included their names , Evangeline & David. They were standing on the beach holding hands and looking deeply into each other's eyes.

_So, almighty badass General Braddock has human feelings too,_ Jules thought and glanced at another photo. She stopped her eyes on a photo of asmall blonde girl with curly hair. She was holding a black teddy bear and smiling so happily that dimples on her cheeks appeared. A shiny Angel shaped pendantwas dangling on her neck, and in her hair she wore blue ribbons.

Jules caressed the contours of the face of the child, when someone behind her whispered, "She was so pretty, wasn't she?" Sam's mother was looking at photo. "You know that Ava got her name after Angels? " She chuckled recalling the memories." My husband flew over the moon when we found out that we were having a baby girl. He said that she will look like an Angel, so he joined my name, Evangeline, and the name Angel and convince me to give her the name Avangeline."

"It fit her perfectly…" Jules smiled at her warmly.

"But we never called her Avangeline, actually … Sammy and Nat called her Ava, but we called her little Angel. Her laugh was so sweet and delicate … like the song of and Angels. .. Do you know ,sweetheart, that the meaning of her name was `Evenger of Angels?` " she asked Jules, but not waiting for a reply from her, she continued. "The General gave that Angel shaped pendant to Ava. She was so happy that he said that he wanted to have a photo of her wearing it with her favorite teddy bear. So we took this photo…the next day, the car hit my girl, and God took my Angel to heaven."

Jules was looking at Eva and saw how bitter and sad the memories made Sam's mom . When she was about to comfort , Evangeline smiled to her and said to Jules, "Let's go for dinner. You must be starving after such a long flight."

She encouraged Jules to take a seat at the table laden with salads, cold meats, cheeses, stuffed eggs and pickles . Jules was not sure whether the whole regiment of soldiers was supposed to arrive to eat it all.

Sam came down to the dining room and kissed his Mom in the cheek. Jules smiled to herself seeing the relationship that Sam had with his Mom. She was such a loving person. Loving and family oriented. In these kind of moments, Jules realized how much she missed her Mom.

Mrs. Braddock put hot dumplings on the table. They emitted a delicious smell that made Jules' stomach rumble.

Sam smirked at her and said, "Mom makes the best dumplings in the whole world. She got this recipe from her friend from Eastern Europe. Check-out this stuffing Jules, it's delicious," he whispered inserting a hotdumplinginto his mouthwith his fingers.

"Sam, behave," she elbowed him. "We should wait for the General."

"No we don't have to wait for him." Evangeline smiled warmly seeing how Sam was beggingly looking in Jules' big brown eyes. " He's on the night shift today, so help yourself . Want some salad, Jules?"

Smiling, Evangeline passed Jules thesalad , when her blue eyes caught the site of Jules' hand. "Does that ring mean what I think it means? " She grabbed Jules' hand and looked at Sam . Sam exchanged glances with Jules and they both sighed simultaneously.

"Well? Sammy , you want to tell me something?" Evangeline quizzically looked at the facial and body language changes in thecouple and the shiny sapphire ring on Jules' finger .

"Well. Mrs Braddock…"

"Call me Eve , sweetheart," she interjected.

"Ohhkaay. " Jules smiled lightly and stammered "ummm…actually ….we wanted to ….ummm…..wait for the General…"

"I asked Jules to marry me and she said yes, Mom," Sam blurted the good news outin one breath, causing Jules to roll her eyes.

Mrs. Braddock almost jumped on her chair. She clapped her hands. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you two my dears." She hugged them happily and joked, "I was wondering why a magnificent girl like Jules did not run away from you before you decide to propose to her."

Jules grinned widely and hugged Evangeline back. She closed her eyes and felt like she was in her mother's embrace. Her Mom wore a similar vanilla perfume.

"Sammy, go to the cellar and bring up that wine bottle that we brought from France," she asked her son and turned to Jules grinning widely. "I'm so happy that it is _YOU_ that will be Sam's wife. From the very first time when he made a small remark about a woman called Jules, I knew you were special. The way he spoke to me when he was talking about you, this tremble that I heard in his voice when he was saying your name. You were the first woman that he described that way ."

"Yeah, but, I dumped him Eve…"

"It doesn't matter sweetheart." Evangeline gently caress her cheek. "Actually , when Sam told me about the whole situation, I was angry at him, not at you. I was furious that he let you go so easily. That he didn't fight for you….but he is my son so I couldn't kick him out of the family." Both women chuckled, and Eve continued. "So, when he called me about a year ago, and he was chatting so cheerfully, especially when he said your name, I felt like I could hear in his voice that he could fly over moon. So I asked him if you two were getting back together. He didn't want to admit that at first, but you probably know that Sam can't lie. "

"Yeah, I love the way he _tries_ to lie me." Jules giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Exactly. He is so clumsy at that," Eve nodded. "So, when he finally admitted that you two renewed your relationship, I was so thrilled about it . Thanks to you, my son has become a man, and you are such an amazing and strong woman. Perfect for him…"

"Wish your husband could think the same as you Eve," Jules sadly said.

"Oh, don't worry about David. " Evangeline patted her on the shoulder. "He has to get used to the fact that his son has grown up and isn't under his command anymore."

"I hope you're right." Jules sighed. "I really care about Sam."

"I know, sweetheart. I can see that…" Evangeline took her hand and looked at the engagement ring. "My son's got good taste, doesn't he? Do you like the ring?"

"It's perfect . Perfectly blue." Jules fidgeted with her jewel proudly and grinned." You know, this sapphire's got the color of Sam's eyes…. "

Mrs. Braddock looked at Jules with love and said, "but those brown rhinestones that surround the sapphire have your eye color, Jules. It's a perfect combination. Just like you and Sam fit together perfectly."

Jules was gazing at her ring when Sam teased, "Mom don't tell me that Jules complained that the _rock _ is too small?"

Jules rolled her eyes, but Sam laid a kiss on her cheek and winked at his Mom.

"Kids, eat these dumplings! I spent the whole afternoon making them ." She grinned seeing her son so happy and said cheerfully, "I don't doubt that the General will be thrilled when he finds out that you're getting married."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : ** Couple names - Evangeline and David sounds familiar for you? :) I couldn't help myself to use these names :) _

_**As always reviews are more than welcome...**_


	23. Drop that zero and get with the hero!

_**Editor **__: KateEals - nothing changed in this issue…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Flashpoint, Jimmy Eat World song, Cool As Ice movie, CTV , ION. Basically I own nothing …._

_**Author's Note**__: I wasn't about to write this chapter. I wanted to write chapter about how General finds out about the engagement but then this idea popped into my head . So I've written it down . In next chapter the General will be informed about engagement. Till now, have fun reading this chappy! Hope you will like it . N'joy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER XXIII <strong>_

_**DROP THAT ZERO AND GET WITH THE HERO!**_

"Morn'n,'" Jules smiled to Mrs. Braddock tying her hair in a ponytail .

"Morning, Julianna, did you slept well?" she smirked to her future daughter in law and passed her a large glass filled with orange color liquid. "I've made you a protein mango smoothie. Sam told me that you like it for breakfast. I've added a bit of passion fruit. Hope you will like it."

Jules had a flashback in her memory from childhood when her mom made her breakfast. For the very first time in a long time, she felt like a daughter.

"Sweetheart, If you like, I've got some homemade strawberry and banana jam," a sweet voice drew her out from daydreaming." Do you like jam, Juliana?"

"I love jam," She said and licked the spoon passed to her by Evangeline. "It's delicious! Will you give me a recipe for good jam?"

Mrs. Braddock chuckled and said, "I thought you knew how to make good jam. Your cheesecake was delicious. But I will give you a recipe, sweetheart, of course."

Jules sat on a high chair next to kitchen counter, like a kid, with legs crossed while eating jam straight from the jar. She asked, "Eve, have you seen Sam? When I woke up he was gone. And he is the sleepy head in our relationship." Jules smirked sipping the smoothie.

Mrs. Braddock nodded to her, saying, "Natalie is the same sleepy head as Sam . I had to drag them from bed when they were going to school." She giggled, but hesitate for a while. She handed Jules a slip of paper with an address on it. "I'm not sure if Sam went there , but you can check that place. Just don't be late for lunch. The General will be back, so you can tell him about the engagement, ok?"

"We won't be late, I promise, " Jules said and took the piece of paper with the address from Evangeline.

* * *

><p>Jules saw Sam kneeling silently and staring at a white marble tombstone. He carefully arranged small white daisies in a vase standing next to a tiny cherub angel statue. Jules came closer and put her hand on his shoulder. He quickly rubbed his eyes and turned to Jules.<p>

"Mom told you that I'd be here?" he sighed "You know …. Ava loved daisies …she would make garlands for us all the time." Sam smirked lightly remembering childhood times…  
>Jules nodded and kissed his cheek. She glanced at the tombstone and read the inscription:<p>

_Avangeline "Ava" Braddock_

_1977 May 2__nd __- 1983 June 26__th_

_Beloved Daughter and Sister_

_You gave us some place to go._

_We never said thank You for that._

_Now we'll never have a chance._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May Angels lead you in our Angel_

Jules looked at the photo of Ava. She indeed looked like an Angel. Jules knew that Sam blamed himself for her death. She hugged him and together they remain silent.

After a few moments, Sam kissed Jules on the cheek and whispered, " Thank you for coming here. And now I promised you a walk, so let's go , Mrs. Braddock to be, " he grinned at her.

They left the cemetery and went to main street. They walked slowly. Jules was trying to talk with Sam about Ava but, he wasn't eager to do that, so she dropped that idea.

"Want some ice-cream Jules? " he asked seeing a car with homemade ice-cream . Jules nodded, and when they were buying scoops of ice cream, they heard a manly voice behind them.

"Oh damn it! Is that Braddock's big head ?" Sam felt a strong grip on his shoulder and he turned around .

"Badgley!" Sam shook the man's hand. "Holy shit, what are you doing here? I thought you'd stay in Kandahar for eternity! What are you do'in here man?"

Jules glanced at the battlefield friends with amusement and licked her ice cream. Badgley, as Sam called him, looked like Hugh Jackman from his best times. Handsome, well-built and tall. He was definitely the type of man who could please a women. And looking at him, one could tell that he was aware of this fact. If she were here for a one night stand, she would rank him quite high as her sex object.

"I'm training JTF2 soldiers before they leave for their tours." He huffed and smiled seeing the tiny brunette. " And, as I can see, you're showing off your sniper abilities to another naive girl. You into brunettes now Sam, huh? "

Sam sighed and his mate turned to Jules with a cocky smile " Hi, I'm Nick Badgley."

_Do all soldiers from JTF2 flirt with girls with this type of lame smile, _she thought and rolled her eyes. _Are women reaaaaaaly so dumb to take this on?_

"Hi, I'm Jules Callaghan," she stretched her hand out in welcome. Nick held her hand for a while and leaned his head closer to Jules

"Honey, drop that zero and get with the hero ," he winked at her ,intermixed with attempts to flirt with her in front of Sam. " So, where are you from sunshine? "

"Around," Jules replied sarcastically.

"Around? " Nick did not give up and looked deeply in her eyes.

" Yup-yup," Jules snapped fearlessly staring into his eyes.

Sam leaned his arm around Jules and kissed her on the tip of her head.

"You're cruising for a bruising with this girl, Badgley," Sam warned his colleague. "She works with me in the SRU as a sniper and negotiator."

Nick whistled with appreciation and smirked. "I like tough challenges, especially if they have such a beautiful face as Jules has. So, I'll see you later Jules?"

"You're seeing me now," Jules challenged raising her eyebrow.

Nick chuckled. "Oh, I'm seeing you now. But maybe I can show you around without this blonde military fugitive? I can show what it's like to make a difference, in every inch of your body…"

Jules laughed ironically hearing Nick's lame pick-up line.

"Badgley, be careful what you say." Sam started to become annoyed by Nick's behavior. "Jules is my fiancée, so stop drooling on her."

Nick was trying to hold a poker face after hearing that statement, and he smiled nervously. "I was joking, relax Braddock. I knew that from the very first second."

_Lousy lie, _Jules thought using her profiling skills and smirked cynically. "Well , I'm sure you knew that."

She bit her lower lip and turned to Sam." We should go, Sam. I promised your Mom that we won't be late for lunch with the General."

Sam nodded knowing that his father hates when people are late, and said goodbye to his friend.

"If you change your mind honey…" Badgley winked in Jules' direction.

She rolled her eyes and snorted loud enough to be heard." Yeah yeah … See ya later, Dick... "

"Jules, it's Nick. " Sam chuckled pretending to be offended a bit.

"Oh yea, yea... _NICK_... " she imitated to be embarrass by her _unintended _mistake and turned around for a second to Badgley.

When they had gone a few meters away, Sam shook his head in disbelief. "You're so sexy when you're malignant."

She rolled her eyes." If you hadn't met me , you would be as miserable a wooer as your friend." She smirked. "_Drop that zero and get with a hero ,_ it's such a sleazy way to pick-up a girl!"

Sam chuckled and hugged her. "Indeed, the angels were probably watching over me when they placed you in my way."

"Let's hope that they still care for you, because the General is about to enter the house," she indicated a tall man on the Braddock's driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Additional Note<strong>:

I haven't got much to add except that I will be more than happy if **you will leave a review after reading this chapter …**


	24. Yes, sir!

**Disclaimer :** I won nothing that you can recognize in here...

**Editor : **SWAT teammate :) - **KateEals **- I just love reading your comments when you are sending me checked chapter ! It makes me laugh! Thanks ! You are rockstar! :)

**A/N: ** I am quite busy lately.. I got promotion at my job and my time is limited, but I'm trying my best to write new chapters as soon as possible. So be patient guys! I will NOT abandon you! :)

Candies for all of you for reviews, adding this story to their favorites or alerts! it means a lot for me!

So, let me introduce you THE GENERAL :) Hope you will like this chapter :) or not :( N'joy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER<em>****_ XXIV _**

_**YES, SIR!**_

Jules was chopping tomatoes, silently wondering how the father-son talk was going. The General asked Sam to his den for a men's conversation as soon as they entered the house. As much as Sam's mother was almost a saint, his father seemed like he was from hell. Jules wondered how these two could have been married for such a long time.

"Sweetheart, can you please ask our Braddocks to join us in the dining room? Lunch is almost ready," Evangeline said smiling at Jules.

Jules nodded and went in the direction of the den in which the two generations of men were talking. When she was close enough, she heard a loud, nervous conversation. She glanced through the slightly open door at Sam and David.

"I thought you were breaking off this relationship, Samuel!" The General yelled. "It won't last for a long time. You gotta find a different woman to share your life with…"

"Oh, like Maxine Mercier, sir?" Sam challenged his father. "I know that you were trying to split me and Jules up using Max. But it didn't work Dad, and if Jules didn't convince me to come here, I wouldn't be speaking with you now because of what you were trying to do to us!"

"Samuel, leave this Callaghan girl. She can bring you only pain, and disaster. That's an order!" he commanded his own son.

"Never!" Sam yelled causing David to look at him with a strange look. "What? I didn't sound like 'yes, sir' Dad, huh? I let her go once, and I will never do that again. I asked her to marry me, and she said 'yes'."

"You did what?"

"You heard me, sir."

"You're making the biggest mistake in your life, Samuel. She might be a perfect sniper, and SRU officer, even the Law Enforcement Professional of the Year, but she isn't the appropriate woman for you," he tried to convince Sam to end his relationship with Jules. "She left you once, she miscarried your baby…"

"It wasn't her fault, sir."

"It might not have happened if she wasn't working in the SRU," The General snapped sharply. "Did she tell you that she's got Atelophobia?"

Sam hadn't a clue about what he was talking about, but all he was thinking was that Jules HAD to have a good reason for not telling him about that.

"She didn't tell you right?" David smirked feeling a chance to destroy Sam's feelings. "When she left for Medicine Hat with that paramedic, Steve Morgan, she had a few sessions at a psychiatrist's. By the way Sam, is that ok that she went there with her ex-boyfriend? That's fine for you?"

Sam clenched his fists and hissed through his teeth, "You're spying on us?"

The General pretended not to hear that and said, "Atelophobia, Samuel is the fear of not being good enough, or of imperfection. It can be very severe in some cases, causing depression. Many individuals are unduly concerned with what others think of them, and hence, develop a phobia of imperfection. She was feeling like she is not perfect. _Atelophobia _is a condition in which an individual exhibits an extreme fear of failing to achieve perfection in any of their actions, ideas, or beliefs. This highly sensitized and fearful aversion to any type of imperfection in their lives can cause people to become highly critical of anything they say or do, always fearing that their offerings are flawed and not good enough. The atelophobia fear of imperfection goes far beyond wanting to do things as competently as possible; in cases where a true atelophobia definition or diagnosis exists, the condition becomes an obsession that effectively ruins relationships and makes it almost impossible to function in society. As with a number of phobias, people who develop atelophobia are often highly intelligent and possess many talents and capabilities. Unlike many people who measure their competency in relation to others with similar talents, the true atelophobic sets a standard for perfection that is impossible to reach. Because of this impossible personal standard, an individual suffering with this condition will constantly be attempting to refine, rework or improve something that is already highly regarded by those around them."

Sam was listening to all of this dazzled, unable to fight back at his father.

"Do you understand what I want to say to you son?" The General lowered his voice, making it more parental. "She will ruin this relationship sooner or later. She is a sick person. All she can bring to your life is pain. Some things will never change. You _will _be suffering because of Julianna, Samuel…"

Jules, unable to listen any longer, entered the room to face the General.

"Who are you to judge the life I live? I know I'm not perfect, and I don't try to be ... but before you start pointing fingers, make sure your hands are clean!" the tiny brunette yelled at the tall General. "You accused Sam of Ava's death, you want to control him, giving him orders, assignments to fulfill. Where is your support for him? Is that how fathers should behave?"

"You want to tell me that the bond between you and your father is perfect?" he smirked at her. "I know everything about you Julianna, about your behavior, family life. How you ran away from The Hat because your father wasn't happy about you being a cop. I know about your sick jealousy when you kicked Maxine out…."

"The truth is sir, I get jealous easily because what's mine is mine. And Sam is my man." She fearlessly looked into the blue eyes of the General. "I know I can be stubborn as hell. I act like I don't give a fuck, because I care too much. I over analyze the smallest things and probably come off as a woman who simply wants to guard herself. I am a hypocritical, possessive, cranky, and irritating woman. But," she glanced at Sam with love. "That doesn't stop me from being loving, so I won't bother to change myself for you, General." She spat her final words as if hurling missiles in her own personal war.

Sam grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He looked into her hazelnut, truthful eyes and whispered, "Jules, I don't need a perfect you. I just need someone who can make me feel like I'm the only one. And beside you, I can feel it." He caressed her cheek. "No one is perfect... that's why pencils have erasers."

Jules chuckled hearing Sam's new line to cheer her up.

"We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly." Sam glanced at his father and turned again to Jules. "I didn't choose you, Jules, I just took one look at you, and then...there was just no turning back."

"Meeting someone accidentally, then having them become a huge part of your life." Jules quoted one of her favorites witty sentences and smirked to Sam. "Blue jeans, green jacket walked into my life. You know you made my eyes burn it was, Sam Braddock, for sure."

The General cleared his throat, reminding them that he was still there.

"I will never accept this relationship, Samuel," he stated. "I can't stand still and observe how you are ruining your life with this crazy woman."

"You have no right to insult her!" Sam struck his fist on the desk. "She will be my wife! Respect her or…!"

"Or what Samuel, will you hit me?" the General teased and took a sip of whiskey. "You must choose between her and your family. Because I won't be sitting next to her at the same table…"

_Why does he hate me so much, _Jules thought and glanced at Sam who was struck by his father's request. He drew Jules closer to himself and loudly stated, "So I guess, from now on you can perceive your son as dead. You may make a tombstone for me next to Ava's grave, because I won't change my mind. You forced me to make that choice, sir."

Jules stared at Sam after he had just made the choice of his life. He chose her. He decided to cut his relations with his father. For her. For them both.

"You sure about this Samuel? There won't be any turning back from this point." The General's voice was a bit disappointed by what he had just heard.

Sam nodded and glanced at Jules saying, "Grab our things Jules, we're catching an earlier flight to Toronto." Jules was retreating slowly back when she heard how Sam softly said to the General, "I love you Dad, but Jules is my life. I will not abandon her. Maybe someday you will understand that…"

After a few minutes, the General heard the door slamming and the sound of a taxi departing. He sat on a chair and poured more whiskey into his glass. The door cricked gently and Evangeline entered the den with a pale face.

"David Braddock, what have you done. What have you just done!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So, whaddaya think about General now? :) _**Reviews are my joy :)**_


	25. Mosquito's call

**Disclaimer: **Still the same old story...I own nothing...

**Editor of the year :) : **KateEals

**A/N : **Ok , I was about to publish it after Easter time, but I'm in good mood so I'm gonna spoil you guys a bit :) . Besides I'm leaving for Easter so I see you guys after it.

ANyway, here's next chapter of this lame strory . As a bonus on the end I will post some my Editor's comments that almways make me smile! ;) Eals hope you don't mind that otherwise You can kick my effin ass :)

Happy Easter Guys / Wesolego Alleluja i Smacznego Jajka :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER XXV <strong>_

**MOSQUITO'S CALL**

"U sleepin'?" Sam kissed Jules' ear.

"Yhmmm," she yawned and punched her pillow.

"You're nooooooot…" he wrapped her around the waist and dragged her closer.

"Sam, don't you even try to wet your stick," she elbowed him. "I'm exhausted after today's shift. I do not feel like succumbing to your amours."

"Jules, I just wanted to talk with you," he moaned. "Since we've been back from the base a while, and you didn't tell me, why haven't you told me about your phobia …"

"There's nothing to talk about Sam," she whispered with closed eyes. "End of the subject."

"Jules…." Sam groaned, and said with a tense voice, "In four months we will be married, besides, I have renounced my family for you, so I assume you can afford at least two sentences to clarify what was going on."

"Wedding bells will be ringing for us in four months? You counting that down? " Jules whispered sarcastically. "Why are we in such a hurry? To put this GPS on our fingers? You'll look like a pigeon with that gold ring."

"Agghhr. Jules !" Sam didn't pay any attention to her cynical taunts. He just got used to them. In a way, he loved them . "Julianna Callaghan, don't change the subject!"

"Alright Mr. I-can't-wait –till-the-morning-to-talk," she teased him. "Cool down."

Jules turned to him and sat on the bed. Although it was dark in the room, Sam could see how her eyes shone in the dark. Her hazelnut eyes became almost black.

_Ouch, Alice Cullen on hunger mode, _Sam thought seeing Jules.

"You really want an explanations Sam?" She asked, challenging him. "So listen to me carefully, because I'm not eager to repeat this. I hate that thing that happens right before I go to sleep. Every mistake I've ever made, every word I wish I never said, every moment that made me cry and weak rushes through my head, and all I can do about it is cringe and pretend it never happened... Those were my thoughts after the conversation with your father, after every take down I've done, after I was shot ….. after the miscarriage," she confessed.

"I was tired of thinking everyone's better than I was. I felt so imperfect, Sam. Not good enough for you, for the team. We keep going around in circles, I hurt you, you pretend everything is ok , you could say something about it, could tell me all about the way I make you feel, but then everything would change maybe. I wouldn't look at you in the same way, I could lose you, and I just didn't know if I wanna risk that. I just thought I wasn't good enough for you…"

"Jules, you are more than better than me..."

"Sam, life's all about moments of impact and how they change our lives forever. I think the words I stop myself from saying are the ones that will haunt me the longest," she was continuing her speech . "When I first met you, I was afraid to like you. Then when I liked you, I was afraid to love you. Later when I loved you, I was afraid to lose you…. At the end I was so afraid to disappoint you that I left." Jules lowered her sigh and whispered, "I met Steve at Timmy's and I broke down. I told him everything. I don't know why but I told him. He convinced me to take a trip to The Hat, and once there, he almost dragged me to that doctor."

Sam hugged Jules tightly, and she whispered to him, "When I'm wrapped in your arms, I'm home Sam."

They both chuckled, and Jules said, "I was a few sessions in, the doctor made a diagnosis , had some talk with me like, _Be Strong Now, Because Things Will Get Better ,It May Storm Now, But It Can't Rain Forever _bla bla bla. You know, typical crack-pot, platitude, shrink talk, " Jules mocked the psychiatrist. "I started to sing out my fears, my thoughts. That helped me, THAT was my therapy, and then you showed up. The accident occurred and made me realize that I can't fool myself that I am able to live without you. That basically _you are my medicine_…."**  
><strong>

Sam kissed her forehead but she just rolled her eyes . "So Sam, there's really nothing to talk about. I always want to be the best, perfect for everyone, for you, but …" she hesitated " but I came to the conclusion that I won't satisfy everyone, that everyone's got some scars, flaws, and I'm not the exception.."

"Jules, I love your flaws."

"I know that," she smirked rolling her eyes "So I realized that if you really want to be with such a not-good-enough-woman , that is your problem not mine."

Sam giggled hearing Jules explanation and smiling shook his head in disbelief. "Oh so now I've got problems?"

Jules shrugged her shoulder and winked at him. "Everything leads me to that conclusion."

"Fair enough," Sam chucked and stared at her. "I would do anything for you to be mine."

"Can I go to sleep now Sam?"

"Sure," he whispered. " Sorry that I pushed you so hard…."

"That's fine Braddock. I should have told you that months ago but," she yawned and smirked, "you will reward me for this midnight talk by making me breakfast in bed, Sam."

Sam nodded and laid down next to the tiny brunette. He wrapped her in his arms and closed his eyes. The sweet scent of vanilla and chocolate body lotion filled his nose, and after a few minutes they both fell deeply asleep.

The persistent and constant buzz of the phone on the bedside table tore Sam and Jules away from the sleep they so desperately craved.

"Noooooooooo…" Jules moaned and covered her head with a pillow "I neeeeeeed to rest…"

"It will stop ringing in a minute…" Sam groaned half-asleep, and the phone stopped vibrating on the table. "Told ya, go to sleep Jules."

Sam turned to the other side when the damn phone buzzed again. The phone was humming like a mosquito or unbearably fly on a warm night not enabling them to fell asleep .

"Saaaaaaaaammmmmm…" Jules begging voiced could be heard from under the pillow. "Pick-up the phone, please."

Unwillingly, he sneaked out from the warm bed and reached for the phone from the bedside table on Jules' side.

He glanced at the screen and, surprised, answered it .

"Hello, Sam speaking," he said with a hoarse voice. He whispered softly, "No, she's sleeping. She had a tough shift today."

There could be heard a few _Yhyym _ when finally Sam ended the phone call saying, "Thank you, for calling us. She'll call you back in the morning."

Sam sighed heavily and got back in bed. He was running his hand through his blonde hair when Jules turned around and leaned her head on his chest.

"Who was that?" she yawned, and Sam gently caressed her soft hair.

"Your brother , Matt," he replied with sadness.

"Matt?" Jules opened her eyes widely "What did he want at half past two a.m.?"

Sam was silent for a few seconds, putting the words in his head into sentences.

"Sam!" Jules almost yelled at him. "What is going on?"

"Jules, sweetheart, your father had a stroke," he tried to say that as softly as it was possible even if it wasn't pleasant news. "He died in the hospital an hour ago."

"What?" Jules frowned her eyebrows and hissed. "If this is some of your black humor, I will dismantle you, and make into food for cats."

Sam didn't reply, just hugged her and stroked her hair. She didn't cry, she just started to tremble, whispering that it can't be the truth…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Dun dun dun... I just can't write peaceful chapters :) **Reviews are my Easter's presents :) **

And as I promised here's some Eals comments that she is making during editing my chapters :) N'Joy - **Sules**

**_Eals' note: _**

_See, this is why she should have gone to see a psychologist instead of a psychiatrist. Psychiatrists have no freak'n clue what they're talking about and treat the human brain like it's a simple body part that can be fixed like any other body part, failing to take into account individual differences (personality). Morons. Sorry, I just had to go on a rant about how worthless psychiatry is. . ._

_Wow, you just keep the hits rolling, don't ya! These two can't catch a break to save their lives! Oh, who am I to talk; I gave Jules PTSD and KILLED Sam, so, yeah, I'll shut-up now._


	26. Pandora's Box

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing...

**Creative helper, editor and soul sister : **KateEals

**A/N : **Honestly I had a big laugh while Eals was editing this chapter. We were tweeting all the time even **MollyLyn **made a remark that we're should post some spolier alests! We'll do remember that next time :) . Together with **KateEals ** we're gathering crew for our new band_ Atelophobia War _, castings will start next week :) **Eals ** is playing on bass, and I'm smashing things one her head. I'm a frontman as well :) Do I sound crazy?

**Eals ** don't flatter yourself too much , but you do have influence on my writing... Sometimes :)

Ok, I don't get you bored, n'joy your time with my new chapter, and as a bonus , at the end you can find **Eals **notes .

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER XXVI - PANDORA'S BOX<strong>_

Sam gently covered a sleeping Jules with a fluffy, royal blue blanket and stroked her brown hair. He glanced at her and slowly and gently closed the door trying not to make any went down the stairs and opened the fridge feeling a nice chill from inside.

"Soda or juice?" he asked Greg, who was sitting on the couch.

"Soda will be fine," Parker said. "She fell asleep?"

"Finally," Sam sighed passing him a soda. "It was a good idea to add Ambien to her tea. Since she found out about her father's death, she's only gotten a few five minute naps."

"Half a loaf is better than none." Greg opened the can of soda. "Well, I don't usually approval of sneaking sleeping pills into her drink, but in that case it was the only way to give her some rest." Gregtook a sip of his drink."How'd she handle the funeral?"

Sam leaned back and ran his hand through his blonde hair. He glanced at Greg and stretched his arms helplessly. "Honestly Boss, I don't know how she handled the funeral. She wasn't crying, not even one tear drop from her eye since she found out about Mike's death. Jules was standing still at her father's grave, comforting her brothers! I just don't get it, Boss. Why doesn'tshewant to cry her pain away on my shoulder. I'm there for her…"

"She bottled up her emotions," Greg profiled her quickly. "Sam , it's Jules. She is tough; her relationship with her father wasn't a typical one. Just be there for her, and don't force her to cry, or else you're gonna open Pandora's box."

Sam nodded knowing that Jules can wreak havoc while she is furious. He knew that he may be able to stop her physically; well maybe not always, because when she was on a rampage she gets some supernatural strength. At most he was afraid of her unbridled cutting tongue. He never, NEVER was able to talk her down when she was outraged at only person who was able to talk with her on her level was Boss. They profile each other and have a short hand. Greg and Jules' relationship was way beyond typical superior – subordinate. Greg just has met his match in her.

"I know about theatelophobia, Sam," Greg confessed looking at Sam'sworried face."I keep an eye on her,make sure she doesn't go too far with it." Greg was always worried that Jules' perfectionism would lead her down a dark path. He felt it was his job to watch over her, to make sure she didn't fall apart when she wasn't perfect and just human.

"You knew about that?" Sam was actually surprised by the revelation that Boss knew about Jules' fact that Greg sometimes seemed to know her more than he did sometimes made Sam feel a little inferior. He wondered what else Greg knew about her that he didn't. "I am between the devil and the deep blue sea."

"Look Sam, Jules is a very intelligent person. Atelophobia often afflicts highly intelligent people. And Jules always wants to be perfect. At everything. So when some problems occurred, I just figured that out." Greg winked at Sam. "What? I'm not Sergeant and lead negotiator just because of my pretty face."Sam chuckled knowing that he's got an ally in the atelophobia war in Greg's person.

"Sam, she is like a daughter to me, so I really care about her.

"I know Boss, I know." Sam nodded and stuck his eyes on the black box laying on the coffee table.

"Her brother Cody gave her that box at the airport. It belonged to her father. He said that old Callaghan always said to the boys that if anything happen to him, this box should be Jules'." Sam took a big gulp of juice. "Boss, she didn't even bother to open it, to peek at what's in there…"

"Sam, it's her decision when she wants to open it. Maybe she's preparing herself for that moment."

"I don't think so; she told me to chuck it," Sam stated bitterly and rubbed his eyes. "She said that she's not interested in the contents of that box."

Sam yawned loudly, and Greg finished his soda.

"You need to rest to Sam, got to bed. Want one more day off for you and Jules?"

"Nah," Sam replied getting up off the couch. "Jules would kill me. It will be better if we go back to work asap."

"Fair enough for me," Greg replied zipping his jacket."Sam, give her some time. She has to process what happened. You two are getting married soon; it may help her to move on."

"Umm…yeah wedding…" Sam clumsy stuttered. "I think I'm gonna postpone it because of mourning issue, Boss."

"Everything comes to those who wait." Greg shook Sam's hand "I'll see you two at the barn at 5 am sharp."

"Yes sir." Sam waved his hand to Parker and closer the door. He turned the key in the door and sighed heavily. He turned back slowly wanting to head upstairs when suddenly he froze motionless. Jules was standing on the stairs pinning him with her hazelnut eyes.

"Don't you dare to postpone our wedding now, Sam!" Her tone of voice indicated that she wasn't joking.

"Sweetheart, but I thought.."

"Then stop thinking Sam!" she snapped back and went down the stairs. "And stop staring at me like that Sam. I'm not a freaking alien that landed in Roswell."

She sat on the couch and started to talk. "We're not gonna postpone our wedding because of my father's death and all the mourning since I became a cop, my bond with my father was very weak; besides, I don't think that he would want me to change my plans. I never changed my plans because he wanted that. Good old Mike Callaghan got used to that. So sorry, Sam, that I ruined your perfect plan to escape from your marriage proposal. You WILL marry me Braddock,"Jules spit her words. She just showed him who wears the pants in this relationship.

"Yes sir!" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Don't look at me with those blue, moony eyes," she teased. "I wonder if you wouldn't mind if the guys started to talk about how Sam Braddock is henpecked."

"I won't be hen..."

"Oh yes you will be Sam, you will…"

Sam smirked allowing her to make him into a punching bag for her sarcastic taunts.

"You're changing the subject Jules. You sure you don't want to calm down after your father's death?"

She rolled her hazelnut eyes for an answer. He lifted his hands in surrender and backedaway.

"Sam , I was wondering if maybe you should call your father…" she said out of the blue.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Maybe you shouldn't cut the bond with your father. I weakened mine and later on I didn't get a chance to rebuild it."

"Jules, he gave me no choice! He told me to choose between you and him." Sam shook his head with disbelief. "You were there, you heard him."

"I know, I just want you to have a father, to not regret the choices you've made."

Sam wrapped her in his arm. "Jules, you are my choice. I won't regret you for even one tiny second. So just end this discussion here ok?" He said bitterly rubbing his forehead "I'll bring us some juice, huh?"

Jules nodded while Sam went to the kitchen. She was more than unhappy to fail in her _Braddock father _battle with Sam. All she wanted for Sam was to have no regrets in the future. Before it will be too late to change it. She glanced at the black box that was supposed to be chucked.

She took in it her hands and came energetically to Sam .

"Sam I asked you to throw this away!" she shouted reproachfully. "Was is so hard for you to fulfill my request?"

"Jules, I thought you made that decision under the influence of emotions," Sam was trying to defend himself. "Maybe you'll change your mind and want to keep those things that are inside?"

"Don't lecture me Sam!" she challenged. "They are mine and I'm gonna do with them whatever I want!"

She yelled and threw it in the direction of the trash bin. The box opened while hitting the edge of the bin, and thebox's contents spilled out onto the floor. Jules froze when this happened and blankly stared at Callaghan's belongings.

"Jules," Sam wrapped her around theshoulders with his armseeing that those things moved her to the bone."It's fine now, sweetheart."

"Nothings fine Sam," she escaped from his hug and grabbed a black sweater hanging loosely on the chair. "I need to take a walk. Alone."

She stated this and shut the door, leaving adisoriented Sam standing in the midst of Callaghan's things from their past.

* * *

><p><strong>Editor's Note<strong>: I had so much bloody fun editing this chapter while tweeting intermittently. And I'm learning all about English folk sayings! I wonder if they would teach me Polish folk sayings that you guys don't really use anymore if I took a Polish language class. Haha. That would be sweet. Dude, you need to have some fall-out for when Jules finds out that Sam and Greg drugged her. They went all coffee shop on her ass, and not in a good way! Okay, I need to go restring my bass for our first gig as the rock band, Atelophobia War.

I find it ironic that Jules is a perfectionist, while Amy Jo's second album is called Imperfect and has a running theme about her flaws in life and relationships. Haha. Irony always knocks on the door to my brain. You probably don't want to answer it. Bats might fly out. Get it, I can be 'batty'. . .I swear I'm not high. . . (oh, please publish this note hahaha)

* * *

><p>DUIE: Deciding under the influence of emotions. She should get ticketed and have her license revoked. That whole handcuff thing was just kinky!<p>

* * *

><p>I was just thinking how it would be funny if he had messed-up and said, ASPCA instead of ASAP. I swear I'm not high. . .<p>

Later,

Eals

* * *

><p><strong>AN : ****As always- reviews are more than welcome!**

Cheers,

Sules


	27. Anybody seen my Jam Baby?

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, I swear nothing that you can recognize here is mine...

**Editor & beloved Idiot Savant of the year :) : **that will be big surprise for ya peeps…It's **KateEals**

**A/N : **At the beginning of this note I reaaaaaaallly want to thank all of you that you still want to read this story, that you adding it into yours faves and alert stories. It's like WOW for me.:)

_**Merci beaucoup mes amis!**_

Going bak to the story. Originally, this chapter was named "Jam Baby", then Eals told me while editing that this chappy is just full with some rock song quoting and she proposed the : "Awkwardly quotes rock songs" name for this chapter . But THAT lead me to the magic point of re-quoting the Rolling Stones song "Anybody seen my baby?" for my personal purposes. Eals gave me an applause on Twitter so I realized that I got my name of this chappy…..I think Twitter gonna suck me into his deep, black hole someday…yea..

I really enjoy twitting there with **KateEals, MollyLyn, Playergurl89, Justicerocks11. **Cheers mates for handling with me there. You will get a rest while I will be frying my white ass under clear blue Santorini Sky. Probably when I'll be back no one will remember kind of retarded, but also kind of amazing person like me :)

Anywaaaaayyy, enjoy this chapter , as Eals told me, now I can go on vacation with no regrets. Next update will be no sooner than in two weeks time...

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER XXVII <strong>_

_**ANYBODY SEEN MY JAM BABY?**_

The first tunes came from the speakers and Jules' fingertips started to tap according to the rhythm on the steering wheel. Sam glanced at her and smirked under his breath. _Good sign,_he thought, _maybe the evening will be more talkative than the morning. _Indeed, Jules hadn't said anything to Sam since last night's _Black Box Affair _, even Spike noticed at HQ that she was as cold as ice to her fiancé.

"_Follow me, don't follow me .I've got my spine, I've got my orange crush. Collar me, don't color me, I've got my spine, I've got my orange crush,"_ Jules gently and rhythmically began to nod her head while humming the song.

"Orange crush by R.E.M.?" Sam asked glancing at her and turning up the volume.

She nodded without stopping singing the song._"We'd circle and we'd circle and we'd circle to stop and consider andcentered on the pavement stacked up all the trucks jacked up andour wheels in slush and orange crush in pocket and all this here county._"

"Did you know that _Agent Orange_ was the code name for one of the herbicides and defoliants used by the U.S. military as part of its herbicidal warfare program during the Vietnam War from 1961 to 1971?" Sam said looking at Jules .

Jules refrained from saying 'everyone knows that, dumbass,' and simply responded, "Yup" while still tapping her fingertips on steering wheel. "Did you throw it away?"

"What?"

_You're not too smart _Jules thought rolling her eyes and changed the gear "The box?"

"Yes."_No,_ he thought and glanced through the car window. _One day you'll thank me that I've still got it._

Jules smiled and stopped the car on the driveway. "Thanks for getting rid of that ." She unbuckled the seatbelts and kissed him gently on the cheek " Let's go home, Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>*de-brief three weeks later*<strong>

"…so I want to thank all of you for your cooperation today," Parker stated and looked at Callaghan."Jules, you did everything you could today."

"Yeah, but I couldn't save them," she sighed drawing random circles on the paper in front of her.

Ed exchanged glances with the Boss and said, "Jules, you know that…"

"….sometimes you do everything right and things still go wrong," she finished Lane's sentence. "I know that Ed, but it doesn't feel any better. "

"That's the job, Jules," Sam whispered patting her on the shoulder. She rubbed her forehead and frowned a bit.

"I know, it's just,I am who I am." She spread her arms helplessly. "I just need some time to cool my feelings down."

"Fair enough," the Boss nodded and closed the case file. "All of you are free to go. Get a good night's sleep, guys."

Everyone stood up and went to their changing rooms, but Greg stopped Sam and whispered to him, "Jules wasnever so depressed after a call; is everything ok?"

Sam shifted his eyes to make sure that Jules had entered her changing room and sighed. "I suppose that today's call reminded her about her childhood and her father. I'm gonna talk with her at home, Boss."

Parker nodded and shook his hand in goodbye. "Fine, if you need me…"

"I got you're number Boss," he smirked and went to change out of his uniform andinto casual clothes.

* * *

><p>Sam put bags of groceries on the counter while Jules took off her jacket and went to the kitchen .<p>

"I'm planning to make Rice Noodle Salad With Crispy Tofu and Lime-Peanut Dressing, "she smirked passing Sam."You fancy that, or would you like to order a pizza for yourself? "

Sam chuckled and hugged her gently. "Nah, that tofu-noodle-peanut combo salad will be fine."

"Great," she smiled tossing him vegetables. "Then cut into matchsticks this red bell pepper and …"

"Hey!" he protested and smirked. "I thought you were doing all of diner by yourself. It's always way more tasty then when I cook. "

She rolled her eyes and bit a carrot. "You failed to get away from chopping vegetables, Sam. Take a knife and chop, soldier."

"Let's play rock-paper-scissors to see if I should chop those veggies."

Jules widened her eyes and laughed. "Sometimes you're so childish, Sam. So paper beats rock, right Sam? "

"Okay,"Sam confirmed, hoping that she'd agree, but Jules press her finger on his chest.

"Fine Sam,"she grinned widely. "I'll throw a rock at you, and you try to defend yourself with paper. If you win, I'll chop veggies for the rest of my life."

Sam burst out laughing and dragged her closer, kissing her head. "You're the craziest woman I've ever met; I guess that makes me even crazier for loving you the way I do. I'm glad that you love me too."

Jules, half smiling, teased him. "Who told you that I love you Sam?"

He gently lifted her and sat her on the kitchen counter. His hand caressed her softbrown hair. "So who do you love then?"

She bit her lower lip. "Umm,my boyfriend I guess."

Sam traced her lips with his finger and huffed pretending that he hadn't know about that. "Oh you have a boyfriend , what' s his name then?"

"Samuel." Jules pouted her lips like a little girl and smiled. "Wanna know why I chose him?"

He didn't know where this conversation would lead them, but he quite enjoyed it. "Yeah . Why'd you choose him, Miss Callaghan?"

"'Cuz he's smokin' hoooot," she drew out the word with content making Sam snort. His hand started to wander through her back, but she took the pepper and giggling said, "And now Sam…Chop the pepper. I'm starving!"

Unwillingly, Sam took the pepper and pretending to be offended that she preferred to eat rather than have sex said, "I hate you."

"That's ok," she smiled jumping off the counter. "I hate you more."

"No way. I hate you more," he started to chop that damn pepper.

"I doubt it's even possible that you hate me even close to as much as I hate you," an evil grin appeared on her pretty face.

Sam, waving the knife like a sword, smirked, "I most definitely hate you the most." He glanced at Jules' who was almost cryingwith laughter."So, movies and a sleep over tonight?"

"Duh," she grinned making thesalad dressing. "You know what Sam, guys like you are the reason they made waterproof mascara. Once Spike told me that I should love the man who makes me smile…"

"So you do admit that you love me, huh?" he almost jumped teasing her.

A roll of her hazelnut eyes was his answer. _Jules is back on track again, _he smirked in his thoughts. _I'll postpone the box talk for a better time._

Suddenly Jules stopped making the salad and she began to listen for something .

"Jules what's wrong…."

"Shh….." she silenced him with her hand. "Listen…"

Both of them remained silent, and they heard strange noises like moaning and squealing coming from outside . They came closer to the door and opened it. They slowly sneaked nearer to the place where strange noises could be heard . Sam kneeled next to Jules' car and he smiled to her.

"Jules, it's a puppy." He took a dirty chocolate colored Labrador puppy out from under the car.

"Let's take him inside and check if he's ok," she said taking the dog in her hands. "He's so scared."

Jules gently checked if the puppy was hurt and covered him with a blanket.

"You think someone threw him away?" she said looking at how he was eating ham chunks.

"Could be," Sam whispered at the hungry puppy. "We're gonna take him to the vet tomorrow and make some leaflets to see if anyone lost him."

"He's so cute; look at those paws," Jules fell in love with the chocolate creature.

"We can't keep him Jules…" Sam said seeing where this was going."We're almost never at home."

"So we can't afford at baby too," she challenged him pinning him with her eyes. The puppy came back to Jules and licked her dangling hand.

"Jules, don't compare a puppy to a child," Sam sighed looking at her .

"I'm not comparing," she defended herself while the puppy laid down next to Sam,"I'm just say'n this dog is cute and he chose us. Just sayin' Sam, just sayin'…"

The puppy put his head in Sam's hand. "Fine, you two." Sam patted the dog's head. "If we find out that he hasn't got an owner, we'll think about it."

Jules kissed Sam knowing that she won this battle and winked at the chocolate animal. "So kiddo, I have to call you something. Let me think about name for ya….."

* * *

><p><strong>Editor's Note<strong>: Okay, I may be a bit of a hard-ass, but I am a chick, so I'm genetically programed to say "AWWWwwweewww" to the fact that their "baby" is a puppy. Thank God. I'm getting sick of all these pregnancy storylines. Yes, Jules is a chick who can get pregnant, but that doesn't mean EVERYONE has to make her pregnant in EVERY story. Man! And, I just realized you've done that, but hey, I'm on a rant here, don't interrupt a good rant. I'm think'n that has something to do with some unconscious biological clock thing going on with half the writers on here or something. Speaking of biology and genetically programed behavior, is it just me or do you have to go "AWWWWWwwwwewww" every time you go into the baby clothes section of a clothing store? I had a string of friends getting pregnant in the past few years and every time I went to a baby shower, I had to go to that damn ovary stimulated section of the store. I swear, if I have to go to another baby shower any time soon, I may actually become pregnant by osmosis from going baby shopping. I know my faith is based on the Immaculate Conception, but geeze, man. Wow. You may be the queen of the one-sh*ts, but I'm a champion ranter. Oh, PS: That fight over who hates who more was sweet.

At first I thought that said "Lance," and I was like, Lance Armstrong never said that! Then I read the whole thing properly and got chagrined. Lance is my hero. He has been the background of every computer I've ever owned, and I'm pretty sure I know all his famous quotes. . . He's actually very high up in my hierarchy of great men. See Line in the Sand AA Note. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> :

Oi, **KateEals**! Seriously? Eals you've read _Lane's _as _Lance_? ROFTL I'm still laughing…See yo on the flip side...Oh and remember that P always stands for Pervert. :)

**Molly Lyn **: yes , I suppose I have a thing for using _bla bla blaa AFFAIR _names :)

To all of you peeps I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you're gonna miss me when I'll be gone (well that was humble, isn't ? LOL )

**Leave me a review **.

I would be delighted to read it when I'll be back; or maybe sooner.

Later

_Sules_

Ps.

I'm gonna bring you some Santorini Sky in a bottle , my Jammers lol :)


	28. Feeling the blues about it

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing here and nothing there...

**Editor: **Soul sister - KateEals

**Author's Note : **I abandoned the idea to disappear from ff . Mostly because of many PMs, reviews under my Cad's story and tweets I got on Twitter :) I want to thank all of you that kept me believe in good energy that comes from people. Thanks to you, I can still write and share my stories on ff. I don't want to forget anyone while enumerating your nicknames here so I will just say to all of you _**THANK YOU!**_

This chapter is dedicated to all of you that light my day with warm words.

P.s.

U guys know who sang "Don't speak" ? Just checkin' :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXVIII<strong>

**Feeling the blues about it**

* * *

><p>"Oh man, what stinks so much," Spike yelled with disgust as he entered the changing room.<p>

"Crap!" Sam swore. "The damn dog pee in my bag!" Loud laughter could be heard in the air.

Raf smiling asked, " You haven't found the owner yet?"

"Nope, " Sam shook his head saying, "Jules's gone crazy about this puppy, so I suppose we're gonna keep him, unless he keeps peeing in my bag every single day."

Ed smirked to Greg and murmured, "Don't be so fussy , Sammo. It's just a dog. By the way, you got a name for him? Jules told me yesterday that he ate all your cupcakes so maybe you should call him … Muffin?"

Sam smirked under his breath and teased ironically, " I like Edward better for a name for him. It's gonna be fun sayin' _Sit down Ed, roll over Ed, paw Ed_. "

Spike chuckled hearing the strange puppy name conversation. "If it's a democratic choice , I vote for _Ed _. I can always take Ed for a walk if you and Jules are busy."

Raf made a high five with Spike and smirked under his breath. Greg just rubbed his forehead with amusement. "It could be a funny experience, but now gentlemen, we've got a shift to do. Briefing room in 2 minutes, " he said leaving changing room. "And for God sake Sam, use some perfume to cover that odor."

Sam just spread his hands helplessly and smiling sprayed his deodorant and spray all over himself despite the loud laugh of the other team members. Yeah, he should talk with Jules about the dog in the evening. If he stays, some things had to change…

* * *

><p><strong>*evening*<strong>

It was a long and tough shift this day. Making the _Scorpio_ shot on a teenage boy wasn't the most pleasant thing that he had to do. But that was the job, it was sometimes what he has to do. The Boss couldn't get through to the boy, Raf was at gunpoint of the escalating teen and the only right decision was to release the deadly bullet from his sniper rifle. Sam was so tired after giving his testimony to the SIU that all he dreamt was to take a shower and sleep next to Jules.

He came inside their home, but Jules wasn't in the dining room. The lights were dimmed and there was a half drunk glass of cabernet sauvignon wine on the table. There was still a hot pot of Sam's favorite Quebec Poutine in the kitchen, but there were no sign of Jules. Usually she waited for him on the couch covered with a royal blue blanket and a welcoming big smile for him. But not this time.

"Hey Jules , I'm back," he shouted looking around for her. "You wanna finish your wine while I eat my dinner? "

Nothing. Just the deafening silence. It wasn't funny. It wasn't funny at all. Despite his tiredness, he sharpened his senses trying to locate any sign of Jules' presence at home. Nothing. Not running water under the shower or some cleaning noises could be heard. NOTHING.

"Jules?" he shouted louder with a bit nervous and worried voice. "JULES!"

She didn't reply. Normally she would kick his ass or at least elbowed him for shouting in the house so loudly so late in the evening, but this time there was just silence. Sam started to get worried that something happened. He looked around and suddenly he heard quiet whining of a puppy from the basement. He slowly pulled his gun from his bag and quietly began to descend to the basement . The old, wooden stairs creaked under his weight while he was creeping downstairs.

"First you lied me and now you want to kill me Braddock?" Jules snapped pinning him with her eyes . She was sitting cross-legged on the floor with old photos and letters scattered around her with some tiny red bag clenched in her hand. " I asked to throw it away and you kept it! " She pointed at the gnawed black box lying next to the puppy. "Unfortunately for you, Buddy got into the basement and dug out a box from some slit in the wall where you hid it!"

After getting over being caught slightly off-guard that Jules had unilaterally named their dog without him, Sam could have sworn that if Jules' eyes could shoot fire balls, he would be burnt at that time. He saw so much fury in her eyes like never before. _Why is she so angry at me about this box and the stuff that were inside? Why does she want to get rid of the past?_ Sam thought looking at a frantic Jules. _Well, at least she finally named the dog. _

"So Sam…" she narrowed her furious eyes that were almost black now from anger, "why the heck did you lie me? I trusted you , I asked you to chuck it. You said you did, but you kept it. You lied to me, Sam, and you want to be my husband? " her hands were shaking from anger. "Are you freakin' kiddin' me?"

"Jules…" his voice was soft, his palms were lowered in a calming manner. "Let's talk about it…"

"Don't try to use any negotiation tricks on me Sam," she scoffed narrowing her eyes. "You _lied_ to me. Just sayin'. "

"I did that, because I thought you might regret this decision ."

"It was my decision. Minnnnneee," she drew out the word, pushing away his arms that were about to cuddle her. "You ignored it, and moreover, you lied me, Braddock."

"In good faith…"

"I hate liars!" She yelled and looked deeply in his eyes. "And you are a big, blonde liar, Sam! "

Sam shook his head and spread his arms helplessly, saying with sadness in his voice, " Jules, sometimes you push me so hard that I don't know how I feel . You almost make me doubt I feel at all." He was too tired today to pretend that her behavior didn't hurt him, that she wouldn't even try to hear his explanation. "It's not as though I always listen, but there's just so much I don't hear.  
>Maybe I'll never be what you want, Jules. I'm only asking for a little place in your heart, but you don't find it easy to give ." He sighed heavily staring at her. "Maybe I get a little selfish sometimes, but why shouldn't I, Jules? Especially when it's all about us, huh? I used to say I love you but, would it make a difference this time, because you accuse me of being a liar without giving me a chance to explain my behavior! Do you trust me, Jules? " His question hung in the air without answer .<p>

Sam patted Buddy and glancing at an angry Jules sitting on the floor, bitterly said, "Who am I to tell you that I would never let you down , that no-one else could love you half as much as I do now; who am I to tell you I'll always catch you when you fall? I thought You knew that I would never, _never _hurt you and everything I do is , I'm doin' for you …" he went slowly upstairs ." You always find a reason why you didn't put me first in such a cases, Jules. You are not very eager to tell me what bad and sad memories you have connected to that box's contents. It's not that complicated, I know . I really hate hiding the truth of how you are actually doin' , Miss_ No, it's all good_ . This is real life, real love, Jules and knowing what it comes down to, it just might be enough, but it's not enough for you, am I right, Jules? " he zipped his jacket and whispered. " Your imperfections make you beautiful. They make you who you are, Jules, but once in a while, the meaningless things you say to me actually hurt me."

Jules remained silent but her eyes became a lighter brown, her face muscles less tense. She blinked twice and bit her lip but she hadn't spoken a word . Sam smirked bitterly , rubbed his eyes and licked his lip. "Ummm…I think you need some time to re-think all of it… I'm gonna take my stuff and I'm gonna move to my place again…." He glanced at her waiting for a tiny word or movement showing him that she wanted to stop him. But there was just the silence and their heartbeats echoes. Hearts that at that moment haven't beat simultaneously the entire night . Jules opened her mouth but closed it without a word. She just lowered her eyes and clenched the tiny red bag in her hand tighter. Buddy laid down next to her, licking her arm. She didn't want to stop Sam, so she allowed him to move out…

"Goodbye Jules …" Sam whispered and left the basement leaving Jules surrounded by her individual past that put a question mark over their shared future...

* * *

><p><strong>Editor's Note:<strong> Yes, of course I love and thank you for the tribute to Buddy The Dog. He's busy barking at the "intruder" electrician who's working on our power lines right now, so he can't come to the computer to give his own "love." After accepting you as a friend and not a potentially deadly threat, he would demand incessant petting and then would like to spoon with you. (Wow, that sounds dirty. . .). Just imagine that: an overwrought, cute, dachshund-beagle snuggling you into oblivion. So, I of course I love the Irish Psychotic Episode. Pretty true. What the heck is wrong with Sam, for goodness sake! Doesn't he know by now that she would be clinically incapable of rational thought at such time periods? Seriously, that's where the "psychotic" from Irish Psychotic Episode comes in. I swear, I've wanted to intermitted cuss-out machine gun fire obscenities and punch a hole through a house while burning it down during ones I've had. I swear, I've come to the conclusion that people of Irish decent have enlarged amygdalas designed to augment periodic moments of psychotic rage and more readily induce anxiety. Oh well, at least we're witty. . . Quick, look under your chair, you might find the point I was trying to make(!). So, anyho, Sam should'a figured all Jules needed was to take a nap and stew in her feelings for about 20 hours then everything would have been hunky-dory. It's true. Unless she decided to utilize another innate Irish trait: the ability to hold grudges until the Zombie Apocalypse. We're so talented. .. Yay Buddy!

Later wally-gator,

Eals

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

And how I couldn't honoured Eals and Buddy by naming JAM dog as Buddy, huh? Yea, Maybe Ed would be better but... :)

Hope you all still enjoy this story. I'm into wrting new one called _"Harder to breathe" _ but it will be posted when I'll finish Cad's story...unless I will be harassed to much! lol

Cheers for spending some time with me ,

Sules


	29. When mango smoothie taste meets Virginia

**Disclaimer : ** I onw nothing

**A/N: **Does anyone still remeber this story? :) Yeahh, I neglected it a bit. Some while ago **MollyLyn **remind me about it. So yes, I had to take out Jules from that damn basement :)

Anyho, this chapter isn't beta'd so there are probably a bunch of mistakes :( But I'm going for sales' coaching out of town and Iwant to make some time gap before posting next chapter of _Harder to breathe._ **KateEals ** , but no sooner than on Wendsaday / Thursday. Despite if I get that chapter from eals till that time or not :)

Cheers and N'joy the ride;

Sules

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXIX<strong>

**When mango smoothie taste meets Virginian cedar scent  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jules was blending mangoes for smoothie on autopilot. She wasn't hungry, she just knew she had to gave some nutrition to her organism. So she putting to blender peeled mangoes automatically while blankly staring at her and Sam photo standing on a shelf in front of her. Seven days. A week. Long seven night without felling asleep by his side. He didn't called her. She didn't call him either. She was too stubborn and she shut inside with her past . At work they were professionals. They tried not to show that something was wrong. Unconsciously they even were leaving HQ at the same time as they did when they lived together. He hadn't talk to each other on private issues. All in all he gave her time to think . They just tried to act like everything was fine but avoiding their personal subject when someone asked. Perfect. First they were sneaking around team's back with their relationship, and now they were hiding that Sam moved out. Just Sweet.<p>

Just once Boss asked he if everything is OK between her and Sam. She asked him if something slip during a call so that he was asking? Did something affect on Team or their actions? Parker shook his head negatively and replied that he knew her, and he felt that something wasn't on the right track between them. So she just smirked and replied that it was just a PMS . That Sam had to deal with it . But she sensed that Boss knew that it wasn't about premenstrual syndrome. However, Greg has a faith in them. He was shipper of their relationship for sure.

Jules pressed ON button on blender and hold the lid with her hand. Loud noise of machine broke the silence in her home. Suddenly , she felt someone's touch on her shoulder. With lightning speed she grabbed stranger's hand, twisted it and pushed the intruder to the ground crushing by the weight of her body

"Jules! " pinned to the ground intruder screamed with pain

"Nat!" Jules loosen her grip and helped her got up from the floor "I could've kill you or broke your ribs at least"

"I knocked but apparently the noise of blender deafened it "the door were open so I just came inside.."

"Oh bollocks" Jules touched her forehead "I forgot to close it when I got back from walk with Buddy"

"Riiiight, Sam told me that you two adopted puppy" Natalie smiled still massaging her twisted wrist "speaking of Sam. Where is he? I left some things in is apartment and I need keys to get inside and get them."

Jules silently took two glasses from cupboard and poured protein mango smoothie in it. She placed the glasses on table and taking a sip of drink said:

"I doubt I can give you keys to Sam's apartment. He took'em with himself while he moved out a week ago"

"He did what?" Nat choked with liquid and spit a bit on table's surface "that was must be something big if he decided to leave the love of his life. You two get a fight don't you? Like a massive, thunderstorm like?"

"Sort of… " Jules rolled her eyes and sighed heavily "I got some past and I really don't want to share with it to anyone. Sam couldn't understand that. He pushed on me too hard, I jumped on him pretty bad and finally he took his stuff and move out. "

Natalie touched Jules hand and felt how she was trembling. Jules missed Sam even though she wasn't very eager to admit it. She was hurling like a fly in spider web in. Jules was between past and present life. And she knew that she must choose something. There was no other way to solve this out.

„Okay, look, this is probably not my place. I mean, who am I to say this but… " Natalie gazed at Jules with Braddock's eyes "The way I see it, Jules , you've got Sam and you've got perfect job, you got bright future and sneaking around your's fiancé back with your past secrets? It's not much of a perfect plan for a good marriage. Do you hear what I'm saying? You… You have one life. What do you want?"

Jules sighed and bit her lower lip. Nat was right, she had to choose what is more important to her. Her past or her future. But she can't built happy future on blurry, unexplained foundations of her past.

Jules raised her eyebrow and smirked „Have you ever think about being negotiator, Nat?"

Natalie chuckled and winked : "You know, having General as a father leant me how to use speech as a weapon to get what I want"

Both women giggled knowing how strict General Braddock was. Too strict to live normally.

"I'd better go now, I don't want to be late on first day on my job." She glanced at watch and stood up "Think about what I said Jules. I know my brother whole my life and I know how he have changed when he feel with You. Sam loves you more than everyone. He doesn't think about flirting with other girls. He just crazy about you, You are the love of his life Jules. You're are all he wants. Sam even turned his back to General to show how much he cares about you. Doesn't he deserve to find out about that thing from your past? Should this all is worth of giving up your marriage? I'm just sayin' , Jules. I'm just sayin'"

When Jules closed the door while Nat left she head to bedroom She took out from upper shelf black box hidden between books and she clenched in her hand red tiny bag. Jules glanced at standing next to her dog and said :

"Come on , Buddy. Let's go for a walk"

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting on an armchair with legs starched on coffee table. He ate Chinese food that he bought while going back to home and took a sip of beer. He took is phone and found in contacts Jules number. Sam licked his lip and gentry started to draw circles by finger on her name. He so desperately wanted to press the button and call her. Tell her how much he was missing her smell, sarcastic taunts, the warmth on pillow with her smell when she woke up. He missed even her shitty mango protein smoothie breakfasts. How much he missed her itself. He put phone on a table and sighed. He couldn't call her. He said to her that she need time to re-think all of it. Re-think how hard she riding on him sometimes. That it hurt him too. But it didn't mean he wanted to give her up. He loved her more that he could say.<p>

Sam leaned head back and run through his hair by hand. He rugged his eyes while he heard knocking to door. Probably courier brought present for Jules that he ordered two weeks ago. Well, maybe it will be useless now.

"Hey, Jules!" Sam opened the door and small smile arose on his face as she wasn't the person he expected. Jules was standing in soaked from rain clothes in front of him. Waterproof mascara survived rainy shower but wet strands of hair glued to her face.

"Hey," she replied a bit trembling tone of voice either from wearing drenched garments or either from blend of different feelings that were raging inside her.

Sam's face lighten up a bit while seeing her "What are you doing here?"

"That's a nice way to say _hi_. " she smirked gently pounding her lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect to see you." He moaned and let her inside "I thought that you still need some time to think about it all. Honestly, I'm glad you came by."

"Actually, I came to talk to you. "

" Oh." Sam raised his eyebrow with curiosity and passed her towel to wipe herself "That's something new. It's kinda surprise?"

„You were right" she whispered swabbing dripping water from her hairs.

"About what?" he leaned against the wall observing Jules' moves. She gently pressed the towel on her body dwindling away the rainwater . She was soaked to the skin and despite she tried to hide it cold shivers were running through her.

"You better take off this wet clothes or you'll catch a cold" Sam took off his Vancouver Canucks jersey and passed it to Jules "it's your favorite one and it's still warm. "

Jules rolled her eyes and smirked "I do not want you to give me your clothes, you can got sick standing bare chest in the middle of your apartment"

"Relax Jules, " Sam chuckled and winked to her pulling on t-shirt over hanged on the chair "I know that you are afraid that I will jump on you while and rape you, huh?"

"No, it just…" She rolled her eyes and blushed

"Don't say that you feel ashamed of me?" Sam chuckled and smirked with cocky smile checking her out "There's nothing I hadn't seen before…"

"Sam!" she frowned "I didn't came here to tease with ya.."

She sighed and took of wet blouse and pull Sam's jersey. Indeed, she still felt the warmth of Sam's body. She smelled his eau de perfume ; patchouli, Virginian cedar, woody notes and amber made her to shiver. He used Bvlgari Aqua today. This one that she gave him for birthday and this one that he was saving for special occasions.

"So Jules" Sam crossed his arms "what brings you to me?"

She wrapped herself with arms almost buried in the Sam's jersey. Jules took a large breath and said :

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. I know that I shouldn't sneak around with my secrets behind your backs. I thought I'm strong and I won't be missin' you but every time my phone vibrates, I wish it was a text from you. " she sighed and bit her lower lip "Knew my dad was a cop, right?"

"Yeah you told me that when we were chasing Petar Tomasic" Sam felt massive pain in chest. Every single time he was recalling that call his heart hurt. It was one of the worst days of his life. Day when Jules was shot by this lunatic vengeful sniper.

"Remember the Tower Sniper?" she whispered sitting on a couch

"Yeah, 30 years ago, guy in a clock tower?" Sam sat next to her staring at her.

"He killed 16 people that day. Cops couldn't get to him. They didn't have the tools or the training he was one of the cops that couldn't do anything. He bought a farm in the prairies and raised me and my brothers away from it all." Jules took off from her pocket red tiny bag "Sam one of those 16 victims of Tower sniper was my Mum. It was my fault that she was shot there"

Sam opened his eyes wider and asked : "Jules, what are you sayin? It was a lunatic sniper…"

"But If I hadn't ran to get my ball my Mum would have lived ! " she raised her voice " I was six , we hide with my mum in restaurant, but I lost my favorite ball with Mickey, so I ran to find her…..Mum followed me and then the sniper's bullet reached her…She died because of me!"

Jules trembled while finally released the demons that tore her apart. She opened the red bag and took a bullet from inside .

"That's the bullet that killed my Mum. I tried to forget about it, I had session in with psychologists as a kid , but when I saw my dad's box with this red bag inside everything got back to me. All insecurities, all pain, guilty complex …"

"Jules…" Sam caressed her cheek

"Yeah yeah I know" she smirked bitterly "I shouldn't think like that, but I can't help that I still wonder if my mom would live if I won't ran after that bloody ball. "

She sighed and looked into Sam's eyes : "Sam but I do realize that I can't hide this , that I have to tell you this. I want to tell you this but I just have to grow up inside myself to do it. I haven't told that anyone…"

Sam cuddled her, but not strongly , thus hug was filled with love and understanding. Jules opened herself in front of him . Suddenly he felt that she fully belong to him, that she want to be with him. With all her heart and soul .

"I'm so sorry Sam I haven't told you that. I just wasn't ready for it. " she sobbed "I miss you so much, the home is empty without you, bed is so cold without you, I am like a zombie without you. Will you forgive me and go back to home?"

Sam kissed the tears that ran down her cheeks , he wanted to kiss the pain away.

"Does it mean yes?" Jules chuckled through tears

"Yes you cheeky monkey" Sam touched her nose "I dunno how I would stand another night without you. I'm so glad you told me what was your past demons. It means a lot to me. I never wanted to move out . I just felt how you fighting with yourself inside you. And how you don't want to tell me that. That lead you to smacking me every single time I did something wrong. I was just tired …."

"I'm sorry…" she hugged him tighter "I love you Sam"

Sam kissed tip of her head and hummed silently song:

"_I love you baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you baby to warm a lonely night. I love you baby. trust in me when I say it….."_

Jules grinned widely and said : "there will be no more lonely nights Sam. You're my guiding light, I'll love you till the end of the World"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Hope you are quite satisfied :),

So there's no cliff hanger here, so I'll post next chapters whenever I get some inspiration. I mean I got some ideas only my mind in at the moment really into writing _Harder to breathe. _So, forgive me some delay in writing this story. I'll try to update it whenever I get some inspiration NOT connected to _Harder to breathe._

Thanks for **review !**

Later,

Sules


End file.
